Where Are You?
by tki143
Summary: Maura is missing and Jane leaves no stone unturned to find her.
1. Chapter 1

As much as I would like to I don't not own Rizzoli & Isles they belong to Tess Gerritsen (lucky her) and TNT.

Where Are You?

Chapter 1

When I first met Maura I thought she was a stuck up snob from up on the hill. Who the hell wears 3 inch heels to a crime scene? I may not be much of a judge of clothing but she knew money when she saw it. I bet that whole outfit costs more than I make in a month. She looked down at the body with a screw driver sticking out of his neck and knelt down next to the new Medical Examiner. "So I guess cause of death could be attributed to that screw driver in his neck?"

She didn't even bother to look up from her examination of the body. "I won't know until I get him back and complete an autopsy. And may I ask who you are?" She said rather haughtily and finally looked up at Jane.

My god I could get lost in those green eyes. She's gorgeous. "My name is Detective Jane Rizzoli, lead detective on this case." She reached out to shake her hand. "And you must be the new ME."

Maura held up her gloved hands and looked pointedly at Jane's naked hands. "Yes and my name is Doctor Maura Isles. As I said I will be able to give you a definitive cause of death once I do the autopsy."

"Don't you think it would be safe to assume that the screw driver in his neck and the blood that has pooled under it could rule out most other causes?"

"I am a firm believer in science I do not guess and I do not make assumptions Detective. That may be what you are used to but I can assure you I will do everything to rule out all other possible causes through all resources available to me and give you my conclusion as soon as I can."

"Are you always like this?" Jane asked not bothering to hide the frustration in her voice.

"Like what Detective?" Maura looked at her questioningly.

"Really? Are you serious? You have no idea what I'm talking about do you?"

"Well since I cannot lie I would have to say that I really do not have a clue as to what you are talking about." Maura signaled to the morgue attendant to help her. They wrapped the body in plastic before they placed him in a body bag and Maura helped him lift the body onto the gurney. She then turned to Jane. "I will be heading back to the office to start the autopsy, if you want to stop by later I may have something for you." She didn't quite smile as she walked by Jane.

Jane stood with a confused look on her face as she watched the ME walk to what looked like a brand new Mercedes Benz and place her bag in the trunk before she got behind the wheel. "And she drives a Benz too."

"Talking to yourself Rizzoli?"

Jane turned to Korsak still feeling slightly dazed. "Have you met the new ME?"

"I met her at the office this morning." He smiled at Jane's expression.

"Where the hell was I and why didn't you tell me about her?" She playfully punched him on the shoulder.

"You were out getting coffee and I didn't tell you because I wanted to savor this moment. The look on your face as she walked away was almost comical. Did she dazzle you with her brilliance?"

"More like baffled me with her bullshit. Is she for real?"

"I think so. She graduated from some fancy Medical School at the top of her class with honors. She could have been whatever she wanted to be."

"Then why did she choose to work in a morgue in the dark with dead people? And how do you know all of this stuff about her?" Jane shook her head and turned as Maura finally pulled away from the curb and headed back to the office.

"I wanted to know what we were getting so I googled her. There's a lot more stuff there about her too."

"You googled her? Since when do you know how to google or even know what google means? You don't even know how to IM people."

"He asked me and I told him." Frost said as he came up behind her. "He said he wanted to be prepared for the new ME and he asked how to go about it and I recommended google."

Jane looked at the smile on Frost's face. "Why do I have a feeling that I'm being ganged up on."

"Well Jane, you did say you wished there were more women in our department and from what I could see Dr. Maura Isles is definitely a woman." He looked in the direction her car had gone.

"Korsak! You talk like she's a piece of meat. Do you talk about me like that when I'm not around?" She looked between the two men.

"We talk about you like that when you're right in front of us but you never pay attention." Frost said as he looked at Korsak for confirmation.

"Yeah we do but it's more fun behind your back." He laughed at the horrified look on Jane's face. "Of course we don't Jane, you're family, you're like my sister and I would never talk about my sister like that."

"You've heard us stick up for you when Crowe gets on your case. We do the same when you're not here and he starts." Frost said in her defense.

"You mean that scumbag talks behind my back when I'm not here to stick my boot up his ass? That would be just like him he's too much of a wimp to tell me to my face how he really feels. Well when I get my hands on him he will have no doubt as to how I feel. You two ready to head back to the station? We can let CSU gather evidence and pick through it when they get back." She headed towards the car without looking back to see if either man was following. She didn't really care, she was busy thinking about the new ME. She had to admit that she felt a spark of interest when she saw the toned body leaning over the body. She'd always liked a woman who took good care of herself and it sure looked as if Dr. Isles definitely took good care of herself.

That was six years ago and through the years I have come to admire her intelligence and I may have actually learned a thing or two from my brainiac friend. I have never had a best friend, not one as close as Maura has become. I can't picture my life without her being a part of it. We see each other every day and most times we do something after work because neither one of us wants to go home to an empty home. At least that's what I keep telling myself. I just really like spending time with her, she has a great, albeit slightly quirky, sense of humor.

She gets what I'm all about and accepts me anyway. She gets along great with my family and she has learned to give as good as my family gives and hold her own in an argument against anyone in my family. But she also knows when to give in. It's fun to watch her and Ma argue over a recipe in the kitchen. Maura tells Ma she has learned to cook at the side of some of the best chefs in Europe but Ma says she learned at the side of her grandmother and no one can compare to her. When I asked her to go to a Red Sox game she went online and could tell me everything and anything about the Sox and each player even if she had no idea what it meant.

She was there for me every day and most nights after Hoyt got his hands on me the first time. She took time off from work and stayed with me 24 hours a day for almost 2 weeks and I loved every minute of it. She changed the bandages every other day like the doctor told her. She helped me wash my hair in the sink and I really liked that, she has such capable hands and I found myself wondering what else those hands were capable of doing. There were times we would be sitting in the living room watching TV and I would look over at her and would catch her looking at me. She would turn away quickly and pretend she wasn't looking. I found that I wouldn't let anyone but Maura and my doctor touch my hands. Ma seemed to take it as a personal affront that I would not let her touch me but she would smile when Maura took my hands and I let her check how they were doing. We seemed to touch more than we did before and we both seem to seek each other out to just be together.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

This particular morning I just wanted to see her but she was nowhere to be found. I was pacing back and forth in the morgue. "What do you mean she didn't come in today? Maura never takes a day off."

"I didn't say she took the day off." Dr. Jacobs continued the autopsy he was performing.

Jane started opening cabinets and looking under tables and ducked her head into Maura's office then turned back to Dr. Jacobs. "Nope still no Maura. Now if she's not here and she didn't take the day off where is she?"

"I don't know?" He never even looked up from the body on the table.

"Argh…" Jane screamed her frustration. "Doc I know you are a man of few words but would you mind elaborating just a tad bit?"

He finally stopped what he was doing and turned to her. "Jane, I really don't know, she didn't show up for work, she did not call in and she isn't answering her phone."

"And you didn't find that the least bit odd?" Jane said without disguising the exasperation in her voice. "Has this ever happened before, no? And that is because Maura does not take a day off unless someone forces her to."

"Jane, she is my boss so it is not my place to question her, Nancy told me she was not here and since Maura has told us all to use our own initiative I chose to start the autopsy I had scheduled. You're the detective so why don't you go be a detective and find out where she is because we could certainly use the help down here. Now I am going back to work if it is ok with you."

"Sure go ahead." She said sarcastically as she headed back upstairs. Her mind had already gone into "cop mode" and she didn't like the direction it was going. She pulled her phone out and tried both Maura's cell and landline and both went unanswered. She went to her desk and was tempted to pull out the phone Patrick Doyle had given her but first she decided to talk to Korsak and Frost. "Hey guys I think I need your help." They both turned to look at her as they heard the strain in her voice.

Korsak wheeled his chair over to her desk. "What's up Jane?"

"It could be nothing but just in case it's not, I want you guys to know what's up. Maura did not show up for work today and she didn't call in and she is not answering her phone. I am going to head over to her house to check on her and make sure she's not just sick or something. Frost I would like you to put those magic fingers to work on your computer and see if you can find out anything. Vince will you come with me?" She asked in a quiet voice, the fear coming through.

Vince immediately stood up and grabbed his jacket. "Of course I will."

Frost stood up and walked over to her and placed his hand on her shoulder. "Call me when you get to her house and let me know if she's ok?"

"Ok." She threw on her own jacket as she and Korsak ran out of the building.

"Do you want me to drive?" She threw the keys over her shoulder without even looking and headed for the passenger side. Korsak knew she had to be pretty upset to give up the keys. In all their years together she never willingly gave up even that little bit of control. "Don't say anything and do not gloat, you know I don't let you drive because you drive like an old lady. This is one time I would like you to drive like a cop in a hurry and not like my grandma ok?"

"Buckle up Janie, we're going to see how fast this puppy will go." He gave her an evil smile before he pulled out onto the street.

Jane grabbed the dash board with her left hand and her door handle with her other. "Damn Korsak, I want to get there alive." She yelled as he took a corner and she could have sworn she felt the tires leave the ground.

"Well you said you wanted to get there fast." He laughed at her grip on the door. "What's the matter don't you trust me? Remember I've been a cop a lot longer than you have and I've been driving since you were in…"

Jane turned quickly and pointed at Korsak. "Don't you dare say diapers. You've been telling all of us that you are not old enough to be our father so do not say diapers." She was able to smile at his antics. She reached over and clapped him on the shoulder.

"Now are you ready to go save your girlfriend?" Korsak was looking straight ahead and missed the look of fear that crossed Jane's face.

_Is he joking or does he really know how I feel?_ "What do you mean my girlfriend? Maura is not my girlfriend, we're just friends. I'm not like that Korsak."

"What are you talking about? I've seen the way you two look at each other and the little secret touches." He turned to look at her and was surprised by the look of fear on her face. "You're serious aren't you? You two aren't a couple?" Jane shook her head no. "Damn I guess I lost that bet with Frost." Jane almost got whiplash from turning her head to face Korsak. "Hey kid you can talk to me."

"You guys are betting on my love life? That is so pathetic." She turned to Korsak with a serious expression. If I tell you you better not tell anyone else."

He zipped his lip to show her that her secret was safe with him. "Of course not, maybe I can still win that bet with Frost if he doesn't know you're not together yet."

Jane playfully slapped his shoulder. "You guys need to get a life if all you have to do is bet on my love life. Maura she gets me Korsak. She puts up with my shit and gives as good as she gets. She's made me a better person. Look she's even got me wearing colors." She pulled on her red button down shirt. "She's there when I need to talk to someone." Korsak gave her a mock hurt look and she slapped him on the shoulder again. "You know what I mean. She's my calm port in a storm. God I sound like a Hallmark card? But it's how she makes me feel. She's got to be ok."

"Let's not jump to conclusions here kid, let's wait until we get to her house. Maybe we'll find her fast asleep because she forgot to set her alarm and she'll apologize over and over for causing trouble." He didn't think she would be there because Maura is too responsible but he was trying to keep Jane from thinking about the alternative.

"God, I hope you're right." They pulled up in front of Maura's townhome and saw her car in the driveway. "Her car is here so maybe you're right." They walked up the sidewalk and Jane stopped halfway to the door and drew her gun. Korsak did the same thing. "Door's open, keys and purse on the sidewalk I don't think she overslept." They enter the house carefully and checked each room and Maura was nowhere to be found. Jane started pacing as soon as they finished the walk through. "Why her, she couldn't hurt a fly. She doesn't have a mean bone in her body. What the hell."

"Ok Jane it's time to call in CSU and see if they can find any evidence that might lead us in the right direction. Let's go back to the office and start going through Maura's cases, maybe she did something inadvertently that pissed someone off." Jane was sitting at her desk going through file after file and not seeing anything. "Korsak I can't just sit here and wait for something to happen." She opened her desk drawer and pulled out the phone that Patrick Doyle had given Maura and dialed the only number that was programmed into the phone. "Doyle if you had anything to do with this I will kill you myself."

"Detective Rizzoli, always a pleasure to talk to you but I have no idea what you are talking about. Is Maura ok?" His voice was a mixture of fear and anger.

"No she is not ok. It looks like she was headed out to her car this morning and someone grabbed her. It's been awhile since you sent the message by killing O'Rourke, have you pissed anyone off lately? Oh how stupid of me, of course you have, as the head of a mob family you piss people off on a regular basis don't you?" Her voice was dripping with sarcasm.

"I can assure you that since Collin's death I have been lying low, well except for O'Rourke that is. Detective Rizzoli if Maura is missing I will find her" Doyle did nothing to disguise his anger.

"Not this time Doyle. This time if you find out anything you will call me and tell me. This time it's my turn. I don't want you pinning any pictures of Maura on another dead body this time. If anything happens to Maura you will be on my hit list I can assure you." Jane hung up and put the phone back in her desk drawer. She looked up at Frost and Korsak who were both staring at her. They both gave her a barely perceptible nod and went back to work.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Maura slowly opened her eyes and tried to clear her head. The room was pitch black. "I wonder what drug they used on me. Better yet who used it on me? If Doyle has anything to do with this Jane is going to kill him."

"Doyle has nothing to do with this. This is personal for me." Maura tried to turn towards the voice and that was when she realized she was strapped to the chair with duct tape. She struggled against the tape but to no avail. I guess Jane was right when she said duct tape was harder to get out of than rope. She could barely move her hands and legs. She felt the punch before she had a chance to try to avoid it then tasted the blood on her lip.

"What is this all about?" She asked the man quietly but then felt the fist make contact with the other side of her face and knew her eye was going to pay for that one.

He reached up and turned on an bare light bulb that hung above her. "All in good time Dr. Isles." The man grabbed Maura's hair from behind and jerked her head back and moved his face to within inches of her face. "You will be my guest until Detective Rizzoli can figure out what is happening and then I will send you back to her. What condition you will be in will depend on how fast she puts two and two together and figures out why I have you.

"What does this have to do with Jane?" This time the fist made contact with the left side of her face. "Why do you think taking me and beating me will affect Jane in any way?"

"I'm not stupid Dr. Isles, I've been watching Jane since the trial and I've seen the way she looks at you and you look at her the same way." He was pacing the room and Maura could feel that he was very agitated. "She even touches you in an intimate way when she thinks no one is watching. She's not fooling anyone and neither are you."

"I don't know what you are talking about." Maura was confused as to what he meant.

He charged towards Maura and took her face roughly between his large hand. "Do not lie to me, she's in love with you and you're in love with her and that is why I took you. She took someone I love and I want her to feel what I feel. I may not kill you like she killed my baby brother but by the time I am done with you you will wish I did."

"Jane has worked hundreds of cases and you expect her to be able to know that this is because of your brother?" He pulled his hand back and struck Maura just below her left eye again and she heard the bone break and knew that he had broken her cheek bone.

"I plan to give her a day or two and if she hasn't figured it out I will have to find a way to send her a clue to get her on track."

"I've seen your face now and that usually doesn't bode well for the person being held." She was helpless to defend herself against the onslaught of fists that repeatedly hit her in the stomach.

"This will not end well for one of us. Whether that be you, me or Jane Rizzoli I do not know." He turned to leave and on his way out turned off the light plunging the room into darkness once more. "Have a nice day Maura Isles."

The pain was intense and Maura tried hard not to pass out. She knew once Jane figured out who this guy was she would move mountains to find her whether she's in love with her or not. She also knew that Jane could be careless when her heart is involved and that could spell disaster for both of them. Then she started thinking about what the man had said about Jane being in love with her and her being in love with Jane. Yes she was in love with Jane and had been for many years but she was sure Jane did not feel the same way. But this guy seems to think Jane did. How the hell could he know and me not know? Now she had to figure out what she could do about it. She knew she had to find a way to get out of here before Jane gets involved so nothing would happen to her. Maura decided she would rest for awhile before she tried to figure out how to get herself out of this. She gave up the fight against consciousness. Her last conscious thought was of Jane as it was every night.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Korsak we are getting nowhere with these files." She threw what seemed to have been the 100th file she'd read onto the top of the pile on the left and reached for another one from the pile on the right. "I never realized how many autopsies she's done. No wonder she never goes home unless someone makes her."

"And it seems as if she put a lot of people behind bars because of her findings. Did you know she testified at this many trials?" He placed a file on the pile in the middle which was the tallest of the three piles and were the ones that might help them.

"I didn't before we started this search. It's a good thing Maura was so meticulous in her note taking but how the hell do we weed through all of these and narrow it down to one person?" Jane gestured to all of the files in front of the three of them.

"What if we're looking in the wrong direction?" Frost spoke from behind his computer before he stood up and took the next file off the middle pile.

Jane turned to him with a confused look on her face. "What are you talking about? Doyle said he had been lying low so the answer has to be in one of these files. Maura must have inadvertently pissed someone off."

"What about you?" Frost asked quietly.

"What do you mean what about me?" She glanced quickly between the two men. Frost looked to Korsak and he nodded. "I saw that Korsak, what does he mean?"

Korsak spoke reluctantly. "What about you? Have you stopped for a second and thought that this may be someone trying to get back at you?"

"That's ridiculous. If someone was trying to get back at me why would they take Maura and not me?" Both Frost and Korsak could see the wheels turning in Jane's head.

"Maybe it's someone who knows how you feel about Maura and knew it would be worse on you if they took her instead of you." Frost suggested.

"Does everyone around this place think Maura and I are lovers?" Both men nodded. "Damn, she doesn't even know how I feel yet everyone around here already think we're lovers. How long has this been going on?"

Korsak looked to Frost before he spoke. "Probably since shortly after she started working here."

"You mean that according to the gossip mongers around they think I've been sleeping with Maura for 6 years? Do you think Maura knows they think this?"

"She doesn't have a clue." Frost spoke up again.

Jane turned to Frost after he spoke. "Why do you say it like that? Like there's something wrong with her."

Korsak smiled at Jane's protectiveness of Maura. "I don't think he means it as a criticism, I think he means that Maura is so focused on her job that when she walks through the front door in the morning nothing else matters, well except for you." He laughed at her facial expression. "Oh we're going to have so much fun with you if just mentioning her name makes you blush like that."

"Hardy har har Korsak. So what are we supposed to do now go through all of my old cases to see who I pissed off? And we thought we had a lot of files from Maura, I probably have boxes full of perps I pissed off or their family members. She leaned back in her chair and rubbed her eyes. "My eyes hurt from reading for…" She looked at her watch. "four hours. Do you think they'll hurt her? If they hurt her I'm going to kill them myself."

"Let's not jump to conclusions Jane."

"Why not Frost? It's what I do best. When was the last time we found a victim in a case like this alive and if they were alive they were in pretty bad shape. Man, we have to find her fast." Jane stood up and started pacing furiously.

"But what if it isn't about you? What if it is about her and we start looking through your cases and the answer is in one of these piles." Frost suggested.

"Make up your fucking mind Frost is it me or is it Maura? We need to narrow this down and we need to do it fast. Why hasn't anyone called to take responsibility for this. Hey she comes from money maybe it's a ransom thing, maybe we should call her parents."

"Don't you think that is something that should be done in person?"

"Yeah Korsak I guess you're right. Frost do you want to go with me or do you want to keep working on your computer to see if you can find anything?" Jane asked as she was putting her jacket on.

"Why don't you and Korsak do the honors. I'm happy to let my fingers do my talking." He wiggled his fingers, cracked his knuckles and got to work.

Jane unlocked the car doors and got behind the wheel. When Korsak was settled in she asked for the address for Maura's parents. They drove in silence for the first few miles, both lost in their own thoughts. Jane knew she should stop thinking about what was happening to Maura but the cop in her wouldn't let her. She was really hoping her imagination was a lot worse than what they would actually do to her.

"Stop thinking about her, you'll only drive yourself crazy." Korsak said once he looked at her white knuckle grip on the steering wheel.

"How can I not think about her, she has been an integral part of my life for the past 6 years. I haven't even had a chance to tell her how I feel about her or even to just tell her I love her. Why didn't I at least tell her that?" She turned to Korsak and he could see the sparkle of tears in her eyes.

He reached over and put his hand on her shoulder, he knew how much she hated to show weakness of any kind. "You're only thinking about the bad results we've had. What about Mandy? She was perfectly fine. How many others have we found that were fine? She's a fighter and she'll be ok. Take the next left turn and we should be there."

She took the turn and stopped the car in front of the wrought iron gates. They both stared at the giant of a house beyond the gates. She thought the Fairfield house had been large but that was a cottage compared to this house. A guard came out of a little shack to her left and she rolled down her window. "Can I help you?" Shit even the help had a highbrow attitude.

Jane pulled out her badge and showed it to the guard. "I'm Detective Rizzoli and this is Sgt. Korsak and we need to talk to Mr. and Mrs. Isles, it's about their daughter Maura."

"They just arrived home last night from an extended vacation and they do not wish to be disturbed." He started to turn back to the guard house.

"They might want to be disturbed if you tell them it's about Maura."

"They are very tired, can you come back in the morning?"

"Are you trying to tell me that if something bad enough has happened to send two of Boston's finest out to their house they wouldn't want to hear ? Even if her life may depend upon it? I don't care whether they care or not, I care and I need to see them both right away. So get on your little phone or whatever you use to talk to another servant in the house who can talk to them and let us in." Jane gave him her best stare down until he turned back to the guard house. She watched as he picked up a phone and presumably called the big house. She could see when someone important must have come on the phone because his complete posture changed, it was as if he was a soldier snapping to attention.

The conversation seemed to be all one sided because he wasn't saying anything. Soon he hung up the phone and Jane and Korsak watched as the gate started to open slowly as the guard returned to their car. "Follow the road to the main house and you can park right in front of the front door. Someone will meet you there."

"Thank you very much." Jane said as she rolled up her window and headed up the drive. "Shit this driveway is longer than the street I grew up on. Damn can you imagine growing up in a house like this, look at this yard, you could fit a whole baseball field in the front yard alone but it sure doesn't look like any games have ever been played here."

"I think in a place like this the playing was all done inside. These grounds look as if it would take numerous gardeners and grounds keepers to keep it up, I don't think they'd allow children to play on this grass." Korsak let out a whistle as he looked around.

"They probably have more grounds keepers than Fenway Park has." Jane pulled up to the front door and put the car in park. She and Korsak walked up the front stair and were about to knock on the door when the door opened and a man in a suit stood there. "My name is Detective Rizzoli and this is Sgt. Korsak and we're here about Maura."

"My name is James and I will show you to the sun room where Mr. and Mrs. Isles are waiting for you. I helped take care of Maura as she was growing up and I was wondering if she is ok." He asked quietly as he led them through the house.

"We don't know yet. All we know is that she seems to be missing and we are hoping the Isles' might be able to shed some light on things." Jane said as he approached a large door with ornate carvings that appeared to be etched in gold.

Before he opened the doors he turned to both of them. "I love Maura like a father, and if there is anything I can do to help please let me know." He opened the doors and escorted them into the room. "Sir, Madam, this is Detective Rizzoli and Sgt. Korsak from the Boston Police department."

"Please come in and sit down. James can we get some fresh coffee in here? Would you two like anything other than coffee?" A blonde petite woman smiled at them.

"No thank you Ma'am coffee is fine for me." Jane said as she stood by the table.

"Me too, coffee is fine."

"Please have a seat. Charlotte Isles and this is my husband Douglas. What can we do for you?"

"We were wondering if you had heard from Maura or anyone else claiming to have Maura. She went missing this morning and we were hoping you may have heard from her." Jane pulled out her notebook in case they had anything to add to what she had already written there since this morning.

Douglas sat forward for the first time. "What do you mean when you say 'anyone claiming to have Maura'? Has she been kidnapped?"

James came in with the coffee and Jane waited until he left before she answered his question. "That's why we are here Sir, we don't know what has happened to her. She didn't make it to work this morning and Sgt Korsak and I went to her house and it appears that someone grabbed her from her front door as she was leaving for work. We haven't heard from anyone claiming responsibility so we came out here for two reasons. One was to let you know what has happened and the other was to see if anyone called you with a ransom demand or anything."

Mrs. Isles poured the coffee and pointed to the cream and sugar. "Help yourselves. We just got in from Europe late last night and we haven't heard anything about Maura. Should we hire a private investigator or something?"

Korsak prepared his coffee and sat back before he answered her question. "We are in the process of going through all of her cases to see if it is likely that she made someone angry enough to want to take her."

Maura's father stood up and started pacing. "What more can we do? I hate sitting around doing nothing. I think I will hire a private investigator to see what we can find out. We will of course share everything with you that we receive."

"We can't stop you from doing that Sir but we cannot give them access to any of our files due to the sensitive nature of the contents of those files. Maura's testimony has put many criminals behind bars and we are in the process of checking the status of those criminals to see if any were recently released and may want revenge." Jane sat back after she finished talking. "We will of course keep you as up to date as we can with our progress."

Douglas Isles finally sat back down and drank some of his coffee before he spoke. "We've always tried to give Maura what we thought would be best for her. We sent her to the best schools money could buy and tried to support her choice to become a Medical Examiner, although it meant less money and prestige, but if I had known it would lead to this I would have insisted that she become a real doctor."

"Sir, Maura is a real doctor and she helps more people than I think you realize." Jane could barely hold back the anger she felt towards these people who apparently had no idea what Maura really did.

"What could she possible accomplish by cutting open dead people?" Charlotte asked and Jane could hardly believe that she was serious.

Korsak sat back with a knowing smile on his face. This was when Jane was at her best, when she was defending Maura. He knew he should probably stop her before she said something she might regret later but someone should put these people in their place and who better than a person defending the woman she loved. He sat forward to refill his coffee and prepare for the fireworks.

Jane took a deep breath to control her slowly rising anger who do these people think they are. "Maura has told me all about those fancy schools and the trips abroad and how you had told her you didn't want her to be a Medical Examiner but Maura is damn good at her job." Jane watched as Charlotte winced at her use of profanity, so that's where Maura gets it. "She doesn't just cut people open, she cuts them open then uses what she finds to determine what they died from. She is so meticulous that she refuses to call a reddish brown stain blood until she has done all of the test to determine if it is blood. She can tell you just by looking inside someone if they had a heart attack or a stroke or an aneurism. She can tell you how long a person has been dead and she is usually accurate to within a hour. She can tell you what they had for their last meal which can lead us to where they ate, therefore being able to question people who may have been the last ones to see them alive. If we find a possible murder weapon she can verify it by being able to compare it to the wound. She helps collect evidence from a body that could lead us to where they were killed or where they spent their last hours. Maura has saved my life on a few occasions." She looked and saw the curious look on Korsak's face. "One time I had been shot, ok I shot myself, outside the station and she literally held me together until the paramedics got there and she still refused to move her hands for fear that I would bleed to death. But before she saved my life she had saved the life of my little brother just minutes before that. Other times are less tangible, she has seen me at my lowest point and said and did the right thing to bring me out of my funk. We share the cases as if they were our own people and Maura works her ass off on every single case to bring justice for the dead. She speaks for the dead. And she also brought peace to many families by doing and saying the right thing to them. So if you think she's not a real doctor I would put my life in her hands over any doctor out there. Now if you don't mind, we have a job to do, we have to find your daughter before it's too late. Thank you for the coffee." Jane gently placed her cup on the table and turned and left.

Korsak quickly said his thanks and ran after Jane. By the time he got to the car he was laughing so hard he had tears in his eyes. He got into the car and buckled his seatbelt and turned to Jane. "I'm glad you held back because I don't think they could have handled you telling them how you really felt." Jane turned to him and couldn't help but smile. "Jane did you see their faces? I don't think anyone has ever spoken to them like that. Their mouths were hanging open like cod fish and they sat there with a look of disbelief on both of their faces. Let's get back so we can get back to finding out where Maura is." He started whistling as Jane headed back to the station.

"I hope Maura won't hold it against me. I may have just alienated her parents and she may never forgive me." She glanced at Korsak with a worried look.

"She's just as beautiful as Maura said she was. I can see why she's in love with her." Charlotte sat back and looked to her husband.

"Did you see the fire in her eyes when she was defending Maura? I think Maura was wrong when she said that Detective Rizzoli didn't feel the same way she did. I think she loves Maura as much as Maura loves her."

"I remember the day she came to talk to us about it. I was surprised that she felt she had to tell us and I was so proud of her when she stood up to you when you said 'no daughter of mine is going to disgrace our name by bringing some dyke to family functions'. I don't think we have to worry about that. She a striking woman and she and Maura will make a beautiful couple."

He laughed a small laugh. "Maura sure changed my way of thinking by the time she left. Right now I'm afraid that the very determined Detective Rizzoli will turn Boston upside down until she finds her. I am going to make a few calls and get the ball rolling to see if we can help find Maura." He stood up and kissed his wife on the top of the head. "I'm going to be in my study until I am satisfied that we've done all we could to help and then we'll see where we can go from there. Could you have James bring me a pot of coffee?"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Maura opened her eyes, well maybe one eye, to see that she was still in total darkness. She wondered if this was part of the torture he planned to put her through. She turned to the door and was able to see a small sliver of light at the bottom. She knew her left eye was swollen shut because it hurt like hell and she couldn't see any light when she closed her right eye. She tried to move and a stabbing pain went through her left side, looks like he may have broken or cracked a rib when he hit her in the stomach. She didn't know if she could take much more than this. She knew that Jane has gone through worse and worked through it. She wondered how she was able to do it. She felt a new respect for Jane and what she has dealt with as a police office. If it hurt this much to move just the little she could manage, how must it have felt while Jane was chasing down and sometimes tackling suspects? She cringed at the thought of the pain Jane has had to endure and all in the name of being one of the guys around the precinct. She knew that most of the guys took time off when they had similar injuries but not Jane, nooo she had to prove she could hang with the rest of them. She was feeling light headed again and she prayed that he would not visit her again today. Was it even the same day? How long had she been unconscious? With the blackness she had no sense of how much time had passed. Was it an hour or more. Was it the next day already? Had Jane figured anything out yet? She heard the footsteps approaching the door and hung her head and tried to pretend she was still unconscious, maybe he would leave her alone.

He approached the door and turned his head to listen. There was silence from the other side of the door and he opened it slowly and entered. He closed the door behind him and turned on the light then waited to see if Maura was going to move or not. When there was no movement he wrenched her head back by the hair and when she reacted with a hiss of pain he knew she was awake. "Hurts doesn't it? Have you been awake long?"

Maura tried to shake her head but couldn't because of the grip he had on her hair. "I've been able to sleep on and off and I think I passed out a couple of times. How long have I been here? Have you contacted Jane yet?"

"I'm not sure you're in any position to be asking too many questions. But I will answer them for you. You've been here a little over 24 hours and no I have not contacted her but I do know that she along with Korsak and Frost have been working around the clock to figure out who took you and why. She even went to visit your parents."

Maura could not hide her surprise. "How is it you know all of this? You sound like you have someone inside keeping an eye on her." He slapped her hard, using the back of his hand and she felt the ring on his finger cut into her cheek.

"All of your answers will be answered once Jane puts two and two together and comes for you. Aren't you the least bit curious as to how she killed my brother?"

"I am but I wasn't sure if you wanted to tell me or not so I was going to leave it up to you."

"Last year she arrested my little brother when he was caught on the scene of a particularly nasty murder. I do believe you gave her the evidence to seal his fate. Something you found on the body supposedly pointed you to him. He swore to me that he didn't do it so I got him the best lawyer I could afford, I had to mortgage my home and practically everything I owned to pay for it. He was still found guilty and was sentenced to life without parole. We've spent the past year on appeals but they were all denied. Two weeks ago he was shanked in the yard during exercise time and he bled out where he fell because no one would let the guards near him."

"What does it mean to be shanked?" Maura asked out of genuine interest.

"Are you that dumb?" He asked as if he thought everyone knew what being shanked meant.

"No actually I am very intelligent I have a rather high IQ? All you have to have…" He kicked her in the shins and Maura screamed in pain.

"That was a rhetorical question and I thought with your superior intelligence you would have known that. A shank is something that an inmate makes from and everyday object available to them. They take something like a spoon or a toothbrush and sharpen it to a point and use it to stab someone either to send them a message or to kill them. In this instance they meant to kill him. I haven't found out why he was killed but I do know if Jane hadn't put him there he would still be alive. He was a good kid and I know he was innocent."

"If you thought he was innocent why didn't you come to us and help us to prove it? We may not be able to bring him back but maybe we can clear his name."

"What the hell world are you living in lady? Do you see unicorns in this fairy tale world? Nothing will make this right except someone else dying. Whether it be me or Rizzoli I don't care but one of us it not going to make it through this alive."

"What do you plan to do with me?" Maura asked hesitantly.

"You're my cheese in the trap. I plan to use you to lure Jane here. I've lost my brother, my home and almost everything else I own because of her. She has to pay."

"I thought you said you were going to make her feel the same way you do by killing me? You can't do that if you're both dead."

"I didn't say I was going to kill her. I said I was going to make her pay. Now I must go, I think it's time to contact Detective Rizzoli to steer her in the right direction. Can you imagine the guilt she'll feel knowing that she's the cause of your pain and anguish."

"Please don't do this." Maura was pleading with him. "This is not going to accomplish anything."

He kicked her in the shin again. "You profess to be an intelligent woman, use some of that intelligence and think about what we've been talking about. This will avenge my brother's death and Jane Rizzoli will suffer. I want her to know what she has done. I want her to know that she can be wrong and that she sent the wrong guy to prison and that got him killed and when she's sees you she will know she is responsible." Just before he left her pulled her head back once more. "I don't plan on killing her, I plan to leave her alive so she will live with the guilt for the rest of her life."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Jane was sitting at her desk when she heard Maura's ringtone. "Maura where are you?" Both Frost and Korsak looked up from their desks.

"Jane, I just wanted to tell you to look at yourself and you'd better do it fast or Maura will not survive."

"You son of a bitch where is she?" Jane stood up and started pacing.

"Now that would take all the fun out of it wouldn't it. You're going to work for this one. Unless you are as good as they say you are you may figure it out faster. You will suffer long and hard before this is all over as Maura is now. Look through recent happenings."

Jane heard the click on the other end of the line before she could say anything else. "This is all my fault. Can we trace the call?" She sat at her desk and rested her head in her hands and tried to keep from crying.

"No, but we can try to triangulate Maura's phone." He sat at his desk and started.

"What did he say?" Korsak asked in a gentle voice.

Jane took a deep breath and lifted her head to look at the two men who have had her back for years. "He says Maura is suffering and it's my fault. He told me to look to recent happenings in one of my cases. He's doing this because I did something to him. This is all my fault."

"He must have taken the battery out of Maura's phone because I can't get a read on it." Frost said dejectedly from behind his computer.

Korsak stood up and walked around Jane's desk and rested his hand on her shoulder. "This is not your fault. Some jerk has just decided to blame you for something he did or someone in his family got caught and you arrested him. So let's start going through your files starting from most recent and work our way back. Frost you'll keep doing what you were doing, once we find something promising you'll dig deeper to see if there have been any changes in the case. Jane we will find her."

"Yeah but what kind of damage will he have done by the time we do? I can't stand the thought of her being hurt." She started putting Maura's files away and grabbed the file for the most recent case she had worked on. "So since we are homicide detective, excuse me detectives and one sergeant, we have to assume I either killed someone, locked someone up that killed someone or did one or the other to someone's loved one. Gee, that narrows it down to what, all of my cases? Oops I forgot the ones I investigated and put behind bars, that would add another what gazillion people." She sat there for a moment and was deep in thought. "Frost get those fingers flying. Bring up the case file on Johnny Benson. He had a brother that was at the trial every day and told me it was my fault he was found guilty. Great one more thing to blame on Rizzoli. How would he know that hurting Maura would hurt me more than anything else?"

"All someone has to do is watch the two of you together for 5 minutes. Your eyes light up when she walks in the room. Her eyes gravitate to you as soon as she comes through the door and you both blush.

"Shit!"

"Shit? Shit what?" Jane moved over to look over Frost's shoulder.

"Johnny Benson was killed two weeks ago in the prison yard. There was no autopsy performed so he never came through here. That's why we didn't hear about it. Says one of the other prisoners shanked him but when they asked him why he said 'I'm in for life already why not enjoy the ride to hell'"

"Shit." Korsak said from right behind Jane. "Do the regular searches. Check for property he or his brother or any family member may own property where he could be holding Maura."

"Check for spaces that may have a basement or an abandoned building by it. If he is inflicting pain he will have to be someplace where no one would hear her screams." She walked away and almost ran to the bathroom. She leaned against the sink and gave into her feelings and cried. She cried for what Maura had to be going through because of her. No matter what anyone said she felt she was the one to blame, she knew it was stupid to blame herself but she couldn't help it. "Shit why didn't I tell her I love her? Because you were scared it would drive her away. Now instead she's being tortured because I love her and she doesn't even know it. This fucking sucks." She turned around and slammed her fist into the stall door. When she didn't feel any better she tried the same thing with her other hand but this time she felt pain and she felt something crack. "Shit now Maura's going to be mad at me because I broke my hand doing something stupid. Well at least it's not my left hand." She turned and walked out the door trying to bend her fingers and winced.

"Do you feel better now?" She looked up and saw Korsak leaning against the wall opposite the door.

"I did for a minute until I realized I might have broken my hand. Now I'm going to have both Ma and Maura mad at me and I can hear them both now." She adapted a whiney voice. "Now Jane did you really think that slamming your fist into a bathroom stall door would accomplish anything? Now you broke your hand for nothing."

"Is that your mother or Maura?" He laughed at her antics.

"Take your pick it could be either one." Jane looked at her hand again and saw that it was already swelling.

"Come on, I'm going to run your over to the hospital and get that X-rayed and they can put one of those splints on it or something." Korsak started towards the door.

"No I can't waste time on that while Maura is out there. I'll get it checked when she safe."

"Frost is still running checks so there isn't much we can do until he's done with that. I'll call him on the way and let him know where we are. Don't give me any lip missy you're coming with me and we can flash our badges to get through faster."

"We can't do that. Think about all those people that have probably been there for hours." She walked beside him out to the car.

"Do you want to join them and sit there for hours?" He opened the car door for her then headed around to the driver's side and hopped in.

"It does give me a feeling of power and superiority when I flash my badge." She smiled slyly at Korsak.

"That's my girl I knew I trained you better than that." He smiled back.

"When was the last time you abused your authority like that?" She knew Korsak was as much of a by the book cop as she was.

"Well I don't really flash my badge but Judy over at the donut place makes me jump to the front of the line when I come in the door. She yells out 'Boston's finest in a hurry step aside everyone'."

"She does that because she has a crush on you and wants you to notice her." Jane had to laugh at the wide eyed look of surprise on Korsak's face.

"Really? Well why doesn't she just say so."

"Really? And you call me dense. Woman in your age group live by certain rules. They wait for the men to ask them out and they don't kiss on the first date." Jane laughed at the look of fear on his face. "When was the last time you asked a woman out Korsak?"

"It's been so long I can't remember." He took a big sigh of relief when they pulled up in front of the hospital emergency room door. He threw his placard on the dashboard and ran around to help Jane open the door and took her by the elbow.

Jane tried to pull away. "I'm not an invalid I can walk by myself."

"I just figured it would make it look like you were hurt worse than you are and they might treat you faster."

"Oh in that case." Jane leaned heavily on Korsak's arm and moaned. The moan wasn't faked, her hand really hurt but she usually didn't show any weakness if she could help it but if it helps get her back to the office sooner she'll do anything for the cause. Jane clipped her badge on her waistband so it was visible.

Korsak helped her sit down in a chair and walked up to the window he spoke just loud enough so those around him could hear. "I have an injured police officer and I was wondering how long the wait is."

The nurse looked behind Korsak and saw Jane sitting in a chair with a look of pain on her face. "What happened?"

"She was chasing a suspect and when he jumped out a second floor window she didn't hesitate to jump out right behind him. He had fallen when he hit the ground and she landed on top of him but used her hand to brace her fall and we think her hand is broken. And then she wrestled with him and finally got the cuffs on him. I had to force her to come here because she wanted to take him down and book him before she came here."

"You can bring the officer this way." She pointed to the door.

"It's Detective, Detective Rizzoli."

"Isn't she the one that was shot in front of the precinct and received a medal for it?" She beamed at Jane, who was blushing profusely.

"Well yes she is." By this time everyone in the waiting room was staring at Jane with respect and no one was complaining about her going first. After they walked through the door and it closed behind them Jane turned around to give Korsak the patented Rizzoli stare and mouthed the words. _Jumped out a window? _He just shrugged his shoulders.

The nurse took them to one of the rooms and told Jane someone would be in to take her to X-Ray after she left the room Jane turned to Korsak. "Are we supposed to put all that on the medical report? We can't lie on an official document."

"We don't have to. It will be a different nurse taking your vitals and taking notes so we can tell her whatever you want to tell her." Korsak puffed out his chest, obviously proud of himself.

"Oh you are an evil man Vincent Korsak. Remind me to never piss you off." She was laughing as she said it.

"Oh you already have but like I said you're like my little sister and I save my evilness for those who truly deserve it."

At that moment a nurse came in looking at a chart. "Ms Rizzoli?"

"Detective Rizzoli." Jane corrected her.

"I'm sorry. I thought the name sounded familiar, I was one of the triage nurses on duty the night they brought you are your brother in. How's he doing?" She blushed when she asked the question.

Jane tried to keep from laughing out loud. "He's completely healed. What's your name and I'll let him know you asked. Maybe I can have your number and I'll have him call you himself." Jane looked over the nurse's shoulder and winked at Korsak.

"No that won't be necessary. Do you really think he would call me?" She asked shyly.

"I can guarantee it. So when can I get out of here?"

"Oh I'm sorry you must be in pain I brought you something for that." She handed Jane the small cup in her hand and poured some water for Jane to take the pills.

"What are they? I don't want anything that will knock me out I have too much work to do."

"They're just extra strength aspirin and they will just take the edge off the pain." She watched Jane swallow the pills. She went back outside the door and came in with a wheel chair. Let's go get an X-ray of that hand."

"What the hell is the chair for? I broke my hand not my leg." She heard Korsak clear his throat and when she looked at him he jerked his head toward the wheel chair. "Ok." She turned around and sat down in the chair grumbling the whole time.

Korsak stayed in the room and called Frost to see if there was anything new. Frost said he was still digging but he hadn't found anything promising yet. Korsak hung up and sat in the chair to wait. Jane was grumbling even more when they brought her back about 10 minutes later. "Now we have to wait for a doctor to look at the X-rays and decide what to do. I could see for myself that it's broken so why do we need a doctor? Just put a splint on it so I can get back to work."

"Be patient maybe that's all they'll do. Let's just wait for the doctor."

Jane stood up and climbed back up onto the bad and laid back. When she moved to place her hands behind her head (her usual position when lying on her back) she winced in pain. She quickly looked up at Korsak and pointed at him. "Don't you say anything. Do not say it."

"I told you so."

"I told you not to say it."

"Am I going to have to separate you two?" Jane looked up as the doctor walked in the room with a smile on his face. "You two sound like a couple of petulant children. You probably don't remember me Detective Rizzoli but I was the doctor on call the night they brought you in. I must say you look much better this time than you did last time. Where's Doctor Isles?"

Now she remembered why she didn't like him. He was hitting on Maura every time he came into my room when she was there, which was every day. "She's not with me tonight. She doesn't know about this yet."

"I'm not sure I want to know how this happened but I have to ask." He smiled at her.

"Do I really have to tell you?" He just nodded his head. "Don't tell the nurse out front ok?" He nodded again. "Does that nod mean no you won't tell her or you will?"

"Doctor patient privilege ok?"

"I punched out a bathroom stall door." She lowered her head.

"What did it do to you?"

"It was there and the person I wanted to hit wasn't." She looked up at him as if she was proud of her answer. "Can we get this taken care of? I'm in the middle of a very important case and I'd really like to get back to it."

"Ok this is what I am going to do. I will put a temporary cast on it and have you come back in 2 weeks to see how it's doing. It's a pretty bad break and if you don't follow the instructions to the letter I may have to do surgery." He held up the X-rays so Jane could see them. He pointed out a spot on the film. "See this bone right here? I need to pop it back in and then we need to make sure it stays in place. If it doesn't we will have to put a pin in to hold it together."

Jane held out her hand. "Let's pop it back then so I can get back to work.'

'I'm going to give you a local anesthetic to numb the area then we will have to take another X-ray to make sure it is in place then cast it and send you home with some meds for the pain." He pulled a small vial out of his pocket and went to the cabinet and get a needle. He drew the amount needed from the vial and turned back to Jane. "You'll feel a little prick."

"That's ok I deal with pricks every day." She smiled up at him with her usual smirk.

"There's that sense of humor I remember." They waited a few minutes for the anesthetic to take affect then he picked up her hand. Jane almost pulled her hand back out of reflex because she didn't let people touch her hands but then she relaxed. "I remember those scars and I forgot to ask you about them."

"Forget again. I don't talk about it." Jane felt a slight pain in her hand and heard a popping noise and watched as Korsak cringed and turned away behind the doctor. "Sounds like it went into place, let's forget about the X-rays ok?"

He moved her hand and they all heard a pop as the bone popped back out. "See that's why you can't take this lightly. I will pop it in once more then get the X-ray and cast it up and send you on your way." He popped it back in then left the room to get the nurse. She wheeled her back to X-ray then back to the room.

"I can't believe you turned away. Wimp!" She laughed at Korsak.

"How the hell can you sit there like it was nothing? You have to have felt something."

"Yeah I did but I'm so used to playing the tough guy and showing no weakness. You know how I feel about that." Jane looked at Korsak and saw a small smile. "What are you smiling about? I just tell you I'm in pain and you're laughing? What's wrong with this picture?"

"Always the tough guy aren't you? You don't have to be tough with me Jane." Korsak said gently.

"Oh don't go soft on me Korsak or I will start crying. I'm so worried about Maura and all I want to do is find her. When we have her back safe and sound I will take time for myself but I can't right now. I know you understand that." She was almost pleading with him to let it go.

"Ok, I'll let it slide for now because I know how important this is but when we get her back you will be taking time off, as I'm sure Maura will." He gave her a sly grin.

"Ok let's go down to the cast room and get you taken care of." The same nurse from earlier helped her to the wheel chair.

They finally got back to the office about an hour later and Jane was chomping at the bit to get back to work. She walked in the office and Frost looked up. "Don't say anything unless it's to tell me you found something that will help us get Maura back." She sat in her chair and pulled it up to her desk.

"All there is is the house they grew up in and that's in the heart of the city, not exactly where you would take someone once you've kidnapped them. I'm still digging. I'm looking to see if he or his brother have used any aliases then I'll check property in those names. How ya feeling?" He looked pointedly at her hand.

"Strong as an ox."

"And stubborn as a mule." Korsak said from behind his desk. "Given a choice I think she would have done the whole thing without letting the doctor numb her hand before he started moving the bones around." He watched as Frost looked a little queasy. "See the bone was broken in a way that it kept popping out. The doc would pop it back in and it would pop out." Frost looked like he did when he saw blood. "Must have happened about 6 times before the doc finally said he was going to pop it in and Jane had to hold the bone while they took another X-ray to make sure it was in place and then they put a cast on it. She might have to pop it back in on her own. Show him how he did it Jane." He held up his hand and cracked his knuckles and Frost cringed.

Jane was laughing by the time Korsak finished. "Korsak give the guy a break ok? Frost it only happened once and it stayed in by itself and they put this cast on it and I have to go back in a couple of weeks to see if it's healing right. Korsak just likes to watch you turn green. Lay off Korsak."

"I'm glad you're ok. I can understand why you were punching out stall doors, this case is so damn frustrating. But I'm going to look until I find the answer."

"Maybe you should go home and get some rest and start again with fresh eyes later." Jane suggested.

"Are you going home?" Jane shook her head. "Then I'm here until Maura's back.

LT. Cavanaugh walked into the room and looked around at the three tired detectives. "Would it do any good to tell all of you to go home and get some rest?" He looked at their determined faces. "I didn't think so. If I brought a cot or two in would you use them?" All of them just stared at him."Rizzoli do I want to know what happened to your hand?"

"Well sir, I had a difference of opinion with the stall door and I showed it who was boss. It won't happen again."

"Looks like you got the short end of the deal."

"Yeah but I taught the door a lesson." She gave him her best smirk.

"I'll fill out the paperwork and bring it out for you to sign. Gotta cover your ass." He turned and walked away.

"Did he just say he would fill out the paperwork?" Both Korsak and Frost nodded. "He must really feel sorry for us. Oh well let's get back to work on this." She picked up a file that Frost had put on her desk and booted up her computer to start helping Frost with his fact finding mission.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Maura woke up when the door slammed open. "Seems like your girlfriend is a smart as they say she is. It only took her a couple of hours to figure out it had something to do with my brother. They have started checks on my brother and I for property where we may be keeping you."

"How do you know this?" He reached above her and turned on the light and she winced as the light hit her eyes. Shortly thereafter her body started to spasm from the 50,000 volts of electricity coursing through her body from the barbs of the taser.

"I'm going to leave those barbs in your stomach and whenever I want to get your attention I'll just do this." He pulled the trigger again and her body went into spasms again. When he released the trigger again Maura's body slumped as best as it could in her duct tape restraints. He pulled her head back and saw that she was still conscious. "Now you know how it feels to be tasered."

"It's better than the alternative." Maura said almost meekly. "Which is being shot or killed."

"I gotta hand it to you Maura you got guts. You can obviously see that when you ask questions it irritates me and causes you more pain but you keep asking them or making useless comments. But being of above average intelligence you would not have gotten that way without asking questions. But can you refrain from asking questions for just once? I have to think about how I will greet Jane when she finds this place."

"How long have I been here?" Maura was barely conscious and the pain in her stomach was unbearable, she didn't know if it was from the taser or the punches from earlier.

"I guess I'll let you get away with that one. We are about halfway through the third day and you will be happy to know that your three friends in the homicide division have put everything else on hold and are doing nothing except trying to find you. They have not slept and they have had all of their food sent in. The little coffee shop around the corner is even delivering coffee to them just the way they like it. Your girlfriend had to take an hour or so to go to the hospital. Don't ask because I am not going to tell you why, you'll see for yourself when she gets here. Let's just say she was treated and released within an hour and was back on the job immediately thereafter." He once again grabbed her hair from behind and pulled her head back so that he could look at her. "Looks like it's going to take quite a bit of healing before you get

back to the beautiful woman you were when I brought you here." He reached up and pushed on Maura's left cheek and watched her wince in obvious pain. "Looks like your cheek bone might be broken but I'm sure you already figured that out. Anything else broken?" Maura just shook her head. "Well I'm going to have to work on that then aren't I?" He looked at her left shin and could see the bruise from where he had kicked her before and he kicked her again as hard as he could and laughed as Maura screamed. "I wonder how long your friends can work without any sleep. They better figure it out soon or you may not survive." He reached up and turned off the light and Maura finally felt as if she could relax but just as she took a small breath she felt his foot make contact with her other shin. "Didn't want that leg to think I was neglecting it. Have a nice day."

"Oh Jane what have you done to yourself this time? I hope you really are ok. I know whatever it is it's because of what's happening to me. Please don't hurt yourself because of me. I wish you knew how much I loved you." She once again lost the fight with consciousness and passed out.

She could have been unconscious for minutes or hours when she opened her eyes again. The room was still pitch black and she wasn't sure how she felt about that. Most times when she woke up he was there with her and this was the first time she had woken up on her own. She didn't mind being in the dark but this dark was different than any she had ever known before. It's like when you first turn off the lights and your eyes have not adjusted to the change in light and you can't see anything. But your eyes do adjust and you can pick out shadows and outlines and after a while you can almost see clearly but this darkness is nothing like that. Even with the little sliver of light under the door she could not see any shapes or make out anything in the room. At first it didn't scare her until she heard movement in the corner. "Is somebody there?" The only sound she heard was a scratching noise from the same corner. It was also then that she felt the liquid running down her left leg which told her that she more than likely had a compound fracture from where he had kicked her and she was bleeding and that was attracting the mice or worse rats. It was then that she remembered an episode from one of Jane's cop shows where and undercover cop had been discovered and his punishment was to be tied to a chair, much as she was, and then they beat him so he was bleeding and left him to the rats. "I will never watch another cop show with Jane, no matter how much she begs."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"How can this guy be invisible? Why can't we find anything on him or his brother? Does he have any other siblings?" Frost just shook his head dejectedly. "How about their Mother?"

"Died three weeks after Johnny was sent to prison." Frost read from the computer screen. "She was destitute and died penny less. She was living in a shelter downtown when she died."

"Great. One more thing for him to put on his 'blame Jane for' list. What are we missing? Does he rent a storage space?"

"If he does it's not in his own name. I've always been able to find something but like you said it's like this guy is invisible. He doesn't own a home, he's not renting, so where does he live? That's got to be where he's keeping Maura but I'll be damned if I can find it." The frustration coming through in his voice.

Jane walked over and placed her hand on h is shoulder. "It's ok Frost. I know if there is something to be found you'll find it. If you don't find anything it's because it's not there. We can't know all of his aliases, he could have made a name up at the time he needed it. It's been 3½ days and I keep thinking about what he may have already done to Maura and it's tearing me apart. When he called he said he wasn't sure Maura could last long. How can he expect us to find him if he didn't leave a trail." Just then her phone rang with Maura's ringtone. Jane looked to Frost. "You ready to trace this?" He nodded and she answered the phone. "Alright you son of a bitch where are you? We've checked everything and you left us no trail to follow to be able to find you. Can I talk to Maura?"

"No you cannot talk to Maura because she's not with me. You thing I'm crazy enough to call from where I'm keeping her so you can triangulate this call and find her? You must think I'm stupid. Andreas Jones." Then the line went dead.

"Frost did you get anything?" She looked hopefully at her partner.

"He's good. He knew exactly how long it would take to trace the call and he hung up before I could trace it. Did he say anything?"

Jane turned when she heard Korsak enter the room, she had forced him to go down to one of the overnight rooms used for cops to take breaks and he looked much better. She worried about him sometimes, he was slowing down and it scared her. She turned back to Frost. "Yeah he said a name. He said Andreas Jones. Let's see what comes up with this guy." She turned back to Korsak. "You feel any better? You look better."

"Yeah and I think both of you need to take a break. You've both been up for over 72 hours and you can't be thinking straight." Korsak sat down at his desk. "I take it he called back and gave you another hint."

"Yeah he did and before he hung up he said Andreas Jones so I have to assume it's the name he used for whatever space he's using. And don't worry about me I've actually taken a few naps while Frost's computer was doing checks."

"I've done the same thing and I actually feel quite rested." Frost's fingers were flying across the keyboard as he spoke. Once again they waited for the search to complete. "Bingo! Andreas Jones owns lots of different properties. Now we just need to narrow things down a little bit."

"Let's do it fast, Maura may not have much time." Jane was once again looking over his shoulder. "Any isolated property?"

"I'm going to have to look at aerial views to determine that." Frost looked up at her.

"Really? Then why are we talking? We're this close." She held her thumb and finger about an inch apart. Let's go find her ok?" She clapped him on the shoulder and walked back to her desk and put her head down on her arms.

"Isn't she cute when she sleeps?" Korsak laughed.

"I heard that Korsak." Jane said with her head still down.

"But you're still cute." Frost said.

"Your eyes should be on your screen and not on me Frost." Jane giggled from her hiding place in her arms. "If you guys don't shut up I won't get any rest."

"So do you want me to wake you when I have a few possible?" Frost smiled over at Korsak knowing what the answer would be.

Jane looked up and caught the end of their exchange of smiles. "Well, duh!" Jane laid her head down again. "Now shut up!"

"Does that include me?" Lt. Cavanaugh asked from the doorway.

"No sir, just these two jerks." Jane once again did not lift her head to answer.

Lt. Cavanaugh walked over to Frost's desk and stood behind him. "So where are we on this?" He asks in a quiet voice hoping to let Jane get some much needed rest.

"Jane just got another call from Tim Benson and he gave us a name of Andreas Jones and we're hoping that's the name he used on the property where he may be holding Dr. Isles. I'm waiting for the results of the search. Then hopefully we can go out and find her."

Jane's head popped up when her phone rang again with Maura's ring tone and Frost nodded his head telling her he was ready to trace the call. "Where are you you son of a bitch?"

"Jane don't come he is going to kill you." Maura's voice was weak until she screamed in pain when he pulled the trigger on the taser. .

Jane winced when she heard her scream. "Maura, are you ok? Has he hurt you?"

"Now you know she's still alive but as you can tell she's not her normal vibrant self. It's hard to tell how much more she'll be able to withstand. The rats are definitely interested in the open wounds she has and they are having a feast." He hung up the phone before Jane could respond. Jane laid her head down again and couldn't stop the tears. She didn't care who saw her being weak at this point. Her shoulders shook with wracking sobs. The three men just stood there and watched. It's not that they didn't know what to do, they just knew Jane needed the time to herself and she would resent it if any of them did anything. Lt. Cavanaugh quietly went back to his office and Frost and Korsak tried to look busy. Jane stood up and started to leave the room but turned back to the guys. "Thank you." And gave them a small smile.

"Leave the stall doors alone ok?" Korsak told her and she gave him her usual smirk as she left the room. He then turned to Frost. "Have you found anything yet?"

"A couple of promising properties. How do you think we should go about checking them out? Do we go in guns blazing with S.W.A.T. or do we go in quietly alone."

"This is personal for him and he wants Jane one on one but we can't give him that. All she wants to do right now is get to Maura and make sure she's ok. I think we take him on ourselves, narrow the field down to three of the most promising locations and the three of us will check them out together."

"I just finished the aerial search and I think we can narrow it down in a matter of minutes. First I'll check which are warehouses." His finger flew across the keyboard. "Ok just one of those. Now which ones are isolated houses with basements?" His eyes never left the screen.

Jane came back and could feel the tension in the room. "Hey Korsak what's up?"

"Frost has finished the search and he is narrowing it down to the three most promising sites then we are going to go find your girlfriend."

Jane could not contain her excitement. She walked over behind Frost and took his head between both of her hands and kissed him on the top of the head. "I hope you know how much I appreciate what the two of you have done over the past three days. But you Frost with that fancy smancy Computer degree gave been a god send, and if we find Maura because of this just name your price and I will try to give you whatever you want."

Frost looked up and saw how serious Jane was but he knew he couldn't take advantage of her feelings. "Jane Maura is my friend too and when we find her safe that is all the thanks I need. Now let's go find Maura." He pulled the sheet out of the printer as he opened his desk drawer and grabbed his gun.

Jane ran to her desk and pinned her badge and gun to her belt and grabbed her jacket from the back of her chair. The smile on her face lit up the room. "Come on Korsak you're wasting time." She almost ran out of the room.

Korsak and Frost followed quickly behind her. "She'd buy you a house if you asked her ya know?" Korsak nudged Frost in the shoulder and laughed.

"Aw come on. Did you see that smile? I know even you wouldn't take advantage of that." He threw over his shoulder as he was trying to catch up to Jane.

"Yeah I guess you're right. Let's go before she takes off without us." He laughed as he picked up his pace.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Frost read off the directions from the map on his phone to Jane as she drove like a bat out of hell. "I think the best place to park would be on this hill here." He showed the map to Korsak. "That way we can see what we're up against."

"Looks like a good vantage point. We can check for cameras or traps." Korsak leaned forward and tapped Jane on the shoulder. "Can't you make this heap go any faster, you drive like my grandma?"

"Really? Are you kidding me? I'll show you how to drive a car. Frost you had better be ready to give me the directions well in advance for when I need to turn." She laughed and hit the gas and the car jumped forward. "I think it would be wise for both of you to hold on to something. Frost I don't want to give us away so tell me when we get close so I can turn the siren off." She barely slowed down at intersections but for safeties sake she did glance to make sure there were no other cars coming and hit the gas again. "So boys how are we going to handle this? Do we go in guns blazing or go in stealth mode?"

"I think that stealth mode might be the way to go." Korsak from the back seat and Jane could swear his voice had gone up a notch.

"What's the matter Korsak does my driving scare you? Remember I was trained by the best." She glanced in the rearview mirror and had to laugh. "You look a little green around the gills the Korsak."

"Keep your eyes on the road missy. I may have trained you but I've never ridden with you at this speed. You just make sure we make it there in one piece."

"Too much at stake not to get there in one piece." She turned when Frost told her to turn and two blocks later turned off the siren and slowed down to normal speed.

"Pull over behind that bunch of trees on the right." Frost said as he looked down at the map in his lap. "There's a clearing between the trees that should give us a good view of the warehouse."

Jane pulled the car over and all three of them got out and put on their bullet proof vests and checked their guns then carefully made their way to the clearing in the trees. Korsak pulled out binoculars so he could check the surrounding area. "Looks like there are cameras on the roof pointing in all different directions. We'd have to stay in the trees for as long as possible. Looks like there is about 10 to 15 yards of open field we would have to cover to get up against the building. Unless he has cameras in the trees we should be able to follow the building around to the entrance."

As they we talking Jane's phone rang with Maura's ringtone. "What have you done to Maura? I will kill you if you have hurt her in any way." Jane smile had turned to a grimace as she spoke to Benson.

"Well then I guess you are going to have to kill me because she is definitely hurt. I think she may have a couple of broken bones." Jane winced when she heard that. "But enough about Maura. I see that you finally found me."

Jane looked around to see if she could see how he was able to see them and that was when she spotted the camera in the tree to their left. She pointed it out to Korsak and Frost. "So are we going to play cat and mouse or are you going to man up and let me come in and get Maura so it will be just you and me?"

"Let me get this straight. Are you saying you are willing to come in and trade yourself for Maura?" His voice was incredulous. He couldn't believe she would be willing to do that.

"Of course I will if all three of us can come in and the two guys can take Maura out and get her some medical attention." It was at this point that both Korsak and Frost realized what Jane was planning to do.

"No Jane I will not let you stay in there alone with him. There's no telling what can happen to you." Korsak was adamant.

"Same goes for me, you can't take him on by yourself."

"So now that your two boys have said their piece I want you to put your phone on speaker so they can hear what I have to say." She did as he said and they all stood there listening. "I want all three of you to stand up and place your weapons on the ground. That includes your backup pieces. Remember I can see you."

"No I am not going in there unarmed, that's an unfair advantage for you." Korsak argued.

They were able to hear Maura scream in the background as she was hit with the taser again. "Well you could just stand there and listen to me torture her or drop your weapons and come on in."

Jane was the first to stand up in full view and remove her gun from the shoulder harness then bend down and remove her backup gun. She watch as Korsak and Frost did the same thing. "Now what?"

"Follow the path down the hill and that will bring you to the back door. It's unlocked so I will leave it up to you to find your way to the room in which Maura and I will be waiting for you. I will allow Korsak and Frost to take Maura out of here so if you want to call for a helicopter to fly her out of here I would do it now. And trust me she will need a helicopter." Frost got on his phone and called the hospital and gave then the coordinates so the helicopter could find them. "I will give you one hint, when you enter the building take the first hallway to your left. That is all the help I will give you. I will let you know that the inside of this building is worse than the toughest maze you have ever been through. I know because I designed and built it. There are many rooms and many doors and you will have to open every one of them. Some may lead in the right direction and some may lead to nowhere, hell some may just have another wall behind it. But you won't know if you don't open the door will you. Better get started, you know when you're close because you will hear Maura's screams. We can keep the line open if you'd like to but I will not give you anymore hints. I might even lead you astray." Jane heard Maura scream again before he hung up the phone.

"I guess he decided not to leave the line open." Jane said to no one in particular as she started to navigate the maze. "Do you think we should split up?"

"No. I'm not letting you out of my sight until we find Maura because there' no telling what you might do if you find him first." Korsak said with a determine look in his eyes.

"First last or in between, it doesn't matter when I find him I'm going to do to him what he has done to Maura. He will feel the sting of the taser over and over again until he begs for me to kill him then I will zap him again. He is going to die a slow agonizing death and he will beg me to kill him before I'm done with him. Or hey I may just shoot his ass when I see him."

"We don't have any guns." Frost mentioned the obvious.

"So none of you have a backup to your backup?" She bent down and pulled out a 38 from her right shin. "I only showed him my primary backup. This baby is my backup's backup." She place the gun in her waist band behind her back.

Korsak laughed behind her. "So that's why you walk the way you do."

"What do you mean, how do I walk?"

Korsak was trying hard not to laugh any louder than he already was. They were each opening doors as they proceeded down the hallway. "You walk like you have something between your legs and it turns out you do."

Frost couldn't hold back his laugh. "Yeah I always wondered about that too."

"Alright guys let's get serious, we need to find Maura." She turned to them with a scowl but they were both laughing and she couldn't help but smile. "Ok now that the tension has been relieved can we get to work?" She turned and opened another door that only led to an empty room. "How many doors do you think are in this building?"

"Well in this hallway along there are 20 so there is no telling how many more we are going to have to open." They rounded the corner carefully and all three of them sighed in frustration.

"Shit! There must be a hundred doors. This is going to take all day." Jane leaned against the wall and tried not to give into the tiredness that was trying to take over her body. She pushed off the wall and started down the hallway. She looked up and realized there was another floor above them. "Fuck, do you think he's got her up there?" She pointed to the ceiling.

"Ah shit I never thought about that. The building has 4 floors so she could be anywhere and it's isolated enough so that he wouldn't have to keep her in a room where no one would hear her. Should we bring in help? I looked at the floor plans and it never occurred to me that he would set it up like this. The floor plans had each floor as wide open space and I thought we'd be able to see her easily. I never thought he'd be this sick." Jane could see the same frustration on Frost's face that she herself felt.

"Jane I know you want to be the one to find her but she may not have the time it would take us to search this whole building."

"I know you're right Korsak but if Lt. Cavanaugh comes out here, which we all know he will, he will not let me exchange myself for Maura. Can we bring in some guys on our own? Do not call Frankie because he won't let me make the exchange either." She turned and started pacing then started down the hallway again opening doors. She turned to tell the guys to start making calls but they were already on their phones. Just then hers rang with Maura's ringtone. "What do you want now you prick, I thought you said you would call again?"

"I just called to let you know that your guys may as well hang up their phones because if you bring in extra help Maura is dead. If I see one more body come over that hill outside I will shoot her. Remember I have more than that one camera so they cannot get in without me seeing them."

"Then what would you use as a bargaining chip to get to me?" Korsak and Frost we're listening intently.

"Your anger." He said smugly.

Jane muted the phone and told the guys to call everyone back. She took the phone off of mute. "Can you at least tell us what floor she's on?"


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

"Guess what Maura?" He asked as he once again grabbed her hair from the back and pulled so he could look in her eyes not that her eyes were open. "Jane and her friends are on the way. She has agreed to exchange herself for you." He imagined that the emotion on her face was fear, it was hard to tell without the eyes open. "Yup in just a little while one of us will be dead. Since I have this…" He caressed her cheek with the gun he held in his hand. "and Jane gave hers up before she entered the building I have the advantage don't I?"

"Why don't you just kill me? You said it would hurt her more than killing her would." Maura begged.

"Because I've decided I want the eye for an eye. I want her as dead as my brother is." He started pacing like a maniac. "Minutes, she will be here in minutes and I can exact my revenge. My brother will finally be able to rest in peace."

"Do you really think he would want this? If he was innocent and you kill another innocent person that will not even the score." Maura tried again to talk him out of killing Jane.

"No it won't but it sure will feel good. If I have my way she will be in worse shape than you are before she dies." He said it with a maniacal grin then he reared back and back handed Maura across the face and blood flew from her lips to the right as her head snapped that way. Then he made a fist and brought it down on the back of her head and she passed out. He waved the smelling salts below her nose until Maura coughed and raised her head slowly. The time for being able to open either eye had long passed so she wasn't even able to prepare herself for the blows she knew were coming and he seemed to take pleasure in that fact. "I've only got a little while left with you and I'm not going to waste it with you passing out. Oh you can pass out and you will but I will wake you up as soon as you do. If Jane is going to kill me I'm going to make sure she has good reason to do it. Did you ever wonder why it hurt so much when I did this?" He kicked her in her already broken leg. And she could not hold back the scream of pain. "It's because these are steel toed boots and I could kick just about anything and put a dent in it. It's no wonder that it broke your leg." He stomped on the top of her foot and she yelped in pain.

"I don't suppose there is anything I can say to change your mind about this is there?" Maura winced as the pain in her lip increased as she spoke. "Have you ever thought about what led Jane to arrest your brother?"

"No why do you ask?"

When Maura spoke it was barely above a whisper because it was all she had the strength for. "Who do you think gathered the evidence from the body of your brother's victim's body? I did. Who showed the evidence to Jane in a way that convinced her your brother was guilty? I did. Who do you think presented it to the grand jury to indict your bother? I did. You saw me at the trial presenting the same evidence to the jury, don't you think I convinced them he was guilty? What about the other cops on the case? What about the District Attorney you presented the case itself. I thought she was pretty convincing in her closing arguments and apparently the jury thought so too. It was more than one person that put your brother in prison. What about the guy that spanked him in the prison yard?"

"Shanked not spanked!"

"Well what about him. He more than anyone else should be held responsible for his death. There were so many variables that led to his arrest which unfortunately led to his death. Why do you blame Jane so much.?"

"I was there when she arrested him. They busted into my house and she threw him up against the wall and handcuffed him but when she said that 'garbage like him didn't deserve to share the air that normal humans breathe' I wanted to kill her right then and there."

"Why didn't you?" Maura asked quietly. She knew if she could keep him talking or thinking he wouldn't be hitting her and it would give Jane and the guys more time to find her.

"Because there were too many other cops around and they would have killed me right then and there and I didn't want my brother to see that." He said with a note of pride in his voice. "I have work to do to prepare for our guests. But rest assured I'll be back." He swung around with a kick and the toe of his boot made contact with her ribcage and she bent forward as much as the tape would allow and let the blissful darkness overtake her.

"This is going to take all day." Jane leaned against the wall and tried not to give into the tiredness that was trying to take over her body. She pushed off the wall and started down the hallway. She looked up and realized there was another floor above them. "Fuck, do you think he's got her up there?" She pointed to the ceiling.

"Ah shit I never thought about that. The building has 4 floors so she could be anywhere and it's isolated enough so that he wouldn't have to keep her in a room where no one would hear her. Should we bring in help? I looked at the floor plans and it never occurred to me that he would set it up like this. The plans had each floor as wide open space and I thought we'd be able to see her easily. I never thought he'd be this sick." Jane could see the same frustration on Frost's face that she herself felt.

"Jane I know you want to be the one to find her but she may not have the time it would take us to search this whole building."

"I know you're right Korsak but if Lt. Cavanaugh comes out here, which we all know he will, he will not let me exchange myself for Maura. Can we bring in some guys on our own? Do not call Frankie because he won't let me make the exchange either." She turned and started pacing then started down the hallway again opening doors. She turned to tell the guys to start making calls but they were already on their phones. Just then hers rang with Maura's ringtone. "What do you want now you prick I'm in a hurry, I thought you said you would call again?"

"I just called to let you know that your guys may as well hang up their phones because if you bring in extra help Maura is dead. If I see one body come over that hill outside I will shoot her. Remember I have more than that one camera so they cannot get in without me seeing them."

"Then what would you use as a bargaining chip to get to me?" Korsak and Frost we're listening intently.

"Your anger." He said smugly.

Jane muted the phone and told the guys to call everyone back. She took the phone off of mute. "Can you at least tell us what floor she's on?"

"It goes against my better judgment but I will tell you that she is on the bottom floor." Jane heard the distinct sound of flesh hitting flesh and heard Maura sharp intake of breath before he hung up the phone.

"What did he say?" Frost asked quickly as he was still dialing his phone.

"He said she was on the bottom floor. Did the floor plans show anything below ground level? Don't answer that. If he could do all of this her could certainly create a room below us." She said it as she waved her arms around to indicate all that was there but was not supposed to be. "You know what? Fuck this." She turned around and stormed back the way they had come from.

"Do we follow her or wait to see if she comes back?" Frost looked to Korsak and saw an equally confused look on his face.

"I say we keep opening doors, we know she'll be back. She wouldn't leave without Maura." The two of them continued down the hallway occasionally looking behind them to see if Jane was coming. Finally they looked back and both started laughing Jane was carrying a sledge hammer in each hand.

She had a big smile on her face when she got to them. "What are you two laughing at? Should make things go faster don't you think?" She handed one to Frost and kept the other one for herself. "Now let's find Maura the old fashioned way." She swung the sledge hammer as far over her head as she could and brought it down on the flood with a satisfying crunch of wood.

"What's your plan Jane?" Korsak asked from his vantage point leaning up against the wall. "Break down the walls instead of opening the doors?" Korsak was still laughing.

"I figured he thought we would open every door until we found one with stairs either going up or down." She was huffing and puffing between each word but continued to swing the hammer. "If we make a hole large enough for me to fit through I can see if we are already on the bottom floor of if there is a floor below us. Maybe this is the only floor with a maze, he thought we'd spend all day in this maze. He may have even steered us in the wrong direction to begin with to give him more time."

"What about me, I won't be able to fit through a hole that you can fit through?" Korsak was almost whining.

"Well tubby you should have thought about that before you had that 3rd jelly donut this morning." She smiled to take the bite out of the remark. "I will send Frost back after he finds the door that will let you down. First let's see what's below us." She swung the hammer with extra power as she felt a surge of adrenalin course through her. After three more swings she broke through and she and Frost started pulling up floor boards. Jane stood up and took a couple more swings to make the hole bigger. She laid down on the floor and stuck her head through the hold then stood up and started swinging with renewed speed. "There's a floor below us with cement floors. That has to be the bottom floor." Jane pulled a few more boards out of her way and was able to lower herself through the hole with Frost following behind. She looked up and saw Korsak at the edge of the hole. "Don't even think about it Vince. I'll leave a trail of breadcrumbs for you to follow. Oops don't have any. Like I said I'll send Frost back for you. Bye." She said with a smile and took off.

Korsak huffed in frustration as he leaned against the wall and lowered himself to the floor. "I hope she doesn't do anything stupid. Who am I kidding we're talking about Jane here." He leaned his head back against the wall and prepared to wait.

Jane and Frost moved slowly around the area they had fallen into. Jane stopped and held her hand out to stop Frost then turned to him. "We got two doors, I've got the gun so I want you to go low and I'll go high. If he's there he'll aim high and I'll take him out. He should be the only one besides Maura here so if it's not Maura get out of the way."

"And if it is Maura?"

"You'll get her out of here and I'll go after him." Jane gave him her patented smirk knowing he wouldn't go for it. He adamantly shook his head. "Ok the two of us will bring her back to Korsak and he can get her to the helicopter and we'll go after him. But remember, he's all mine."

"Well duh, unarmed man here, what could I do, disarm him with my good looks?" He gave her his best smile.

She turned and gave him the once over. "You are kind of cute, maybe you could. Let's go." They both moved slowly to the door on the left, Frost crouched and Jane stood at full height with her gun pointed towards the door. Frost reached up and flung the door open and what they saw tore Jane's heart apart. She put the gun back in her waist band and ran to the woman on the chair. She reached up gently and raised her head and had to take a deep breath before she could speak. "Ah Maura I am so sorry." She reached up and gently moved the blood mottled hair off of her face and cringed.

"Jane? I knew you'd come." Jane watched as a tear slid down Maura's cheek. She reached up and carefully wiped it away. She was worried at how quiet Maura's voice was.

"Sweetie I am so sorry this happened to you. It's all my fault." Jane didn't even realize that she was crying until she saw a tear drop on the front of her shirt "We're going to get you out of here ok honey?"

Maura yelped in pain as Frost removed the tape from her broken leg. "It's broken, it hurts." She whispered in Jane's ear.

"Careful Frost her leg is broken."

"Sorry Maura, I'll be more careful." Frost said gently as he removed the tape as careful as he could without moving her limbs.

"Just rip the shit off I am so damn tired of it keeping me tied to this chair." Jane and Frost looked at each and smiled.

"Language Maura." Jane joked.

"Ah shut the fuck up and get me the hell out of here." Maura smiled as best as her swollen lip allowed. When her hands were free she reached down and tried to pull the taser probes out but her fingers were numb and she could grasp them. "Jane pull these probes out will you?"

"He used a fucking taser on you?" She turned around to try to try to get her anger under control. When they had all of the tape off Jane reached down and carefully lifted Maura from the chair. She winced when Maura cried out in pain. "I'm sorry sweetie I didn't mean to hurt you."

Maura reached up and put her arms around Jane's neck and whispered in Jane's ear. "That's ok it feels better now with you holding me like this." Then she laid her head on Jane's shoulder and passed out. Jane turned her head and lovingly kissed the top of Maura's head.

They made it back to the hole with no incidents and they were able to pass her through the hole to Korsak but not before Jane placed another kiss on her head. "Hey Korsak wait a minute." She turned to Frost and lowered her voice. "I want you to go back up there and help him get her to the helicopter, we both know he can't do it himself and she needs the help now. Come back when you do that and I'll be waiting here for you. You may not believe it but I really don't want do face this guy alone but I do want to find him. I will wait here unless something comes up to change the situation. Get going he may not let me wait long." She watched as Korsak reached down and pulled Frost up far enough so he could reach the edge of the hole and pull himself up.

Frost turned around and leaned down the hole. "Hey how's your hand?"

Jane held up her right hand and looked at the splint that was more or less in pieces but still held her hand still. She smiled up at him. "Completely forgot about it but now that you mentioned it it hurts like a son of a bitch." Frost smiled and pulled himself back up and took off after Korsak. Jane turned around slowly and the smiled faded from her face. "Hope you guys will forgive me but I gotta do this one alone and I don't want anyone else getting hurt." She turned and took off for the door to the right.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

"Where's Jane?" Maura asked as they placed her on the gurney and headed for the helicopter. "I want Jane to go with me." Maura was becoming frantic.

"Maura." She calmed a little when she heard Korsak's voice. He climbed in beside her in the helicopter. He made room for the medics to do what they needed to do to help Maura.

"Vince where is she? She went after him didn't she? Damn her, why didn't she just leave it alone and come with us?" Maura did nothing to stop the tears. "Why does she have to be so stubborn?"

"Whenever you're involved she's stubborn. She wanted this to be over with so he couldn't hurt you again." He held her hand in his and tried to offer comfort.

"He's got a gun and he said he'd shoot her before she had a chance to do anything."

"She's got one too and we know she knows how to use it better than the majority of the cops on the force so I think she's got the advantage over him." Korsak had a hard time looking at Maura, she had taken so much abuse from Tim Benson but she had yet to complain about it.

"Don't let her hear you say that she's better than the majority, she thinks she's the best. He said he made you guys drop your guns? How did she manage that?" Maura's voice was starting to slur as the pain medication they gave her started to kick in.

Korsak smiled as he thought of the conversation they had. "She has a backup to her backup."

Maura managed to smile through the drug induced fog. "Where did she keep it?"

"In a holster on her other ankle."

"So that's why she walks that way sometimes." Maura smiled as she gave into the drugs. Vince couldn't stop himself from laughing.

"Ok now that we've got her unconscious we can get to work on her injuries. Took her long enough. I'm Doctor Rivera and I'm the Life Flight doctor." He turned to Korsak and smiled. "What the hell happened to her?"

"My name is Sergeant Korsak with the Boston P.D. She's been tortured for the last three days."

"Hope you got the guy who did this. No one should do this to anyone let alone to a woman. I know that's a sexist remark but look at her. Who is she?" He went about cutting Maura's clothes off and smiled as Korsak turned away.

"She's Doctor Maura Isles the Chief Medical Examiner."

Korsak watched as the doctor struggled to control his anger. He clenched and unclenched his fists before he spoke again. "It can't be. Maura's a good friend of mine and this can't be her. Her face is so swollen even her own mother wouldn't recognize her."

"I can assure you that is Maura and we haven't gotten the guy yet but we will." Korsak's face was a picture of pure rage.

"I know I am supposed to preserve life but I hope he feels some of what he put Maura through before he dies." He went about checking Maura's injuries and logging them in the computer so that by the time they got to the hospital they would be ready for her. "What the hell did he use on her legs?" He spoke into the microphone that enters the information into the computer. "She has a compound fracture of the right tibia and possibly the left fibula.. Her left zygomatic bone is fractured and there are numerous contusions covering her body. From the bruising on her abdomen it appears there may be internal bleeding and fractured ribs." He turned to Korsak and smiled when he saw that the Sergeant was a little pale. "You ok Sergeant?"

"Yeah. I've seen a lot of what man does to man in my time on the streets but this is personal. She's a good friend and I want to strangle the guy you did this. Just like you I swore to uphold the law but things like this make me question all I've ever believed in. I've heard the perps tell me they just lost it when they saw what the guy did to their loved one and they killed him in the heat of passion. Now I know what they mean."

"So why are you here instead of after the guy who did this?" There was no accusation in the question just curiosity.

He smiled at the doctor and grabbed his stomach. "Couldn't make it through the hole." At the doctors confused look Korsak went on to tell him the story of how they found Maura and by the time her finished they were landing at Mass General Hospital.

"I will do my best to keep you updated as much as I can. You may want to contact her parents and let them know what's happened."

"Will do Doc and you take good care of our girl there." Korsak sat down in one of the chairs and prepared to wait. He dug out the piece of paper that had Maura's parent's number on it and called them to let them know what happened. They said they'd be there as soon as possible. Then her called Frankie and Angela to let them know they found Maura and both said they were on their way to Mass General. Korsak sat there and all he could think about was not being able to help Jane and Frost. He then looked down at his stomach. "Starting tomorrow you will start getting smaller."

"The only way that will happen is if you work with it not against it." Frankie laughed from the doorway then looked around expecting to see Jane. "Where's Jane?"

"She's still trying to catch the guy. Maura's in pretty bad shape and Jane wanted to make sure he didn't get away. She made sure Maura was safe before she went after him."

"How bad is Maura?"

"Yeah how bad is she?" Angela entered the waiting room and sat down next to Korsak.

"Do all of the Rizzoli's practice that or does it come natural?" Korsak looked between Angela and Frankie.

They both looked confused but it was Angela that spoke first. "Practice what Vince?"

"Do you wait around the corner listening and waiting for the grand entrance or does it just happen? Jane does it all the time."

"Speaking of Jane, where is she?" Angela asked. "Is she with Maura?"

"No, Maura is in surgery, she looked like she was in pretty bad shape. I thought I would wait until her parents get here so I only have to go through it once. I think once is all I can stomach right now. Jane made sure Maura was ok before she and Frost went after the guy who did this."

"I hope she kills the son of a bitch. Maura is guilty of nothing except doing her job and loving Jane." She looked at the surprised faces of Korsak and Frankie. "What you didn't think I knew. If you think they're bad at work you should see them at home. A person would have to be blind to not see how they feel about each other. They seem to be the only ones that don't know how the other feels."

"I think Maura has chosen a very worthy partner." Maura's father said from the doorway as he escorted his wife to a chair.

"I give up. Everybody is intent on making the entrances. Is there anyone else waiting in the hallway to make an entrance?" Both of Maura's parents look confused but the shake their head.

"So Sergeant what can you tell me about how Maura is doing? And where is Detective Rizzoli?"

"Call me Vince or Korsak please. Ok now that everyone is here I will tell you what I know. This asshole apparently bought this warehouse with getting back at Jane in mind. He had to have been working on this for awhile now. He had it setup in a series of mazes that we had to find our way through. And doors as far as you could see each time we turned a corner. Jane got tired of opening doors so she took a shortcut downstairs. She went out to the car and brought back two sledge hammers and proceeded to smash through the floor then she and Frost dropped through the hold and found Maura and brought her to me and I brought her here. The doctor said her right leg was broken, maybe the left one too. He fractured her ribs and broke her cheekbone. He face was so swollen I couldn't even believe it was her, those were only the injuries he could see he said there may be some internal bleeding too." All of this was said in a gentle voice so as to take some of the sting out of it for Maura's parents.

Charlotte sat forward with tear in her eyes. Angela stood up and sat next to her and put her arm around her. "She'll be fine, we both know she's a tough cookie."

Maura's mother turned with a small smile. "Yes I know she would have to be to survive the childhood she had. Where is Jane? Shouldn't she be here too?"

"She's still out trying to catch the son of a bitch that did this to your daughter. She won't come back until she does."

"As I would expect, she's very protective of Maura. She put my husband in his place when she came to visit us. She's a tough one too isn't she?"

"The toughest." Angela said with pride. "Sometime too tough for her own good. She jumps into situations without thinking and when her heart is involved it's even worse. There's no telling what she will do to the man that did this to Maura."

"I can definitely understand the need for retaliation. Right now if he were standing in front of me I would kill him and I can honestly say I've never felt this way before. Maura may not be of my blood but she is my daughter."

"Charlotte not matter what the circumstances of her birth you're still her mother and you always will be. And in your own way you do love her."

"Do you think she knows that? I don't know if I've ever told her that. But this has put things in a different perspective. It has made me realize that I would like to get to know my daughter better. I may never be a good mother but perhaps I can be a friend." She turned to her husband with tears in her eyes and noticed that his were wet too.

"We can only try dear." He took his wife in his arms and held her while she cried.

Angela sat and watched the couple and she was still having a problem with the fact that they would rather travel around the world and attend stuffy fancy get togethers than spend time with their daughter. Especially a daughter as wonderful and giving as Maura. Without hesitation she gave up her guest house and she loves without expecting anything in return. That's when she allows herself to love. I think I know now why she's afraid to love. She loved her parents but she did not feel loved in return and it hurts. When she and Jane finally figure out how they feel about each other she will be proud to call her her daughter too. Show her what a real family is all about. Angela looked up when the doctor came in the waiting room.

"The family of Maura Isles?"

"That's us." Douglas spoke up.

"Can we speak somewhere privately?" He gestured towards the hallway and the Isles' stood and followed.

"I can't believe they wouldn't want us to hear what the doctor has to say." Angela looked around to Korsak and Frankie. "Remember when Jane shot herself and everybody was waiting? Whenever the doctor came in we wanted everyone to know what was going on. We didn't shut anyone out. We must be too low brow for them."

Just then Maura's friend and nurse Jan came in and looked around the room. "I'm probably breaking all kinds of procedures here…" She gave them all a look that said she wasn't really worried about it. "but Maura is out of surgery and she looks like shit but she'll be ok. She's got a broken tibia on the right leg." She pointed to her own leg to show them which bone it was. "And a hairline fracture of the fibula on the left leg." She pointed out that bone too. "He must have hit her numerous times on her left cheekbone because she's going to need some further surgeries on that, he did a number on it. She has two broken ribs on the right side and three on the left. There was some internal bleeding but they took care of that. I lost track of how many stitches it took on all of the lacerations and the list of where she wasn't bruised is much shorter than the list of places where the bruising was. She's going to need intensive therapy, mental and physical. I hope you guys are up to it. Where's Jane?" She just realized Jane was not in the room.

"She's hunting down the dog that did this to Maura." Korsak said from his chair.

"I hope she does to him what he did to Maura." Jan said with venom in her voice. She finally sat down next to Angela and let her feelings out. "If I didn't know it was Maura I would not have recognize her. She's one of my best friends and she has been there for me more times than I can count and I swear I will be there for her now and I will let you know everything as soon as I know it. It will only be a day maybe two and she'll be moved into a private room and you can see her."

"Are you saying we can't go in and see her?" Angela asked with a pained expression on her face.

"Not unless her parents give the ok. I can maybe sneak Jane in when the parents aren't there." Jan gave them all an understanding look. "I know you all love her as if she was family…"

"She is family!" Frankie jumped up. "I can't believe we won't be able to see her when she wakes up. She was there for Jane and I bet she expects Jane to be there for her too."

"I'll see what I can do and I'll talk to her parents but I can't make any promises."

Angela reached over and enveloped the young nurse in a hug. "We appreciate anything you can do. Now get back to work. Now we can't stop worrying about Maura and worry about Jane."


	12. Chapter 12

**The next chapter will probably be the last so you might want to look under "complete" to read the end. That is of course if I remember to change the status to complete. So maybe you should check both. Oh well!**

Chapter 12

Jane carefully looked around each corner before she took the turn and cautiously walked down the hall. "Come on Timmy it's just you and me now."

"It's Tim. I applaud your ingenuity in using the hammers to break through the floor. I knew you'd be a worthy opponent."

"Well then show me that you're a worthy opponent and show yourself Timmy so we can get this over with. I'm ready for a good fight. Or are you afraid that you'll get beat by a girl? Are you all talk and no action Timmy?"

"I told you its Tim not Timmy. I will show myself when I am good and ready." Jane could hear the frustration in his voice.

"I think you're just afraid I'll beat the crap out of you Timmy and you'll wonder what others will say when they find out. But guess what? By the time I'm done with you you won't care what other people will say because you'll be where you belong, joining your brother in hell. Come on I've been waiting for this for three days, let's do this."

"Alright let's do this." Jane swung around when she heard his voice behind her.

She advanced on him with fire in her eyes. "I saw what you did to my friend and you are going to pay for it. I hope I have the chance to do just half of what you did to her. Let's keep this a fair fight ok? Wanna put the gun down for the time being? If you get me to the point where I can't fight anymore then you can shoot me ok? But anything else we find to use is fair game ok?"

He turned to Jane. "Do you want to go back out to the open area so we have more room to move? I'll go first ok?" He turned to walk back down the hallway and held the gun out to his side so Jane could see it. Jane followed cautiously behind him watching his every move. "Ah Detective Frost you're just in time for the final round. Jane and I are going to have a little fight and you can be the witness." He placed the gun on a low shelf to his right.

Jane didn't take her eyes off of Tim when she placed her gun in the corner to her left then spoke to Frost. "Barry I don't want you to interfere in any way. This is between him and me. If by any chance I don't win this fight I want you to tell Maura I love her and that I'm sorry I couldn't be there for her. But I don't plan on losing."

"Jane you don't have to do this. We can arrest him and have him face charges for what he did to Maura." Frost tried but he knew there was no stopping Jane.

"Naw he would only get the minimum and then he'd be free to do the same thing once he got out. Maura would always be looking over her shoulder like I do because of Hoyt. It's better to finish this here and now. Stay out of it Frost. Come on Timmy let's get this over with."

"How many times do I have to tell you not to call me that?"

"You can tell me until you are blue in the face, which it looks like you almost are, but I am still going to call you Timmy. Is that anger or frustration causing that tint to your face or are you just naturally green around the gills like that?" He caught Jane off guard when he charged her but she recovered quickly. The pipe he had just glanced off of her shoulder. She rounded on him and landed a blow to his kidneys and he dropped the pipe and she was pleased with his grunt of pain. He came back with a kick to her ribcage that almost knocked the wind out of her. He then brought his knee up and caught her in the nose. "Ah shit now I'm going to have to have Maura set it again."

She advanced on him and caught him in the ribcage with a kick of her own and brought her fist down on the back of his head and kicked him when he fell to the floor. Tim grabbed her foot and twisted it until she fell to the floor then he jumped on top of her and got in a few well place punches to her face before Jane put her arms up to block the blows and was able to throw him off of her and regain her footing. They both backed away from each other, Jane reached down and used the hem of her shirt to wipe the blood from her nose. They were both breathing hard as they stared each other down. "You're pretty good for a girl. Just as good as I thought you'd be."

"I hate to say it but you're not half bad yourself. Looks like you've had some training." Jane tried to get her breathing under control before they started again.

"Kickboxing lessons for the last 3 years and regular practice at the gym 3 days a week. So are you ready?" He started to dance on the balls of his feet and advanced on Jane. Jane stood to her full height and prepared for a long battle. She knew that most kick boxers advanced with the intent to lead with a kick and she was ready for it when it came and she was able to counter the kick with one of her own to his groin area and he went down. She landed a couple of good kicks before he recovered but when he did he went after her with a renewed vengeance. He caught her with a kick to the side of the head and she actually saw stars before she felt the kicks to her right knee before it gave out and she fell.

She was able to roll out from under his kicks and continued to roll until she was clear of him and could stand. The first step she took on her right leg she felt her knee almost give out again but then was able to stand. She watched as he grabbed the pipe he had dropped earlier and held it across his body. He walked towards Jane wielding the pipe like a sword and knew she was going to have to make some pretty quick moves to avoid the pipe. She spotted another piece of pipe to her left and she dove for it and was able to bring it up just in time to stop a blow from his pipe. She felt the pain all the way down both arms and could feel them begin to weaken. She faked a roll to her left then hit him in the right knee when he started to swing where he thought she was going to be. This gave her enough time to get to her feet and move away from him to regroup. Tim stood up across the room and watched at Jane as she limped to lean against the wall. "Looking a little rough around the edges there Jane. Are you sure you're going to win?"

"Jane let me help you!" Frost begged from his vantage point.

"No! I told you to stay out of this. I'm not done yet." He voice was even more hoarse than normal and her breathing was very labored. But then so was Tim. "Is that all you got Timmy? Bet you never won a tournament as a kick boxer did ya? Bet you weren't even good enough to get into one. Come on now let's quit pussy footing around and get this over with so I can get to the hospital." She held the pipe as high as she could and stared at Benson. She could see that there was anger in his eyes but the spring in his step was gone. "Come on Timmy."

"Stop calling me that." He charged with the pipe above his head just as Jane thought he would. She braced herself as best as she could and prepared to attack. "You're crazy you bitch." He swung wildly and Jane was able to side step the swing and her pipe made contact with his ribcage and he screamed in pain but surprised Jane by swinging around and hitting her low on her back and she screamed in pain. He swung again but she spun around and blocked it with her own pipe then brought the pipe up and caught him under the chin.

Jane dropped the pipe then started pummeling him with her fists until he was down on the floor. She kicked him in the ribs with what strength she had left until she thought he was unconscious then stood up and walked away to catch her breath. "Jane!" She heard Frost warning but it was a split second too late. She heard the shot then felt the pain in her shoulder and instinct had her diving for her gun. She was lying on the floor when she rolled over and fired then things went black.

"Shit! Did you get the number of the truck that hit me?" She tried to move in the front seat of the car and every movement was excruciatingly painful. "What happened to Benson?"

Frost took a quick look over at Jane and winced at how bad she looked. "I'm going to drop you off at the hospital then take care of things."

"Is he dead?" She turned her head slowly so she could see Frost's face.

"Yeah you killed him. Even in as bad a shape as you are you're still a good shot." He smiled at Jane. "You got him dead in the middle of his chest, literally and figuratively. You have no idea how hard it was to sit still and watch you fight that son of a bitch and do nothing about it. I've never seen you fight like that, guess your time in the gym paid off."

"I had an incentive. I needed to make sure he didn't walk out of there alive because I couldn't deal with Maura having to go through what I do every day." She said this with her eyes closed and he head resting on the back of the seat. "She has to know he won't come after her or find someone that will come after her like Hoyt has done with me. How far are we from the hospital?" She opened her eyes and looked around to see where they were.

"About 20 minutes, why don't you rest and I'll wake you when we get there?" Frost looked at his partner and tried to smile. "You've had a rough couple of hours."

"No shit Sherlock. I think I will close my eyes for awhile. Hey Frost? Thanks for everything." She closed her eyes and leaned her head against the cool window.

"I've always got your back Jane."

"I know Barry but thanks all the same." She woke when he pulled up to the hospital.

"You go in, I'm going to go take care of things then I'll be back." Jane didn't even have enough energy to respond. She got out of the car and dragged herself to the waiting room. "You talkin' about me behind my back Ma?" Jane smiled as she limped into the room.

Angela stopped smiling when she looked up at Jane and saw blood covering her shirt and dripping from her hand. "What did you do to yourself this time Jane Rizzoli? Come sit down. What happened?" She sat back and looked at the cuts and bruises on Jane's face and hands.

Jane looked to Korsak. "How's Maura? Is she going to be ok? How bad is she hurt? Come on Korsak tell me something." She was almost pleading.

"If you'd stop asking questions long enough I'll try to answer them. Both legs are broken, she has some broken ribs and her cheekbone is broken." Korsak took a good look at Jane and smiled. "So champ how many rounds did you go and who got knocked out first?"

Jane looked at him as if he had insulted her. "Did you have any doubt as to who would win? How dare you." She smiled at her ex-partner. "He didn't go down easy but he did finally go down. I had to take a couple of hits but it was worth it."

"Looks like you took more than a couple. Did you forget to duck or something?" She winced and grabbed her side when she tried to swat Korsak. "So where is he?"

"Let's just put it this way, maybe we can keep him in one of the refrigerators at the morgue and he can be Maura's first case after she comes back to work. Lets' hope I.A.D. sees it as a case of self defense." She looked up with a sheepish grin on her face. "They may decide I used excessive force in taking him down. The M.E. will do an autopsy and determine the extent of his injuries and submit his findings to I.A.D."

"Jane did you use excessive force?" Angela turned and took Jane's hand.

"Ma if you'd seen what he did to Maura you would have done the same thing. Hey Frankie can you go find a nurse or doctor or something, my arm is killing me."

"Ah come on Jane I want to hear what you have to say." Jane stood and took off her jacket and when Frankie saw the amount of blood on her shirt he ran out of the room.

"What the hell Jane? What happened?" Angela was tearing Jane's shirt off of her shoulder.

"Geez Ma ya got me half naked here. Have a little respect for my privacy." Jane tried to grab the pieces of material and cover herself. Korsak just sat back and laughed at the two of them.

"You got yourself shot again didn't you?" Angela's voice softened when she saw Jane's shoulder.

"Maybe a little." Jane smirked up at her mother.

"How do you get a little bit shot Jane? You are either shot or you're not. And what's wrong with your hand.?"

Just then a nurse entered the waiting room and Jane looked up into the eyes of Maura's friend Jan. "I thought I told you the last time that I didn't want to see you here again. What happened now?"

"How's Maura doing?"

"As best as she can right now. She got herself beat up pretty good but she's a fighter and she'll recover from this. Now quit trying to avoid the subject and tell me what happened Jane. Did you get shot again?" Jan looked at her shoulder to confirm it. "Alright Jane we have to take you in and get this taken care of before you bleed all over the place." Jan reached for Jane's good arm and tried to pull her up to follow her. "What's that on your hand?

"It's supposed to be a cast thingy. Can't you just tape up my shoulder and take care of it after I hear how Maura is?"

"How about I go in and see how long before her parents finish visiting with her and ask them if you can visit then I'll come back and let you know if we have time to do it before they comes out? You don't want to scare Maura when she wakes up and sees you covered in blood."

"She's used to it." Jane gave her a sheepish grin and Jan turned to walk out of the room.

"You still haven't told me what you did to your hand Jane." Angela said in the tone Jane knew only too well. It meant she wasn't going to give up until she got an answer.

"Ma, you know we've been trying to find this guy for three days with minimal sleep or clues. I let my frustration get the better of me and I hit the stall door in the woman's bathroom at the precinct. We just couldn't find her and I tried and tried and I knew it was all my fault that she was gone and I felt so guilty. Ma she's gotta be ok." Her voice raised and octave and Angela could hear the panic in her voice.

"How long has it been since you've slept Jane?" Angela asked gently as she put her arm around her oldest child.

"I don't know. What day is it?"

"You need to sleep honey."

Jane couldn't remember the last time her mother used a tender loving tone of voice with her and it almost made her give in to the temptation to rest her head on her shoulder and sleep but she didn't. "Not until I see Maura. When I see for myself she's ok I'll take care of myself."


	13. Chapter 13

**Ok I lied this still isn't the last chapter. Besides everyone seemed to want more so here's more. I would really like to thank all of you who have reviewed this story, they keep the creative juices flowing so keep them coming.**

Chapter 13

"What the fuck are you talking about Jan? Are you trying to tell me that her parents already left the hospital and left instructions that no one could visit until tomorrow morning after they've come in and talked to the doctor?" Jane was sitting on a bed in one of the emergency rooms while Jan waited for the doctor to come in and check her shoulder. Jan was stitching some of the other cuts and treating those that didn't need stitches. "Have you checked her records to see who she has as the executor of her living will?" Jane asked hopefully. Maura knew that she was Jane's executor so Jane was hoping against hope Maura may have done the same for her.

"How could I be so stupid? Let me go check." Jane ran out of the room and Jane decided to lie down on the bed. "Jane Rizzoli you are a genius." Jan came back in the room with a big wide smile. "You are her executor so you can go in and see her whenever we're done here."

Jane went from completely drained and worn out to exuberant in the space of a few seconds. "What about my family, can they visit for a few minutes. At least my Mom, she's really worried about her. They guys will have to wait for her to get moved to a private room."

"I know that your mother is more mother to her than her own mother and as her executor you can do whatever you feel is best for Maura. So if having her visit Maura will help then by all means she can go in and see her." Jan gave her a sly smile as she finished stitching up a nasty cut on the back of her head.

Just then the doctor walked in the room and took a look at Jane's chart before he looked at her. When he finally did look up he smiled at Jane and Jane smiled back. "I thought I recognized the name. How are your hands doing?"

"The part you fixed…" She pointed to the scars Hoyt left her with. "is just fine except on rainy days or when the weather turns cold or when I worry, that last one might be in my head. But as you can tell I have a few new problems today Dr. Jessup."

"If you keep going like this I may be able to retire from just treating you. What happened to you this time?" He walked towards Jane and started to check her injuries. "What's that on your hand?"

"Well, about three or four hours ago it was a perfectly good cast but it's kind of been beat up since then." She gave him her best smirk.

"I've seen kids that have had a cast on for six weeks and it didn't look anything like this." He gently lifted her hand and inspected the mangles mess on her right hand. "What did you do to it, use if for a club?"

Jane's face broke out in a big smile. "Believe it or not Doc that's exactly what I did, but it was for a good cause.

"I can't wait to hear this one." Both Jan and Dr. Jessup asked at the same time.

"Unless you can stitch up my shoulder and redo my hand and listen at the same time that story will have to wait for another time because I need to get to Maura's room A.S.A.P." She spoke to both of them.

"So it says in your chart you got shot again?" He moved to look at her shoulder. "Did you shoot yourself or did someone help you this time?"

"The guy that put Maura in the hospital is the same one that did all of this but he's in worse shape than I am."

"I can't imagine anyone being in worse shape than this." The doctor reached for the needle that Jane had prepared and injected Jane's shoulder.

"He's dead." Jane said succinctly.

"I'm not sure if I would consider that being in better shape. He's not in pain and he won't have to spend the next few weeks recovering."

"I guess I forgot about that morbid bed side manner of yours doc." Jane smiled up at him and watched as he started to stitch the gunshot hole in her shoulder. "How much longer?"

"Kind of eager aren't you Jane?" Jan asked as she injected Jane's hand. "Maura still hasn't woken up and probably won't for an hour or two so you have plenty of time to get there."

"Are you telling me her parents left before she even woke up? What kind of parents are they? I can't believe them. I just want to be there when she does wake up." Jane yelped in pain when Jan took off what was left of the cast on her hand and the bone popped out again. "Ah shit Jan now I'm going to have to wait for X-rays again and for Dr. Dread here to make sure it's in place and cast it again aren't I? "

"God Jane I'm sorry, so you want something for the pain?" Jan asked with a worried look on her face.

"Look at me Jan, I've got a bullet hole in my shoulder, probably a couple of broken ribs and now you mess up my hand again and you're just now asking me if I want something for the pain? What the hell kind of nurse are you anyway? You should have asked me that about an hour ago. But now that you mention it, can I have something that won't knock me out until I get to Maura's room?" Jane smiled to let Jan know she was only kidding.

"Demanding isn't she?" The doctor said to Jan. "I should be done in another couple of minutes and then we set your hand right here and Jan can roll in the X-ray machine and take the X-ray and we can put a real cast on it this time and you can go sit by Maura's bed. How does that sound?"

"Sounds like a good plan. Hey Jan why don't you go take my Ma to visit with Maura now and then when we're done here she can go home and rest. She's had a rough couple of days too, worrying about Maura and all."

"I will, I'll be back soon." She patted Jane's shoulder and left the room. "So doc have you heard how Maura is? And why isn't she awake yet? Shouldn't she be coming out of the anesthesia by now?"

"She's pretty beat up, literally and figuratively. This may just be her body's way of giving her the rest she needs. I remember when you shot yourself you were out for a couple of days right? The guy did a real number on her."

"I know I was the one who found her and it broke my heart to see what that bastard did to her. But he won't ever bother her again." Jane said with a tinge of anger left in her voice. "But what injuries were there that couldn't be seen? Korsak said a broken leg, some ribs and her cheek."

"Since you're her executor as Jan said I can tell you things that I usually wouldn't. Both legs were broken, the left one is a compound fracture and the right one is only a hairline fracture but she'll still have to be careful on it. There are about 5 broken ribs and her cheekbone…"

"The zygomatic bone." Jane stated rather matter of factly.

"I see Maura has been sharing her knowledge with you." He smiled back at Jane. "Her zygomatic bone is shattered and she will probably need further surgeries in the future."

"If the son of a bitch wasn't dead I'd definitely kill him now. Imagine how hard he had to hit her to do as much damage as that asshole did." Jane's left hand was clenched into a fist. "Any idea why her parents already left?" She could not hide her anger towards Maura's parents. "If it were my Ma she'd sit there all night and be yelling at me to wake the hell up and quit wasting her time. They probably couldn't look at her with her face all swollen and bruised, or maybe they had to get to the club in time for dinner."

"I think you're being a little unfair don't you?"

"Come on Doc you and Maura have been friends for a long time, I think she even mentioned you dated at one time, you've met her parents and I'm sure she talked to you about them and how she grew up. Can you honestly tell me they're the type to sit by their daughters bed and wait for her to wake up? Hell they missed every important date in Maura's life with some measly excuse, and now as long as they know she's going to be ok they can get on with their jet setting around the world." The bitterness in Jane's was very apparent.

Jan walked in during Jane's tirade and walked over and patted her on her good shoulder. "Some people are just not meant to be parents and Charlotte and Douglas are a prime example of two who should not have become parents."

"You two should not really be talking about this behind their back." Dr. Jessup said as he got ready to set Jane's bone in her hand. "Jane this might hurt just a little bit even though Jan gave you that shot."

"Come on Dave you know she's right. Her parents are cold fish and do not how to show love to anything except their charities and their money." Jan looked up at him with a look that dared him to deny it.

"Even if it's true it's not right to be talking about them behind their back." Dr. Jessup said to Jan.

"Would you rather say it to their faces?" Jane asked with her patented smirk then yelped when he popped the bone in place. "Hey don't take it out on my hand if you weren't man enough to say something when you were dating her. I already put them in their place a couple of days ago."

"I'm not sure you want to be saying things like that when I have this broken hand in my hands." He gave Jane an evil smile. "Don't move that hand Jane, Jan let's get an X-ray."

Jan set it up then leaned in to whisper to Jane. "Stick it out, she's worth it."

"I know she is and that is why I want the two of you to get this over with so I can get to her. Did you take my mother in there?"

"Yeah I did. Now hold still so we don't have to do this again." She left the room and hit the button for the pictures to be taken.

Jan came back in right away. "Dr. Jessup will be back in a few minutes after he takes a good look at the pictures then I can take you over to the cast room then get you over to Maura's room."

"So what happened between Dr. Jessup and Maura? Why didn't they last?"

"It's no secret around the hospital that he fell in love with one of the interns and they are living the dream in their house out by Boston Harbor. He and Jeffrey have been together for about 5 years now and they have two beautiful kids." She smiled a secret smile at Jane.

"My ears are ringing, are you telling all of my dirty secrets again Jan?" Dr. Jessup asked as he walked in the room.

"Not unless you consider Jeffrey a dirty secret."

"Hell no, he may be dirty but he's no secret." He got that dreamy look in his eyes every time her talked about Jeffrey.

"Hello patient in the room who's in a hurry." Jane said from the bed.

"Oh yeah how could I forget. Jan let's go ahead and take her down and cast it and get her out of here. She's beginning to get on my nerves." He said as he smiled at Jane. "Here are some aftercare instructions and a reminder to come back in a week to 10 day to have the stitches removed and let me check your hand. Now get out of here."

"Come on doc you love me and I know it. Just admit it and you'll feel sooo much better." She gave him her best come hither smile and they all laughed. "See ya in a week or so. Thanks a lot. I'm glad it was you that took care of me because anyone else may not have understood how I'm feeling. Come on Jan let's get out of here before we all get maudlin.

"Hop in this chair and we'll be on our way." She knew Jane must be worn out when she didn't protest having to use the chair.

"Are the guys still in the waiting room?" Jane asked as she looked over her shoulder at Jan behind her who nodded her head. "When we're done with the cast can we make a quick run by there so I can let them know I'm ok and tell them to go home and get some rest? They've put in just as much time on this as I have."

Jan got a look on her face that Jane couldn't see. It was a look that showed how much she admired Jane, knowing how much she wanted to be with Maura but also wanting to take care of her guys too. "Sure Jane we can do that." She knew better than to offer to do it for her, this was something Jane needed to for herself as much as for the guys who care about her and Maura. "I can give them an update on Maura at the same time."

Jane spent a few minutes with Frankie, Frost and Korsak to assure them she was just fine then she pulled Frost out to the hallway to talk to him. "So what did you do?"

"I'm not going to tell you everything so that you will have plausible deniability, but one thing I will tell you, you will have to get a new backup to your backup and you might be interested in the morning news." He gave Jane a look that told her that all would be ok.

"What about the warehouse?" Jane asked know hers and Frost fingerprint were all over the place.

"What warehouse? Right now there is a pile of burnt ashes where there once was a warehouse and there is no record of there ever being a warehouse there or Tim Benson owning it." He gave her his biggest smile and she was able to take a relieved breath.

"You didn't do anything illegal did you?" She looked at him seriously. "Can you live with what you had to do because if not I will turn myself in before you have to deal with this?"

"I can live with what I had to do. Remember my prints were in that building too, I was covering my ass as much as I was covering yours. But if you ever pull a stunt as stupid as the one you pulled today I will shoot you myself. Why the hell were you egging him on like you did?"

"Because when he was angry he threw all of his training out the window and was punching and kicking blindly because his anger was leading him on. If he wasn't angry he probably would have done a lot more damage than he did, and believe me he did some damage. But I'll live. I owe you big time partner." She leaned forward and gave him a quick hug.

"We'll see. Now that I know both of you are going to be ok I am going to go home and sleep for a day. From the looks of you I won't see you at work for awhile."

"I don't think so. I'm going to take some time off and take care of Maura as best as I can." She smiled at Frost.

"Isn't that kind of like the blind leading the blind? Or the infirmed leading the infirmed. Or the walking wounded leading the non-walking wounded. Or the impaired leading the more impaired. Or the…" Frost laughed when she put her hand over his mouth to shut him up.

"Argh! I get the idea but I'm still going to do my best to take care of her. Right now I am going to go sit by her bed until she wakes up. Go home and sleep and I'll let you know when she is moved to a private room and you can visit and I'll give you updates when I can. Thanks Frost, for everything you did over the last 3 days. I appreciate it." She turned and left before she got any more emotional and almost ran to the nurse's desk to find Jan. "Hey can I see her now?" Jane asked in an eager voice.

"Come on I'll take you to her room. I suppose I don't have to tell you that she is going to be hooked up to monitors and all sorts of other things. You've already seen the cuts and bruises, well the bruises are darker and there are quite a few stitches." Jan said softly.

"I don't care I just want to be with her." Jane was having a hard time not taking off and running to Maura's room but she couldn't because she didn't know what room she was in. "Come on Jan."

Jan smiled at Jane's antics and led her to Maura's room. "You aren't supposed to stay more than a few minutes but you can stay as long as you want. I'll check in with you later."

Jane went into the room and saw her mother sitting in the chair next to Maura's bed holding her hand but she was sleeping. Jane walked silently up behind her and placed her hands on her mother's shoulders to gently wake her up. "Hey Ma." Jane whispered. "Thanks for keeping her company. Why don't you go home and sleep and stay here. You can come back in the morning if you want."

Angela stood up and took a good look at Jane's cuts and bruises and the cast on her hand. "You did all that for her?" Angela angled her head towards Maura and Jane nodded her head and looked down as if she were being yelled at. "That's what love is all about baby." Jane's head flew up to look in her mother's eyes and she saw that she knew how Jane felt about Maura.

"Are you ok with this?" Jane asked carefully.

"Of course I am I already love her like the daughter I never had." She smiled at Jane to let her know she was only kidding. "Take good care of her, I'll see you tomorrow."

"G'night Ma. Thanks for everything." Angela went up on her tiptoes and kissed Jane on the cheek and turned and left the room. Jane pulled the chair up as close to the bed as she could and before she sat down she leaned down and gently kissed Maura on the forehead then sat down and took her hand in both of hers. "Hey sweetie how ya doin'? I am so damn sorry this happened to you on my account. But he will never bother you again, I made sure of that. Don't get mad at me ok, I couldn't let him do to you what Hoyt does to me, I couldn't stand you spending the rest of your life looking over your shoulder like I do." She had her head down resting on Mura's hand so she didn't see when Maura's eyes opened. "Honey when I saw you tied to that chair with blood all over your face and down the front of your shirt I saw red. It took every ounce of strength to stop myself from going after him right then and there but I had to take care of you first. I had to make sure you were taken care of and out of harm's way. I went back for him and it was a fair fight you'll see later that he got in quite a few hits but he looked worse by the time we were done. God I wish we had found you sooner, I hate thinking about what you went through and I will always feel bad because it was all my fault."

"No!" Maura said as loud as her parched mouth would allow. Jane's head popped up and she stood up still holding on to Maura's hand and leaned over her. "Water." Jane turned around and poured her a glass of water and held her head while she drank then gently lowered her head to the pillow. Maura didn't miss Jane grabbing her ribs when she moved to fast. She cleared her throat and tried talking again. "You look like crap Jane." She tried to smile but winced because of the cuts on her lip.

"Not as bad as you do." She smiled down at Maura tenderly. "Now it will be my turn to take care of you." Maura tried to move to get more comfortable and yelped in pain. "Why don't you let me go get the nurse so you can get something for that pain?" Jane turned to start for the door.

Maura pulled gently on her hand. "Don't go. I'm sure there's something in the IV for that. If it gets worse we'll deal with it then ok? I just don't want you to leave." Maura hoped that her eyes expressed how she felt about Jane. "When was the last time you slept?"

"Hell I don't even know what day it is so I couldn't tell you how long it's been. I do know it was the night before he took you." Jane hoped the look in Mura's eyes meant what she thought it meant. "I couldn't sleep, I tried but whenever I closed my eyes I imagined what he was doing to you and I wake up in a cold sweat. I took quick naps whenever I could."

"So do you want to tell me about your hand?" Jane shook her head. "Ok, let me put it another way. Was it before during or after the fight with Benson?"

"Before." Jane gave Maura her best smirk knowing she wasn't going to let it drop.

"Jane please don't make me ask again." Maura asked in her sweetest voice.

"Ok, I'm not sure you're aware of the fact that I have this ongoing relationship with one of the stall doors in the bathroom back at the office. Well it finally crossed the line and I punched it out. It broke on the second swing."

Maura was trying to hold back her smile because she didn't approve of Jane taking her frustration out the way she does but she was so cute when she looked like she did right now. "What broke on the first swing your hand or the door?"

"Oh the door was weak, it broke on the first swing it took me two swings to break this." She held up her hand and smiled sweetly at Maura.

"So are you going to tell me what happened between you and Benson?"

"I kept calling him Timmy and he didn't like it so he tried to beat me up but I got the better of him." Jane puffed out her chest to show how proud she was of herself.

"I'm sure there was a little more to it than that but I'm starting to fall asleep and I know you are tired so why don't we both rest?" Jane tried to hold back her yawn but couldn't. She sat back down in the chair and held Maura's hand like her life depended upon it. "I think there's room for two up here, want to join me?"

"I'm not sure that's a good idea." She saw the look of disappointment cross Maura's face. "No, no. I mean it a great idea and I would like nothing more than to lie down next to you and hold you while you slept but I don't want to hurt you." Maura tried to move over and winced in pain. "See even that hurts. What if I tried to snuggle with you like I sometimes do and I hit your broken ribs? I don't want to take the chance of hurting you."

"Jane get your ass up here on this bed and shut up. Help me move over to make room. I want you here." She patted the bed next to her. Jane was still staring at Maura after hearing her swear and could do nothing but comply with her wishes.

"I thought the swearing was from the delirium you were suffering after being beaten. Is this going to be a regular thing now?"

"Only if you get out of hand. Before you climb up her can you hand me my chart there at the end of the bed?" Maura pointed to the chart hanging on the end of the bed.

"No I will not." Jane carefully climbed into bed and lay down next to Maura. She placed her hand above her head and ran her fingers through her hair. "You are the patient not the doctor this time. What do you want to know? Your left zygomatic bone is shattered, a compound fracture of your left tibia, hairline fracture of the right fibula. Five broken ribs two on one side and 3 on the other I forget which side is which. There was some internal bleeding but they were able to take care of that during surgery. Jan said she lost track of how many stitches they needed." Jane's voice started to fade. "But you are still the most beautiful woman in the world to me." Jane was asleep almost before she finished the last word. Maura looked down at her and smiled a sec ret smile. _She thinks I'm beautiful. _She fell asleep with a contented smile on her face.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

The next morning Jane was shocked awake by a loud voice yelling. "What is she doing in bed with my daughter?"

"Looks like she's sleeping." Jan replied and Jane could hear the smile in her voice. Maura stirred beside her.

"You know that's not what I mean. We gave specific instructions last night that no one was to be let in to see her until we talked to the doctor this morning. You deliberately disobeyed my instructions." Charlotte was beyond control but it didn't seem to faze Jan. Jane looked down and saw that Maura was awake and placed a finger over her lips to keep her from saying anything. She was looking forward to this.

"Well you see Mr. and Mrs. Isles if Jane wanted to she has the authority to keep you from seeing your daughter if she wanted to but she's too nice of a person to do that if she thought it would help Maura's recovery." Jan turned to Jane and winked. Maura's parents had yet to notice they had an audience.

"What do you mean she has the authority to keep us from our daughter? No one has that authority." Douglas came up behind Charlotte and placed his hands on her shoulder as he questioned Jan.

"You see Maura has a living will and in it she lists Jane has the executor. That gives Jane the right to make all decisions concerning what would be best for Maura, medical and otherwise. If she felt it would be detrimental to Maura's health or recovery for you to be here she can make that decision. So if I were you and you wanted to visit with your daughter I'd be nice to her." Jane tried to slip out of bed but Maura wouldn't let her. Jan decided this show was getting too good to miss and from the looks of Jane she might need more pain meds by the time this was over.

"Why would Maura make a choice like that? Why wouldn't she give us that responsibility?"

Jane couldn't stand it anymore. "Forgive me Maura." She whispered down to Maura. "Maybe she wanted someone she could depend on to make those decisions. Hell if this had happened last week you wouldn't have even been in the country. Your butler, man servant or whatever you call the guy that stands at your gate wasn't even going to disturb you even after I told him Maura was in trouble." She saw a look of shock cross Maura's face.

"Those were the instructions we gave him." Charlotte said in her defense.

Jane sat up in the bed and looked at Maura's parents as if she couldn't believe what she was hearing, because she couldn't. "Look at what he did to her." Jane turned and pointed to Maura wincing as she forgot about her own injuries in her anger. "That wasn't important enough for you to be disturbed? My mother was at the station every day worrying with the rest of us. She treats Maura better than she treats me, she already thinks of her as her daughter. She told me today she was the daughter she never had." She looked down at Maura and smiled. "Hell even after I told you she was missing you never once called to see if we'd made any progress. Not once! Were you even concerned?" Jane took a deep breath and once again grabbed her ribs in pain.

"Jane lie down and relax." Maura gently implored Jane.

"You have no right to speak to us that way. What do you know about whether we were concerned or not?" Maura's father spoke directly to Jane with a touch of anger in his voice. Her father then turned to Maura. "How could you do this to us? She's just a cop living on a cop's salary, you could marry a doctor or lawyer."

"Oh so she was ok when I told you I was in love with her but now that she has the guts to stand up to you, for the second time from what I've heard she not good enough for me? And she's not a cop she's a decorated Detective."

Jane reached up and turned Maura's face so she could look her in the face. "You're in love with me?"

"Yes Jane." She turned back to her parents as if she had done nothing more than announce a ballgame score. "Now if you can't deal with that then I will always choose Jane over you. She's always been there for me and I know she always will be." Maura turned to smile at Jane and Jane was still sitting there with a stunned look on her face.

"You love me?" Jane asked in disbelief.

It finally dawned on Maura that she had confessed her love for Jane in the heat of the moment. She gave Jane a soft smile. "Yes Jane I am in love with you but that was not the way I had planned on telling you." She reached up and cupped Jane's cheek. "I have loved you for a very long time."

Jane looked at her with a silly grin on her face. "I love you too, I probably have from the first day you showed up at our first crime scene in those three inch heels."

"Maura Isles I am not done talking to you. You cannot ignore us like this." Her father looked like a kid throwing a fit. Jane wouldn't be surprised if he didn't stomp his feet and throw a tantrum.

"Until you can accept Jane as my partner and treat her with the respect she deserves I don't think you should come around. We are going to need our rest for a speedy recovery and I don't think your attitudes are conducive to a stress free environment."

"I cannot believe that you would choose her over your own family." Charlotte looked more angry than hurt.

"Mother when have we really been a family? While spending time with Jane and her family I have been able to see all of the things I truly missed out on growing up in the lifestyle I did. I went trick or treating for the first time in my life she had gone around the day before and told all of her neighbors what she was going to do so they would give me candy. It appears that adults are not supposed to trick or treat. Almost every house we stopped at gave me candy and told me a little story about Jane when she was little and trick or treating with her brothers. She showed me what Christmas is all about. It's not having the servants decorate the tree it's about family decorating the tree and talking about each special ornament as they put it on the tree. We didn't have store bought garlands, we popped popcorns and strung it on a string and threw popcorn at each other as we did it." Maura almost laughed at the disgusting look on her parents face. She was sure it matched the one she had on hers when Jane first told her about the tradition of stringing popcorn. "We bought presents for each other that we picked out for a special reason, there were no servants to take a list to the store to buy what is on it for each person. In the few short years I have been here Jane and her family have been more of a family than we ever were." Maura lay back on her pillow as if she were tired and she suddenly realized she was. "Right now I am tired and I wish for you to leave. If you want to visit you are more than welcome but I don't want you to stress either one of us out. Jane needs her rest as much as I do. Have you put any thought into what she has been through over the past few days? She traded herself for me without a second thought." She turned and gave Jane her brightest smile. "She was willing to die for me. The man had already told her he was going to kill her but she came anyway. Look at her!" Maura spoke in a way that her parents could do nothing but comply with her wishes. "She took a bullet for me." Tear were streaming down Maura's face and Jane put her arm around her and gently pulled her close. "See this is what it's all about. She sees me upset and wants to make things better. What do you two do? It doesn't faze you does it? Your daughter came very close to dying and what are you concerned about? Why I chose Jane as the person to make life or death decisions for me. It's because she cares whether I live or die. Now I would like you to leave so we can rest." Maura turned to Jane effectively dismissing her parents. Jan opened the door for them and followed them out so she could go home.

Jane looked over her shoulder as her parent left without a fight then caught the wink Jan sent their way. "Honey I am so sorry that happened I guess I should have been a little more sensitive to your feelings when I told your parents off." Jane kissed the top of Maura's head.

"So you love me too huh?" Maura smiled up at Jane.

"Did you just say huh?" Maura nodded as she looked up at Jane. Jane laughed. "I guess we Rizzoli's really have rubbed off on you haven't we? Soon we'll be having you swilling beer and lying around in sweats watching a ball game, throwing in a burp here and there. It could get ugly."

"Sounds like fun. You never answered my question?"

"I love you so much that sometimes it hurts. It killed me to see you go out on those dates and know that someone was holding you like I wanted to hold you."

"While the sex was sometimes good it was just a means to an end. I was also hoping that if you had any feeling towards me that you would be jealous enough to do something about it."

"Well than you never should have told me about how much fun you were having on those dates because that led me to believe you really like going out with those guys and that I had no chance with you. I guess we need to work on our conversation skills a little bit and learn to grab life while we can."

"Speaking of grabbing." Maura turned and gently grabbed the front of Jane's shirt and pulled her down slowly until their lips met.

They both gasped at the first touch of their lips and Jane leaned back to make sure it was for the same reason. "Did I hurt you?"

"In the best way possible. I think we'll have to wait a little while for any of the heavy stuff but we can still kiss if we're careful. How about you? Your lips it split too, did it hurt you?"

"The only thing I felt was a spark between your lips and mine. Can we try that again, we'll stop if it hurts, you let me know ok? No pretending just to get me into bed with you." Jane looked around pretending she just realized where she was. "Oops too late you've already got me in your bed." She slowly lowered her head and first kissed Maura's cheeks, carefully so as not to hurt any of her cuts and bruises. "Does that hurt?" Maura shook her head. She kissed each of her eyes. "How about that?" She whispered against Maura's ear and felt her shiver. Once again Maura just shook her head. She licked around and inside her ear and Maura moaned. Jane thought it was the sexiest thing she had ever heard and it caused a shiver to course through her body. Jane then worked her way down from her ear down to her pulse point on her neck and Maura groaned.

"God Jane you're killing me." Maura's body was almost writhing beneath Jane. "You have to stop or next I'll be ripping your clothes off and we'll be making love right here in this hospital bed."

Jane laughed against Maura's ear and felt Maura shiver again. "I am so turned on right now. I don't remember ever feeling like this. I know what you mean though." Jane rested her head next to Maura's head and tried to get her breathing under control. She could hear that Maura's breathing was just as labored as hers was.

Soon they were both breathing evenly and when Maura turned to say something to Jane she realized she had fallen asleep. "Are you going to make a habit of this?" Maura then closed her eyes and fell asleep herself.


	15. Chapter 15

**So I am going to leave the direction of the next chapter up to my reviewers. Do you want me to change the rating to "M" and throw in some smut or just keep them their sweet and saucy selves? Let me know.**

Chapter 15

Jane lay next to Maura just looking down at her. She was even more beautiful when she slept as all of the worries and cares melted away and she was completely relaxed. She had always hoped but never believed that Maura would love her back. She could lie like this all day long but then Maura turned her head and opened her eyes and lit the room with her smile. "Morning." Jane whispered.

Maura tried to turn but winced in pain and caused Jane to jump which caused her to wince in pain and they both started laughing which of course caused both of them to yelp in pain and try as hard as they could to stop laughing. The pain was finally too much for both of them and they stopped laughing. "Are you ok Jane?" Maura turned her head and Jane saw the concern on her face.

"I was just going to ask you the same thing. How do you feel this morning?" Jane leaned down carefully and captured Maura's mouth in a gentle kiss. "You feel good to me. Did you just roll your eyes at me?"

"I do not roll my eyes Jane Rizzoli." But her eyes were shining with laughter.

"You did too I saw you." Jane laughed down at Maura

"I did not." Maura smiled lovingly at Jane.

"Did too."

"Am I going to have to separate the two of you?" Angela walked in the room and smiled at the two of them. She pulled the chair up to the bed. "So how are you two feeling today?" Jane and Maura looked at each other and almost broke out laughing again but held back.

"We're doin' good Ma. Hey Ma can you lower the side of the bed so I can get up?" She looked at Maura and there was a pout in her face. "Hey sweetie nature calls. Unlike you I actually have to leave the bed to go to the bathroom." She leaned down and gave her a quick kiss. "I'll help you when I get back if you want or Ma can help you while I'm doin' my thing in there." She pointed to the bathroom. She gingerly got out of the bed and almost fell down when she put pressure on the knee that Benson had kicked. Angela was at her side in a second and helped her to the bathroom. She was waiting for her when she came out and helped her back to the chair beside the bed she immediately reached for Maura's hand and kissed the top of it.

"So Jane you never did get around to telling me about your injuries." She watched as Jane lowered her head and Maura recognized it as Jane's way of avoiding the question.

"Yeah Jane I never got an answer to that either. None of us are going anywhere so you might as well get it over with. I don't want just a list I want to know the whole story from you. I've already talked with Frost so I know his side of it." Angela said as she made herself comfortable in the chair across the bed from Jane.

"Shit. What did he tell you?" Jane gave her mother a sheepish grin hoping she'd fall for the ploy but she didn't.

"No I am not going to let you get out of telling the story by telling you what I already know. Besides Maura doesn't know any of the story." Angela gave her the all business look that broke her down every time.

"First things first." She turned to Maura with a serious look on her face. "Are you in any pain this morning? Do you need help going to the bathroom or anything? I can call the nurse and Ma and I can leave the room and give you privacy."

Maura looked to Angela before she turned back to Jane. "It's all taken care of Jane your mother helped me while you were busy. As I said last night my meds are regulated through the IV which looks like it was changed earlier this morning. So there are no excuses for you to not tell us your list of injuries."

Jane took a deep breath then let it out. "Well when Frost and I got back to the hole in the floor I realized that Korsak wasn't going to be able to pull you through the hole himself." Jane turned to her mother. "We have to help him lose some weight and eat better Ma." Maura had to smile at Jane's stall tactics. "So Frost pulled himself back up through the hole and helped Korsak get you back up the hill to the helicopter. While they were gone I took off after Benson." She saw the look of disapproval from both her mother and Maura. "If I had to do anything illegal I didn't want either one of them involved and it was the only way I could get them both out of the building." She said to defend her actions. "There were only two doors in the basement, the one where we found you and the one that he was waiting behind. I headed for the second door to find Benson. It seemed like a long time before I found him but it was only a few minutes. He came up behind me and had the chance to kill me but he didn't. We faced each other in the hallway and decided it was going to be a fair fight. He suggested we go out into the open room between the two doors where there was more room to move around. We both placed our guns nearby so we could get them if we needed them. Then we just started beating on each other. We were both dead tired and there was no gas left in the tank for either one of us and I had him on the ground I thought he passed out so I walked away. I was trying to catch my breath when he shot me in the shoulder from behind." She heard Maura's sharp intake of breath. "I dove for my gun and shot back and I hit him square in the chest and killed him."

"Ahem!" Angela cleared her throat.

"What?" Jane looked at her. "That's what happened."

"Frost mentioned something about a pipe and kick boxing."

"Jane why didn't you tell me you were shot? Where did he shoot you?" Maura said with worry in her voice.

"It was a through and through so all they did was stitch it up and put some bandages on it."

"Whether it be a through and through or not it still has to be hurting. Are you on any pain meds?" Jane nodded. "Did you take one this morning?" Jane nodded and pointed towards the bathroom. "Which arm and what about the kickboxing and the pipe?"

Jane took her left hand and pointed to her right shoulder. "I guess it's a good thing I'm left handed. And Benson has been taking kick boxing lessons for a few years and he tried to use it on me. I kept calling him Timmy and it pissed him off more every time I called him that. One thing I learned in my training was that most people throw training out the window when they get angry. The madder he got the more his punches went wild. As you can see he still made contact a few times but it could have been a lot worse and he wasn't the only one with a pipe, I found one to use too. He landed some good shots with the pipe and it hurts like hell to move even the littlest bit this morning but it was worth it and I'd do it again."

Maura lay in the bed and took in the injuries she couldn't see last night. Jane's face was bruised as were her arms. Maura could only imagine what her rib cage looked like. "Lift up your shirt?" Jane knew what Maura was after so she carefully lifted her shirt. Both Maura and her mother hissed when they saw the number of bruises on Jane's torso. "Did Jan see those?" Jane shook her head. Maura said nothing because she knew the reasons behind hiding her injuries. "Jane you could have been killed." Maura said in a soft voice as she realized what Jane had gone through for her and she was awed.

"And he would have killed you if I didn't do what he asked. You heard him on the phone, you would have been dead by now and I couldn't let that happen. He would have killed you and he still would have come after me. This way at least I knew you'd be safe." Jane was trying to make Maura understand that for her she would have gone through much more.

Angela sat and watched as tears were streaming down her daughter's face as she tried to make Maura understand. Angela finally understood that her daughter would always put those she loved before herself in situations like this. She stood up and walked over behind her daughter and wrapped her arms around her neck. "I love you Jane and I am very proud of you. You two rest and I will see you tomorrow." Jane tried to stand up but her knee gave out again so Angela pushed her back into the chair. "Did you mention your knee to the doctor?" Jane shook her head. "Well I will tell Jan to have someone check you out more completely to make sure there is no permanent damage."

Jane looked over her shoulder and saw a look in her mother's eyes that she usually only saw when she looked at Frankie or Tommy and she realized she really was proud of her. "I love you too Ma and we'll see you tomorrow." Angela leaned down and kissed her on the cheek then turned and walked out of the room.

"Jane I think I already know the answer but why didn't you tell the doctor about your knee or your other injuries and how could you hide them from him?" Maura asked as she reached up with her hand and caressed Jane's cheek.

Jane leaned into the caress and looked at Maura. "Jan had just told me that I could sit with you as long as I wanted to and they had put the cast on so I didn't want to waste time with more x-rays of my knee or ribs. I planned on getting x-rays as soon as I saw you but we got carried away and I forgot about it until I put weight on it this morning. I just wanted to make sure you were ok." Jane reached up and gently touched the cheek that had the most damage. "Do you know a good plastic surgeon? I love you just the way you look but I'm sure you're going to want to get some work done on this once the bones heal."

"Oh Jane how can you say you love me just the way I look. I must look hideous. I can hardly even open my eyes and I have stitches everywhere. I can't walk hell I can't even urinate like a normal human being and what are you laughing at?"

"You could never look hideous Maura and those are all superficial and they will heal. Sure it was your gorgeous body and stunning good looks that first made me notice you." Jane wiggled her eyebrows to show she was joking. "But it's what's on the inside that made me fall in love with you. You are a loving and giving person who has a heart of gold. You are generous to a fault and I love you so much. I'll be there to help you recover, just like you have been there for me and we can watch those bruises and cuts fade away and soon you'll be the stunning blonde that takes my breath away with her smile. Let me help you for a change, lean on me Maura, I have strong shoulders and they can hold you up." Jane looked at Maura and saw the tears that were rolling down her cheeks and leaned forward and wiped them with the back of her hand. "Don't cry it might hurt something." Jane smiled up at Maura. "And I hate it when you cry."

Maura reached out and took Jane's hand. "No one has ever said such sweet things to me before. Thank you."

"God Maura there are so many things I've wanted to tell for so long but I was afraid I would scare you away. And if no one has ever told you that before then I will tell you what I thought of the guys you went out on dates with. They were all jerks and not good enough for you. I should have punched them out like I wanted to when they touched you."

Maura smiled at her. "I felt the same way whenever you told me your mother had set you up with another guy. And I silently rejoiced when you came to me afterward and told me how bad things went. God when you showed up in the morgue in that little black dress it took every ounce of my control not to take you on one of the tables right then and there."

"Eww Maura not the dead peoples table."

"Would you have stopped me?" Maura asked in a very sexy voice.

"Not if you had talked like that. I'm having a hard time not taking you right now. The only thing stopping me is the fact that we can hardly even touch each other without causing pain."


	16. Chapter 16

**If you have an idea that you would like me to write about let me know and I will play with it. This story was written becasue someone reviewed my last story and said they wanted to see something happen to Maura instead of just Jane getting hurt all the time. So if you aren't going to write it yourself I will and I will give credit where credit is due. This is not yet the "M" rated chapter. I thought they needed more time for recovery.**

Chapter 16

Just then the door slammed open and a very angry Jan walked in pushing a wheel chair. Jane stood up slowly and pretended to hide behind Maura. "Save me Maura she's your friend."

"Not if she's here to check out your other injuries." Maura turned to Jan.

"You're damn right I'm here to check out your other injuries. Injuries you failed to mention last night. What if you punctured a lung?" Jan gave Jane the best angry look she could muster which was hard because at the moment Jane really was cute hiding behind Maura.

"Don't you think I would have noticed that I couldn't breathe?" Jane tried her best smirk.

"Oh don't even try that smirk on me. Better than you have tried. Now sit your butt down in this chair and I will take you for x-rays of your ribs and that knee. Maybe we'll do a full body x-ray in case there's something else you're not telling me." Jan turned and winked at Maura. "I will have her back as soon as I can, unless they want to admit her, then we'll have to get her a room. You still want a private room or would you be willing to share your room with her?"

"Well I guess if I have to share a room with someone it would be best to share it with someone I knew instead of some stranger." Maura smiled at Jan. "So get me out of here and get me a room with two beds then put her there when you're done with her."

"Come on guys I'm injured here have a little compassion." Jane realized cute wasn't going to work on either woman so maybe begging would.

"The time for compassion passed when you forgot to mention that you were hit in the ribs multiple times and that your knee gave out on you whenever you stood on it." Jan pointed to the chair and looked pointedly at Jane. "Now if you know what's good for you I would sit in this chair right away." Jan moved the chair so all Jane would have to do was turn around and sit and she almost gave in when she saw how painful it was for Jane to even do that simple chore but she didn't.

Jane turned to Maura. "Hopefully I'll see you in a few minutes ok? I really was going to talk to you this morning Jan. Yesterday I was only thinking about Maura and getting in to see her, I'm sorry I wasn't truthful with you." Jan could see that she truly was contrite.

Jan wheeled her out in the hallway and headed for x-ray. "So on a scale for 1 to 10 what is your pain level?"

"Which part of the body are you asking about? The knee is about a 7 but it jumps up to about 15 when I try to stand on it. My ribs are about an 8 unless I try to move and my back is about a 7." Jane sat back in the chair and relaxed.

"So you've been in this much pain since yesterday?" Jane nodded her head. "You must be a glutton for punishment either that or you like pain."

"I definitely don't like pain, but there may be extenuating circumstances where I am willing to endure said pain." Jane smiled up at Jan.

"Sounds like Maura is one of those extenuating circumstances." Jan smiled behind Jane's back.

"She's the main one. There aren't many other circumstances that would cause me to endure the pain I'm in right now. But last night was worth it."

"Yeah you two looked cute when I came in this morning to change Maura's IV. If you hurt her I know how to make a murder look like a normal death." Jane looked up and Jan smiled to show her she was just kidding but it made Jane realize that this woman was a good friend of Maura's and she didn't want to get on her bad side.

"I do not intend to hurt her, I intend to love her for as long as she will let me and I hope that will be for the rest of our lives."

After the x-rays Jan wheeled her into another exam room and helped her into the bed. "Looks like you're in almost as bad a shape as Maura is. Without even looking I can tell you have a couple of broken ribs and Dr. King has ordered an MRI of your knee. Your mother mentioned something about the other guy having a pipe, is that what did the damage to your back?"Jane nodded. "We're going to have to do a urine test to make sure your kidneys are still functioning properly."

Jane looked at Jan with the first serious expression since she came to pick her up in Maura's room. "Do you really think I might have kidney damage it did hurt a little when I went to the bathroom this morning?"

"You have massive bruising directly over your right kidney. I've seen less bruising cause renal failure." She saw the look of fear cross Jane's face. Good now maybe she'll take this seriously. "Dr. King is going to admit you for overnight observation to make sure there aren't any other injuries. How many times were you hit in the head with the pipe?"

"He never hit me there with the pipe all of these lovely cuts and bruises are from punches and kicks. Why do you ask?"

"You could have a concussion, just one more reason to keep you for observation." Jan smiled at her.

"Why are you smiling like that?" All Jan did was stand there smiling. Then Jane started smiling. "Ah now I get it. If I'm here for observation I can share a room with Maura."

"That took you long enough, maybe you did get hit one too many times."

"So Detective Rizzoli looks like there are a few things you failed to mention when you came in last night." Dr. King said as he walked in the room looking at her x-rays. "You know you could have done more damage to yourself during the night."

"I fell asleep and didn't wake up until this morning, I think if I had moved I would have woke up because of the pain." She smiled at the doctor but he wasn't smiling back.

"There's a reason that we wake people up every two hours when they come in with a concussion. You could have an intracerebral hemorrhage that could cause you to lapse into a coma or other brain injuries. I'm going to order an MRI for both your knee and your head. That will tell us how to proceed in your treatment."

"How long before I can get out of here?" Jane tried her best smirk.

"Detective if you don't take this serious you could find yourself in much worse shape. I've had a chance to look over your past records and it seems you've been here more than the average person."

"But I'm not your average person I'm a cop. Cops get hurt in the line of duty all the time." Jane said seriously.

"Yes but most of them are cuts and bruises, maybe a few stitches here or there but you've had injuries that most cops avoid their whole career. Scalpels to your hands, that's and odd one that I've never seen before."

"That's one I'd rather forget. The guy who did still gives me nightmares." Jane actually shivered.

"Let's see what else do we have? Self-inflicted gunshot." He looked up at Jane with a look that told Jane he though she was crazy.

It was Jan who came to her defense. "She did it because some man was holding her hostage and he brother had been shot and he was inside the police station and the guy wouldn't let anyone in. She knew the only way to get him help was to shoot the guy and the only way to do that was through herself. The guy also threatened to kill the Chief Medical Examiner who was just coming out of the building. So essentially she saved two lives by doing what she did. She was heralded as a hero for her actions that day."

"He threatened to kill Dr. Isles?" He looked shocked. Jane didn't like the way her said Maura's name and the dreamy look in his eyes.

Jan continued before Jane could say anything. "Yes he did and these injuries are from her saving Maura's life again. This guy took Maura hostage and was torturing her when Jane volunteered to take her place. Jane got all of these new injuries after she made sure Maura was safe."

"Is Maura ok?"

"Hey doc, can we get back to the issue at hand here? When can I get that MRI so I can get back to Maura?" Jane didn't even try to hide the fact that she didn't like this doctor.

"Oh that's all setup, Jan can take you down there anytime." He look confused by the change in Jane's attitude.

"You mean you just spent the last 30 minutes regaling me with my past mistakes and I could have been done by now?" Jane sat forward in the bed but sat back when she felt Jan's hand on her shoulder all the while too angry to give in to the pain..

"I suppose that's true."

Jane looked up at Jan. "Get me out of here before I do something I may regret later." Jan helped her out of the bed and back into the chair and spun her around to wheel her out of the room.

Jane didn't speak until they were in the elevator. "Did you see the way he looked when he talked about Maura? He likes her. If he even so much as visits her I may have to inflict a few injuries on him."

"Jane don't do anything stupid. You know where Maura's heart lies. She loves you so much. She's told me that she's been in love with you for years. She'd be stupid to fall for someone who thinks he's god's gift to women."

"Yeah but her could give her so much more than I could. I'm just a cop and he's a doctor. Just what her parents would want for her."

"Wait a minute! According to Maura you are not just a cop you are a Decorated Detective and she seemed happy to fight for you this morning. What changed that?" The doors opened and Jan started to wheel her down the hallway towards the MRI.

"I saw Dr. Smooth back there and thought that he would be perfect for Maura and her parents would be happy." Jan hung her head.

"Yeah but Maura wouldn't be. She's chosen you over her parents remember? She put up a pretty good fight for you this morning. I've never seen her so sure of something as she is about loving you. Where's the woman who was lying next to their daughter and telling her parents that you could take better care of Maura than they could?"

"She's insecure because she's never loved anyone as much as she loves Maura and she knows Maura could have her choice of any man or woman she wanted. She's afraid of getting her heart broken." Jane looked up at Jan with sad eyes.

"Never going to happen. You rock her world Jane. Have you ever watched her when you walk into a room?"

"I've always been too busy trying to look without her knowing I was looking." Jane smiled shyly up at Jan.

"When you walk in a room her face lights up. And your does too. That's not something you can turn off and on that's pure emotion. Now let's get you up on this table and get you back to your room."

Jane endured the MRI as best as she could. She was anxious to get back to Maura, she missed her. _God I got it bad, not even an hour away from her and I already miss her._ Jan came back in and helped Jane into the wheel chair and headed back upstairs to the room that Jane and Maura will be sharing at least for the next couple of days.

They exited the elevator and headed to the room and when Jan turned into the room she froze because there in the room was Doctor King sitting beside Maura on the bed and he was holding her hand. "I'm out of here." She grabbed the wheels of the chair and turned the chair around, which wasn't hard to do since she only had one good hand, and wheeled out of the room.


	17. Chapter 17

**Megan were reading over my shoulder as I wrote this chapter? I swear I wrote this before you wrote the review of Chapter 16.**

Chapter 17

Jan turned to Maura who had a horrified expression on her face as she once again tried to pull her hand out of Dr. King's hand. "James will you let go of my hand? You just caused my girlfriend to misinterpret what she saw and she is in no condition to be wheeling herself around the hospital." Maura wrenched her hand free and turned to Jan, wincing in pain. "Can you please go bring her back so I can clear this up?" She then turned to the still stunned doctor. "I'm going to tell you the same thing now that I told you when I was doing rounds here. I am not now nor will I ever be interested in dating you. Jane is not just a friend who happens to be a woman she is the person that I plan to spend the rest of my life with."

Doctor King sputtered before he was able to stop himself. He reached up and grabbed the lapels of his white coat and pulled as if he was straightening the coat. "But Maura you are such a beautiful woman you should not be wasting yourself on the likes of her." He pointed towards the door Jane had left through. "She's a nobody, she's middle class."

"James if you know what is good for you you will leave right now before I find a way to get out of this bed and put my cast so far up your but that it won't see the light of day for months. Jane has more class in her little phalanges than you have in your entire body. I thought I made myself clear earlier when I told you to let go of my hand and that I could never see you in a romantic way. You are not my type and never will be."

"So now you're a dyke?" He said with venom in his voice.

"Ok I've about had enough." Jane said as she was pushed into the room by Jan. "You…" She stood up as she jabbed her finger in Doctor King's chest as she towered over his 5'6" frame. "can keep your hands off my girlfriend, especially when she has asked you twice." She sat back down gently then turned to look at Jan over her shoulder. "I think I will need another doctor to handle my case because I don't think I like this guy and now I'm sure he would never give me impartial and fair treatment?" She turned back to the doctor who was standing there with an incredulous look on his face as if he could not believe she was speaking to him like this. "So I do believe your services are no longer required."

"You can't speak to me like that?" He tried to stand as tall as possible.

Jane looked around the room at Jan and Maura and saw that they were both trying to keep from laughing. "I do believe I just did. Now would you please leave so that Jan can shoot me up with some pain meds and my girlfriend and I can have some quiet time alone?" Jane turned in her wheel chair and headed for the empty bed, effectively dismissing him.

"Maura are you going to let her talk to me like that?" James turned to Maura with a pleading look on his face.

"I do believe she already gave you the answer to that, and if you have to turn to me to fight your battles you're definitely not man enough for me so please leave?" He gave them all one final look before he left the room.

"God I've been wanting to tell that asshole off since the day I met him. Thank you Jane that was a joy to watch." Jan was laughing as she checked Maura's vital signs

Maura reached out her hand to Jane and she wheeled the chair over to the side of her bed and took the offered hand. "I am so sorry he gave you the wrong impression. What you saw was me trying to get him to let go of my hand…"

Jane reached up with her good hand and placed her finger gently on Maura's lips to stop her from saying anything else. "I know sweetie I didn't go any further that outside the door. I heard everything. I wasn't eves dropping honest. I kept trying to make this damn chair go straight ahead but with only one hand to push with all it would do is go in circles people were looking at me like I was crazy." She held up the hand with the cast on it and Maura started laughing until she had to grab her side in pain. Jane smiled with her then stood up so she could give her a kiss then Jan helped her into her own bed.

"Are you two going to behave yourselves and stay in your own beds because I have to go back to the ER and do my job? The nurses on this ward are not as understanding as I am."

Jane finally laid back and took a sigh of relief and tried hard not to let Maura see that she was in pain. "It will be hard to resist but I will do my best. Can you move my bed next to Maura's so I can hold her hand?"

"I think you're pushing your luck that smile will only get you so much. I am going to go to the nurse's station and update them and send someone in with something for the pain. An orthopedic specialist will probably be in to see both of you later today and I'll come visit when I can." She turned and walked out of the room.

"So what did the doctor have to say after they did the MRI?" Maura asked gently from her bed.

Jane turned her head so she could look at Maura and she couldn't help but smile. "Aren't we a pair. You're lying over there, barely able to open your eyes, asking me how things went with me. Dr. Smuck said he would get back to me with the results of the MRI. He did one of the knee and my lower back…"

"Why did he do one of your lumbar region?" Maura asked Jane with a concerned look on her face.

"I got hit in the back with the pipe a few times too, I only showed you the front, the back is even worse." She saw the look on Maura's face. "Maura, don't look at me like that you already have too much on your plate as it is, I just didn't want you to worry about me when you need to be concentrating on yourself right now. You'll have plenty of time to worry about me in the future and you know that." She tenderly smiled at Maura.

Maura did not return the smile. "Jane you have to stop keeping these things from me. You know I'll find out eventually and when I do I will be angry that you kept it from me. If we get together…"

"Don't you mean when we get together?" Jane asked hopefully but her insecurities showed through.

"Well, that depends on whether you start being honest with me or not." Maura said very seriously.

Just as Jane was going to answer a nurse came in. "My name is Mary and I will be your nurse for the next 5 or so hours. Jan told me that you two are going to give me problems, it that right?" She stood with her hands on her hips with a no nonsense look on her face. Jane had seen Corrections Officers in women's prisons who looked less menacing than this woman did. Mary reached into her pocket and brought out a syringe and a vial, she opened the needle package and drew out the necessary amount of liquid and walked towards Jane's bed.

"You're not going to hurt me are you?" Jane pretended to cower on her bed.

"What are you giving her?" Maura asked in a meek voice, scared to even ask this giant of a woman. She watched as she gave Jane the shot.

"Well Doctor Isles we are giving her some Demerol to help with the pain. This may or may not knock you out Jane but you will get woozy."

"Hey Maura is woozy the proper medical term?" Jane smiled up at the nurse who could help but smile back. "You should smile more often, you're scary when you don't smile and I don't scare easy.

Maura smiled at Mary then looked at Jane. "I think the medical term would be vertiginous but would you have known what she was talking about?" Maura smiled as she watched the drug start to take effect.

Jane looked up at the nurse. "She knows everything, even more than Google. She's my own personal Google. Ask her anything I bet she could answer it. Couldn't you honey?" She turned her head and gave Maura a silly grin.

"I guess I will leave the two of you alone. If you need anything Dr. Isles you know where the call button is." She started to turn away.

"Please call me Maura. Thank you very much. I will try to control her as best as I can." Maura gave her a sympathetic smile.

"She's going to be a handful isn't?" Mary looked at Jane who was staring up at the ceiling.

"As long as we keep pumping her full of drugs she'll be like putty in our hands." Maura smiled indulgently as she looked at Jane.

"Hey Mary ya got a pencil, it has to be a regular pencil, not those mechanical ones?" She was wiggling her thumb as if she was clicking a mechanical pencil.

"Why would you need a pencil?" Mary asked trying not to laugh.

"Oh it's not something I can tell you about, it's something I have to show you."

"I'll see if I can find one for you." Mary left the room shaking her head.

"Maura you always have pencils, do you have one now?"

"No sweetie all I have are the mechanical ones. You are just too cute when you are high." Maura laughed and held her side against the pain at the same time.

"I am not high. Hey we have to call Korsak and Frost to let them know what room we're in so they can come visit. We'll call Ma later."

"Why wouldn't you call your Mother at the same time you call Vince and Barry?"

"Cuz Ma would want to come and sit by our side and mother us and I wouldn't have the chance to talk to you. There are some things I want to talk to you about without being interrupted." Jane looked at Maura very seriously.

Maura felt a lump in her throat and didn't know why Jane's tone of voice scared her. "Is there something wrong Jane. Something you're not telling me about your condition?"

"Oh no! Not about that Maura, I've told you everything I know about my condition so far." Jane smiled at her to let her know she was ok.

"Can we talk about it now? You're worrying me." Maura could not hide the fear in her voice.

Just then the door opened and Mary walked in. "Jane we seemed to have joined the 21st Century and threw out all of the regular pencils. There is not one to be found anywhere."

"That's ok Mary. I'll ask the guys to bring one when they come visit. Could you tell me what ward we are on and what the room number is so I can pass that on to family and friend?" Jane gave her a small smile.

"Sure you're both in Orthopedic Ward 3 room 312. They put you both here because the majority of your recovery will be bones and ligaments and walking again. You'll make it easy for the Doc, one room two patients. Now behave and I'll check back in a couple of hours if I don't hear from you sooner." She gave them a smile and left the room.

Jane waited for the door to close before she lowered the side of her bed and carefully walked over to Maura's bed. Maura had started to make room as soon as she saw Jane get out of bed. "Jane are you sure you should do this?"

"Did you really expect me to stay over there in that bed with you so close? That will never happen again. They'll have to tie me to the bed to keep me away." Maura leered at her at the thought of her tied to the bed. "Oh don't even give me that look when we both know we can't do anything about it here or anywhere for that matter for a few days if not weeks. Heavy petting is all we'll be able to accomplish for the time being. But by the time we are able to make love we will both be good and ready for it." Jane turned her head and gave Maura a gentle kiss then slowly let her control the tempo of the kiss.

Maura moved her tongue and liked Jane's lips asking for entry and Jane willingly opened her mouth. Both women moaned when their tongues met and danced the duel as old as time. Jane pulled back slightly so she could catch her breath. Maura reached up and caressed Jane's cheek and smiled tenderly up at Jane. "Are you trying to worm your way back into my good graces Jane Rizzoli?"

"Is it working?" Jane leaned down and gave her a quick kiss.

"I might take a little more convincing but you're headed in the right direction." Maura reached up and gently pulled Jane back down and met her lips in a searing kiss.

"Once again it was Jane who pulled back first. "God Maura you're going to kill me. It's a good thing my arm hurts because if I could use it properly you'd be naked underneath these blankets and I'd soon have you screaming my name as your orgasm curls your toes."

Maura hissed as she listened to Jane's description to what she wanted to do to her. "My toes are already curling from your kiss and while you are kissing me I keep thinking about you being tied to the bed and its making me so wet and it is so hard to do nothing about it. I hope I can wait until we are out of here." Jane gave Maura a quick kiss on the lips the lay flat on her back and stared up at the ceiling. "Oh oh, you've got that look again, you want to talk about it?"

Jane turned to Maura and smiled a tight smile. "Yeah we need to talk."


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

"Jane you're scaring me, what is it?" Maura tried to turn on her side and hissed in pain.

Jane turned and slid her arm under Maura's head and gently pulled her to her so her head rested on her shoulder. "I'm here Maura and I always will be. I have loved you for so long and had resigned myself to the fact that I would never be able to hold you like this. That you would never love me the way I love you. When you went missing I went crazy and I decided that when I got you back I was going to tell you how I felt and live with the consequences. I was willing to do anything to get you back, I called Doyle thinking it had to have something to do with him and when he said he didn't know anything my mind couldn't wrap itself around what you could have possibly done to piss someone off enough to kidnap you. I thought of your parents and the money you apparently come from so I went to visit your parents."

"That could not have been easy for you to do after some of the stories I've told you about them." Maura kissed the side of Jane's neck and smiled at the shiver she felt run through Jane's body.

"Like I said to you when your sperm donor took you I'd give anything to keep you safe. Once I got into your parent's house or I should say mansion, they seemed concerned but they never called to check on you or offered to help find you in any way, almost as if they couldn't be bothered.

"That's probably closer to the truth. They've never had time for me."

Jane heard the hurt in her voice and gently tightened her arm around her to let her know she understood. "Korsak called them when you were in surgery and they sat in the waiting room with Ma and Korsak. Then the doctor came to tell them how you were doing and that was the last they saw of them. Well until this morning that is. They didn't even wait for you to wake up. Ma, Frankie and Korsak were still waiting when I got there and Ma sat with you while I was being mauled by Dr. Smuck." Jane turned her head and stared at the ceiling and Maura thought she had fallen asleep except her eyes were wide open.

"Jane we can finish this talk later after the drugs have worn off a bit and you're more yourself?" Jane smiled at Maura with a somewhat vacant look in her eyes. Maura smiled up at her. "Looks like the Demerol has kicked in for good. You fought it well sweetie. Just give in to it and let it do its job."

Jane finally turned and looked at Maura. "Do you know how much I love you?" Her voice was slightly slurred. "What I was trying to tell you before I spaced out is that my family is your family. Ma loves you more than she loves me."

"She does not. She just likes my house because it gives her more kitchen room to cook." Maura gave Jane a peck on the cheek. "And I have state of the art appliances."

"I just want you to know that they think of you as one of their own already and you already saw that Ma was ok with us being together." Jane's eyes were just barely open at this point. "I suppose I should go back to my own bed before Nurse Ratchet comes to check on us." Jane started to roll away from Maura.

"Oh no you don't." Maura reached out then yelping pain as her ribs stopped her from moving. "Stay with me Jane."

"Maura are you ok? Will you stop moving, you know it hurts. You know if you want me to stay I will always stay. But I'm getting a little tired so I think I'll take a bit of a nap ok? Will you be here when I wake up?"

Maura stopped herself from laughing because she knew it would hurt. "Well Jane since I can't go anywhere I will be right here when you wake up." Maura watched as Jane's eyes finally closed. "There she goes falling asleep on me again."

"Talking to yourself Maura?" Maura turned her head and saw Angela standing at the door. "She has that effect on people sometimes. I can't count the number of times she'd leave a room and I would be standing there shaking my head wondering what happened. So how are the two of you today? Nice room ya got here. She sleeping again?"

"No this time it's pain medicine knocking her out. They not only did an MRI of her knee but of her back too. She has a massive hematoma in her lumbar region that she failed to mention."

"Ok tell me again but in English this time." Angela smiled indulgently as she pulled up a chair to Maura's side of the bed.

"Sorry Angela. She has massive bruising in her lower back area apparently from being hit with the pipe numerous times which she didn't want me to know about because she didn't want me to worry."

"I'm starting to realize what my daughter is really all about. She loves you and she will always put the ones she loves before herself. I used to think she was just being stubborn and wanted to do things her way but now I know it just the way she is. She will always be there if anybody needs her, day or night. And as she has already shown she will put her life on the line if that's what it takes." Angela didn't realize she was crying until the first tear dropped on her hand. "I've never seen the good side of her. I've only ever saw that she was never ladylike, she beat guys at most sports and she could out shoot most guys on the force. I never thought of them as positive traits. She always bragged about it. All I wanted was for her to find a nice Italian boy and settle down and give me grandkids. I never thought about what she would want, only what I wanted for her. I am just so worried that someday I am going to answer the front door and there will be a cop and a priest there to tell me my first born child was dead."

Maura looked down at the sleeping woman beside her and smiled up at Angela. "I know what you mean. I am so scared when she leaves the precinct to go talk to someone about a suspect. Who knows what could happen, she may be setup by the suspect and he may be laying in wait for her or she could do something stupid like take off after someone and not wait for backup. But we know it's just the way Jane works and she wouldn't be happy doing it any other way. At least now I know I can come to you and complain and know that you will understand."

Angela stood up and leaned down and kissed Maura on the cheek. "You can come to me anytime you need and we can talk about whatever you want to talk about. If you want to trash talk my daughter when she does something wrong I will let you say whatever you want. You see family is allowed to trash talk family but outsiders are not, you are not and never have been an outsider. I've watched Jane since you've been a part of her life and she has mellowed out because of you. I think she's loved you for even longer than she realizes and that has made you family for a long time. But when you opened your home to my family you made us your family too."

Maura reached up and wiped the tears from her cheeks. "That was what Jane was talking about before she passed out. She was telling me about my parents not being here when I woke up and it bothered me a little bit. But it surprised me how little it did bother me. Your family has made me feel what I've been missing and I realized I have been happier during the times I've been around the Rizzoli family than I ever was around my parents. I've always felt the need to prove myself to my parents and I always seemed to fall short o f their expectations."

"Well then they are blind. If you were my daughter I would brag to all of my friends that you were a doctor and when they asked what kind I would proudly tell them you cut open dead people. What you do is important Maura and don't you dare let anyone tell you differently. Especially your parents. Jan told me to ask you about this morning. What did my daughter do now?"

Maura wiped her eyes once more and looked at Angela. "Why do you always automatically assume Jane did something wrong? Most of the time when you blame her for something it is usually the other person that did something. Jane just lets you blame her. This morning she was my knight in shining armor. When Jane shot herself I was surprised to learn that she had named me the executor of her living will but after awhile it made sense. She had told me she did it for two reasons, the first being that she knew I would be able to make the medical decisions using my head instead of my heart. Decisions you wouldn't be able to make. The second reason she told me was because she would want me to be there when she woke up. She knew you wouldn't stop me from being able to see her but the hospital could. I decided that if I was ever in the position I find myself in now I would want Jane by my side." She looked down lovingly at Jane and kissed the top of her head. "Maybe opening my eyes and seeing Jane there made me realize that the person I wanted there was there and it didn't bother me that it wasn't my parents. We were lying much as we are now when my parents walked into the room and Mother hit the roof because they had left orders that no one be allowed to see me before they had spoken to the doctor. Jane found out she was the executor of my living will and she wasn't about to let anyone stop her from being with me. She took on my parents twice in the past three days and in my book that makes her my hero."

"You're my hero too Maura." Came the slurred almost unintelligible reply from Jane.

"Are you awake Jane?" Angela walked around to the other side of the bed then leaned down to whisper in Jane's ear. When there was no reply she looked up at Maura and they both chuckled. "She looks so peaceful doesn't she?"

"Yes she does." Jane snuggled a little closer to Maura and let out a deep sigh of contentment. "I wish she could always be like this."

"That's never going to happen and we both know that so take advantage of it while you can." Angela stood and kissed Jane on the cheek then walked around to Maura's side and did the same thing to her. "You're looking a little tired so I am going to let you rest. Vince, Barry and Frankie will be by later today to visit so rest while you can." She turned and walked out of the room.

Maura lay there and thought about all that had transpired since she woke up that morning and realized she finally had the family she didn't know she was missing. Sure the Rizzoli's were a rambunctious group and they challenge each other but it was always done with love and now she was a part of that. She had always envied Jane because she knew her family was always there for her and Maura now knew if she needed them they would be there for her too. They had proven that since Angela moved into her guest house, they all spent time at her house like they had at their own. Maura had come to realize that ballgames were not just a game but an event, whether it be football, baseball or any other sport. She looked down at the sleeping woman beside her and kissed her on the forehead and whispered. "I love you Jane Rizzoli." Then closed her eyes and fell asleep.

**Sorry it took so long to complete this chapter. Hope you y'all weren't waiting for some suspenseful talk between Jane and Maura. I'm a romantic at heart.**


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

They had both been out of the hospital for about a week and a half and Jane was staying at Maura's house. The bruises were fading and the injuries were healing. "Jane I can't take anymore you have to stop."

"Do you really want me to stop?" She smiled at Maura.

"But Jane I'm more worn out now than I was yesterday. We have to stop so I can catch my breath. Just for a few minutes, please?"

"You promise it will only be for a few minutes? We can start again then?"

"God you are an animal. Are you always like this?" Maura's breathing was ragged as she tried to convince Jane to stop.

"Most of the time but with you I seem to be inspired to push a little harder but if you need a break then that's fine. Want some water?"

"Please." Maura got off the exercise bike as Jane jumped off hers and almost ran to the refrigerator for water. "Do you always exercise at this pace?"

"Of course, it doesn't do any good if you don't break a sweat. Besides you look hot when you get all sweaty like this." Jane leaned forward and gave Maura a kiss as she handed her one of the bottles of water. "Your cheek looks pretty good today. Seems to be healing really well. Maybe you won't need any more surgeries on it." Jane kissed her cheek where they had removed the stitches the week before.

"I was surprised at how well it did look once the stitches were removed. I guess time will tell if I need further surgeries or not."

They were sitting on the couch in the new workout room in Maura's basement holding hands. "You've always been beautiful to me. Even when most of your face was purple with bruises and your eyes were swollen shut. How are the legs feeling today?"

"Like rubber after the workout you just put me through but much better." She looked down at the boot cast on her left leg. Jane had modified the equipment to allow for the boot and Maura could do just about everything Jane could do. Just not as fast or as many repetitions. "I think building this workout room was a very good idea, and with you pushing me the way you do I should be my old self in no time at all. I guess this explains how you keep yourself in such excellent shape." Maura gave Jane the once over and unconsciously licked her lips. "And trust me your body is in excellent condition. You wear those short shorts and those sports bras and all of that skin is exposed and I can't help but think about what I want to do to that skin and the rest of your body."

"Argh! If you keep looking at me like that and saying those things I can't guarantee I can wait two days for the go ahead from the doctor. I have another week maybe two before I have to go back to work and I want all of that time to explore that luscious body of yours. You have no idea how many times I have dreamt about holding your body next to mine after having made mad passionate love to you. I can't wait for that to become a reality. What are we waiting for the doctor to say again?"

Maura laughed at the frustration in Jane's voice. "He's going to tell us if our other injuries are healed enough for more strenuous activity."

"Don't you think we should know when we are healed enough? The bike ride we just took shows me that we are both ready to take things up a notch. How are your ribs?"

"I get a twinge every once in awhile but they're ok for the most part. How about yours?" Maura leaned over and kissed Jane's shoulder then moved up her neck and smiled when Jane moaned.

"If you don't stop that I'll show you just how healed I am. I don't want to wait two more days." Jane leaned over and captured Maura's lips in a heated kiss. She forced her tongue passed her closed lips and was rewarded with a groan and Maura's tongue meeting her own. "God Maura I want you so bad. I really don't think I can wait any longer." Jane's hands worked their way under Maura's shirt and she moved her hand around to her shoulders and she gently dragged her nails down the length of Maura's back.

"Oh my god Jane you have no idea what that does to me." Jane did it again and this time Maura moaned and grabbed Jane's shoulders and pushed her away.

"Oh no you can't make me stop now. I need you so bad Maura. Don't make me stop. I have been good for two weeks because I didn't think you were ready but I think we're both ready. Please." Jane was on her knees on the floor in front of Maura.

"Oh Jane you have no idea how much I want to make love to you right now but what if we do and something happens and the doctor finds out we didn't wait?" Jane could see that Maura was just as frustrated as she was.

"Come on Maura throw caution to the wind. How do you feel physically? Other than the boot on your leg that is." She smiled up at Maura.

"I feel fine Jane."

"Do you think you'll feel any better in two days?" Jane was pleading her case.

"I may but it won't be in any way that that would change anything tonight." Maura took Jane's face between her hands and smiled lovingly down at her.

"Are you saying what I hope you are saying?" Maura nodded her head. Jane jumped up and slid one arms below Maura's legs and the other one behind her back and picked her up and headed towards the stairs.

Maura laughed and squealed. "Jane put me down you're going to hurt yourself. Where are you taking me?" Maura wrapped her arms around Jane's neck.

"Our first time is not going to be on the couch in our workout room. I'm taking you to your bedroom and I am going to wear you out." Jane growled and buried her face in Maura's neck.

Maura giggled as Jane headed down the hallway to the bedroom. Neither one of them noticed Angela as she snuck out the door with a smile on her face.

Jane kicked the door shut behind her and gentle lay Maura on the bed then stood and looked down at her. "Have I told you lately how much I love you? Because I do love you very much. God you're gorgeous."

Maura kneeled on the edge of the bed of the bed and pulled Jane to her. "I love you too and you're not so bad looking yourself." Maura reached up and pulled the bottom of Jane's bra up and when Jane lifted her arms Maura pulled the bra up over her head and threw it to the floor.

"What you're not going to fold it up and put it in its proper place?" Jane smiled down and took in a deep breath when she saw the desire in Maura's eyes. "God I love your eyes. I could get lost in them." Jane leaned down and gave Maura and tender kiss then reached down and grabbed the bottom of Maura's t-shirt and pulled it off over her head. Maura reached back and released the hooks on her bra and let it fall to the floor. Her eyes never leaving Jane's. "Oh my god, you are beyond gorgeous." Maura reached for the waistband of Jane's shorts but Jane pushed her hands away. "I want to see you." Maura stood in front of Jane then reached for her hands and brought them to the waistband of her own shorts and with her hands covering Jane's she pushed the shorts down her legs and when they dropped to her ankles she kicked them off. Jane reached up and did the same with the silk panties she was wearing then lowered Maura to the bed. She stood over her and took in the vision of Maura lying naked on the bed and the first inkling of doubt entered her mind.

Maura watched as the expression on Jane's face changed from one of pure bliss to one of anxiety. She immediately reached for Jane's hands and pulled her down to lay next to her on the bed. "Jane honey what's the matter? What are you thinking?"

"God Maura you're perfect and I have all these scars and I'm too skinny." Jane turned her head away from Maura.

"Who the hell told you that you were skinny?" Maura placed her hand on Jane's stomach. "Your abdominal muscles are perfectly proportioned for your torso. And don't get me started on your gluteus maximus because I have intentionally walked behind you so I could stare at it while you walked. By the way you have the sexiest walk I have ever had the pleasure of watching. I've told you before and I will tell you every day until you believe it, you are gorgeous my friend." She leaned down and captured Jane's mouth in a searing kiss.

"But what about my scars, they're ugly." Jane said as she regained her breath.

"No Jane, nothing that is a part of you could be ugly." Jane was humbled by the sincerity in Maura's voice. Maura straddled Jane's waist and leaned back on her legs being careful so that her boot cast did not get in the way. She slid down Jane's legs so that she could kiss the new scars on Jane's legs. "These new scars on your legs show me the lengths to which you will go to protect me." She kissed her way up to the old and new scars on her stomach. She kissed the scar from when Jane shot herself. "This one shows that you are willing to go all out to ensure that your family and friends stay safe." Jane hissed when Maura kissed the gunshot scar. "The scars will fade but the reasons behind them never will and they are what make you you. I look at them as a badge of honor." Maura continued her way up Jane's body and kissed the fading bruises on her chest and when she took one pert nipple into her mouth Jane's moan of satisfaction was her reward. Her right hand paid equal attention to her other breast and soon she felt Jane's body start to writhe beneath her.

"God Maura that feels so good. I want to feel you against me. All of you." Jane reached down and grabbed the waistband of her shorts and started to push them down her legs. Maura reached down and grabbed both the shorts and the underwear and pulled them both down Jane's long legs and threw them on the floor then grabbed her own panties and removed them as well. She slowly lowered herself against Jane's body and they both released a long sigh of contentment when their bodies were finally flush against each other. "If I died right now I would die a happy woman." She looked into Maura's eyes and smiled.

"Why don't you wait an hour or two and you can die even happier." Maura lowered her head and once again took a rock hard nipple into her mouth and reached for the other one and gave it a tweak and once again Jane's reaction was better than she had expected. "I love how you body responds to my touch."

"God Maura you touch me there and I feel it everywhere. My body feels like it's on fire for you. I need to touch you. I can't wait, I'm sorry but I'm finding it real hard to go slow."

"Jane you can do whatever you want to do and at whatever pace you want to set. I can worship your body later because we've got all night."

"Jane rolled over so t hat she was now laying beside Maura. "Can I tell you something first?" Maura nodded. "I've never done this before. I mean I've made love before but never with a woman. I was so surprised when I found myself attracted to you. It's never happened before. So be patient with me and if I do something you don't like will you let me know?" Once again Maura just nodded. "If I do something you like let me know too ok?" Maura once again just nodded. "Can you say something?"

"It looks like we are both going to be experiencing a lot of firsts together. I've never been with a woman before either. I know what makes me feel good and I'm sure you know what makes you feel good so why don't we just do what feels right?"

Jane growled as she attacked Maura's mouth and let her hand roam her body. Her mouth found its way to Maura's pert nipple and her hand captured the other one. "Oh yes Jane right there, that feels sooo good. Don't stop." The rest of her body responded to Jane's touch in a way she had never felt before. She felt the liquid pooling between her legs like she had never felt before. "You make me so wet Jane and you've barely touched me." She couldn't stop her hips from rising off the bed then falling back. "God Jane I want you to touch me."

Jane's hands slowly made its way down her body to rest just above the apex of Maura's legs, her lips never leaving her breast. When she moved her hand down to the golden mound of hair and felt the wetness there she couldn't stop the groan from escaping her lips. She lowered her hand to dip into the wetness there and slowly entered her with one finger. "God Maura you're so wet."

"It's all because of you Jane. I've never been this ready so fast, I need more. Please Jane." Maura moved her hand so that she could reach Jane and quickly plunged two fingers into her glistening folds.

Jane went up on her knees and straddled Maura which gave each of them better access to each other. "God Maura that feels so damn good. I want to make you come over and over again." She pulled her finger almost all of the way out and added another then plunged it back in as far as she could and Maura's hips came up to meet her thrust. Their hips started moving in perfect rhythm meeting thrust for thrust and soon both women were panting and groaning their pleasure. Jane moved her thumb so that with each stroke her thumb would make contact with Maura's engorged clit and Maura almost screamed.

"God Jane, I'm so close, I want you to come with me, I want us to feel this together." Maura matched Jane's movement and when her thumb made contact with Jane's clit Maura knew she was close too. Maura moved her mouth to Jane's ear and whispered. "Come for me Jane." She felt Jane's walls close around her fingers and knew it was time to let go. "I'm ready Jane, come with me." Jane felt Maura's body stiffen and knew she couldn't hold back anymore. Her body started to shake with the power of her orgasm and she felt Maura's body letting go beneath her.

They both continued to plunge into the other until they felt the last spasm of orgasm. Jane fell on the bed beside Maura they lay side by side trying to slow their breathing. "That was amazing." Jane said with awe in her voice. "I can honestly say I have never felt like that before." Jane slid her arm under Maura's shoulders and puller her against her body and kissed the top of her head.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Jane woke later and Maura was curled up against her side and all she could do was wonder what she did to deserve such a wondrous creature. They had slept together before and had woken up in much the same position but she usually woke up frustrated because she could never act on her feelings. Now that they had finally made love she felt that her world had finally righted itself. She rested her hand on Maura's taut stomach and watched as a shiver coursed through her body but Maura never woke. She became a little bolder and leaned down and began to kiss Maura's neck, when a quiet moan escaped Maura's mouth but she still appeared to be asleep. Jane smiled as she gently kissed her way around her body. She didn't want her to wake until Jane was ready for her to wake. Her hand gently caressed where her lips had been and she watched as Maura's body subconsciously responded to her touch. She lowered her hand to caress the muscles of Maura's abdomen and wasn't surprised at how hard they were, Maura prided herself on being in shape, Jane had never appreciated Maura's body/. Well she had ogled it and wished she could do what she was doing now but never had she really appreciated it. Her hand moved lower until she could feel the heat emanating from Maura's moist folds. She slowly entered her with two fingers and just held them there until she was sure Maura was still asleep. She then lowered her body carefully until her head was between Maura's legs and she tasted her for the first time. She couldn't stop the moan of pleasure and thought she had found her new favorite taste. She moved her fingers slowly and flicked her tongue against Maura's clit and looked up and watched as Maura slowly woke up.

"God Jane that feels so good. I thought you had never done this before." Maura reached down and rested her hand on Jane's head, not to guide her, because she didn't need any guidance, but to just touch her. Jane's fingers started to scissor inside her and she couldn't stop her hips from responding but Jane reached up with her other hand to gently push her hips back down to the bed. Maura's other hand found Jane's hand, cast and all and held it as best as she could. Jane pulled her fingers almost all of the way out then plunged them back in and watched as both of Maura's hands moved to cling to the sheet and she bent she legs even more giving Jane better access to Maura's essence. She continued to plunge in and out and Maura's hips kept perfect pace with her fingers. "I'm so close Jane, don't stop." Jane shook her head to let Maura know she had no intention of stopping. Jane watched Maura's face and once again she felt humbled that such a lovely woman would love her back. She felt Maura's walls start to tighten around her fingers and renewed her attack until she felt Maura's body stiffen. She pressed harder with her tongue and continued to flick back and forth across her clit. "Oh god Jane please, that feels so good. JANE!" She screamed Jane's name as her orgasm completely overtook her body. Her hips came off the bed and Jane held on as best as she good and continued her attack. Jane was trying her best to extend this pleasure for both of them she slowed her tongue and felt Maura's body relax and the last spasm course through her body but Jane wasn't done yet. Maura's hands released their vise like grip on the sheets and she started to relax until she felt Jane's tongue begin to move again. "Oh no Jane I can't handle anymore." But it appeared her body had other ideas and so did Jane. Jane lowered Maura's body back onto the bed but never once did her mouth lose contact with her clit. When Maura's hips started to move again Jane smiled. "I felt that smile. My god you are going to kill me. But what a way to go. For someone… who has never…done this…you are magnificent." Maura's breathing was so labored she almost couldn't talk. It wasn't long before Maura's body was in the full throes of another orgasm and this one was just as strong as the last one. "Jane you have to stop, I'm think I'm going to pass out."

Jane watched as Maura's body responded to her touch and she never wanted it to end. Maura's body finally went still and Jane realized she wasn't kidding when she said she was going to pass out. She reluctantly pulled her fingers out and lay down beside Maura and gathered her still body against her own. Once she knew she was breathing ok and that she was going to be ok she got out of the bed and limped to the bathroom she washed herself then got a wash cloth. She brought it back and set about cleaning Maura's body then rinsed the cloth again and lay down beside Maura and wiped her brow with the cool cloth. Maura slowly woke up and when she opened her eyes she looked into the chocolate brown eyes of the woman she had loved for years. Jane smiled down at her then kissed her damp brow. "Hi there." She said quietly. "I'm glad you warned me about that passing out thing or I might have been worried."

"I see you didn't heed my warning and stop." Maura tried to reach up to touch Jane's cheek but her hand dropped back to the bed. "Look at that, my body is like jelly. I have no strength. But god that was beyond amazing. That has never happened to me."

"What has never happened?" Jane asked curiously.

"I have never passed out and I have never had more than one orgasm."

Jane threw the wash cloth on the floor to join their clothes then turned back to Maura. "Well then that's two firsts so far and the day is young." Jane gave her her best smirk and rolled over onto her back and pulled Maura with her so that she was half lying on top of her. "Ready for another nap? I am."

"But you have to be frustrated as hell. I've hardly touched you." Maura kissed Jane's neck.

"That's because I wanted it this way. I wanted you to know just how much I love you. How much I treasure you and this was the best way I thought I could do it. You have no idea what seeing you in the throes of passion did to me. At first it turned me on but then I realized that I was receiving something more special than I ever thought possible. Your total surrender. You gave your body to me." She said this in a hushed whisper. "That's better than multiple orgasms any day. Now sleep. I'm not going anywhere."

Maura gathered enough energy to move up and kiss Jane. "I love you so much."

"I love you too now rest." Jane kissed the top of her head then closed her eyes with a smile on her face. She thought back to making love to Maura. She'd never felt the need to please someone as much as she wanted to please Maura. Putting Maura's needs above her own was something new. She didn't think of herself as a selfish person but when it came to making love she always made sure that she was a satisfied as any guy could satisfy her. Maybe she'd chosen the wrong partners and Maura was what she had been looking for all along.

"Jane?" Maura asked quietly beside Jane.

"I thought you fell asleep." Jane turned to look at Maura.

"Not quite. There's something that has been bothering me for the past couple of weeks." She felt Jane stiffen beneath her. She patted her chest reassuringly. "It's nothing bad so don't worry. I've been wondering why you wanted pencils so bad when we were in the hospital, and it always seemed to be more urgent when you were drugged."

Jane visibly relaxed and laughed out loud. "It's not something I can explain, I will have to show you. We can run by the office after the doctor's appointment and I'll show you."

"Jane?" Maura kissed Jane's neck and smiled when Jane turned her head to give her better access.

"Yes Maura." Jane could feel herself reacting to Maura's lips on her neck.

"Are you really tired?" She asked as the hand that had been resting on Jane's stomach began to gently caress her stomach. Jane just shook her head. "Good, neither am I. Now it's my turn. I love your legs, they seem to go on forever. And I have always admired your muscles. Do you have any idea how hard it was to stand next to you in yoga class with all this skin showing? All the time wanting to throw you to the mat and have my way with you." She placed her finger over Jane's lips when she tried to say something. "Shhh this is my time. Just lay there, I want to worship your body the way it should be worshiped. Her lips followed her hands as they gently caressed their way down one leg and back up the other.

"God Maura, I have never been this turned on in my life. I have just come to the realization that I had chosen the wrong partners all along and all this time you were right there beside me. God damn Maura I need you so bad."

"I'm right here Jane. Tell me what you want." She said as she took Jane's left breast in her mouth and moaned at the sensation of finally doing what she's wanted to do for years. "I want you to tell me how to make you feel like you made me feel." Maura's hand caressed its way back down Jane's taut stomach muscles to the glistening folds below. "God you're so wet, is that for me?" Maura didn't wait for an answer but thrust two fingers into Jane's center.

"Fuck Maura, that feels so damn good. Don't stop." Jane's body was moving of its own volition and she couldn't control it even if she wanted to.

"Oh Jane I don't intend to stop until you are begging me like I begged you. I plan to wear you out the same as you did me. I want you to know what it truly feels like to be made love to. We've both made poor choices in our partners and I plan to show you how the right partner can make you feel." Maura then kissed her way down Jane's torso, taking time to stop at each scar and pay special attention to it. She then threw her leg over both of Jane's legs so that she was straddling her hips. "You have no idea how beautiful you are do you?" Jane almost covered herself at Maura's blatant stare. "Has no one ever told you?" Jane shook her head. Maura could hardly believe that this woman who had so much confidence when it comes to taking on criminals and the like would have none when it came to herself. "Well then love, I will tell you every day for the rest of our lives that you are the most beautiful person I have ever met and I will show you every day." She continued to look Jane in the eyes as she lowered herself to rest between Jane's open legs. "I love you." She then lowered her mouth to kiss the insides of Jane's thighs then slowly found her way to where her fingers were still resting in Jane's juices. She slowly started to move her fingers as her tongue got its first taste of Jane and the moan that passed Maura's lips was one of pure pleasure.

Jane felt Maura make contact with her clit and she almost came just from the contact. "Shit Maura I'm so close." She felt Maura's fingers come almost all of the way out of her and stop just before she pulled them out. "God Maura don't stop I'm too close." Maura plunged her fingers as deep as they would go and when they curled and hit just the right spot it sent Jane tumbling over the edge. "Maura!" Jane could have sworn she saw stars as her body went rigid then began to convulse.

Maura's movements slowed as she felt Jane's body slowly stop shaking. She stopped altogether then moved so that she could lay on top of Jane. She gave Jane a gentle but quick kiss before she whispered in her ear. "Don't get too comfortable I'm just getting started."


	21. Chapter 21

**Thank you all for your reviews, lilbit1016 suggested a shower scene and I had already thought of that but with Maura having a cast on her leg and Jane having one on her hand I found it hard to do. Maybe my next story. Keep those reviews and ideas coming.**

Chapter 21

Jane wrapped her arms around Maura as she lay against the length of her. "Just give me a chance to catch my breath." She kissed the top of her head. "That was beyond unbelievable. I guess the right partner does make all the difference."

"Why should I give you a chance to recoup your strength when you didn't give me the chance? I distinctly remember asking you to stop but you kept right on until I passed out. Mind you I'm not complaining, next time I'll know what you are capable of doing to me and be ready for it."

"No pressure there Maura. I've been told that most men can't perform if they are under pressure to match their past performances." Jane smiled up at Maura.

"Well I guess it's a good thing you're not a man then isn't it?" Maura slipped her leg between Jane's legs and began to rub against her center all the while smiling up at Jane. When she felt Jane's hips start to move in rhythm with her body she moved faster and moved her hand down and once again plunged two fingers into Jane's still dripping core then pushed her knee against it forcing them in deeper. Their bodies were in perfect sync with each other.

Maura slowed her body but Jane didn't. "Don't stop Maura I'm close, please don't stop."

When Maura didn't move Jane looked up at her. "Keep your eyes open Jane. I want to watch you when you come and I want you to watch me. I want you to see what you do to me." Maura started to move again and Jane watched, sweat broke out on Maura's brow and Jane thought she was the sexiest thing she had ever seen.

"You…are…so…sexy…right…now." Jane was having a hard time keeping her eyes open but the look of pure ecstasy on Maura's face made her want to. She reached behind Maura and raked her fingernails from her shoulders to the base of her spine and reveled in the hiss that escaped from Maura's lips and watched as her eyes closed in pleasure. "You like that huh?" Maura nodded quickly. "Maura faster please." Jane's hand started to slither down her body and as she tried to slip her hand between their bodies to touch Maura but Maura reached for her hand and forced it up above her head then reached for the other one and placed it next to the other one.

"Can you keep your hands up there? If you move them I will stop immediately. If you need help keeping them still you can hold on to the headboard." Maura watched as Jane grabbed the headboard with her good hand then lowered it so that it rested on top of the cast on her other hand. "Very good Jane." Jane hadn't even noticed that Maura's other hand had stopped moving inside her as she was mesmerized by this woman above her. She'd never seen this side of Maura and she really liked it. "Jane you have no idea what you are doing to me right now. I want to taste all of you." She lowered her lips to Jane's ear and whispered. "How long do you thing you can hold on? I want this to last."

It was then that Jane finally realized that Maura's hand was still. "God you are an evil woman." She smiled up at Maura. "You distract me with one thing while you stop what you had been doing. That doesn't mean I'm not turned on. I don't know how long I can wait Maura, it won't take much." She watched as Maura pulled her fingers out and brought them to her lips and one by one licked them clean. "Holy shit that is so not fair. If you want this to last you have to stop doing things like that." She moved her hips trying to make some sort of contact with Maura's body but Maura pushed her hips back down against the bed. "Aw come on Maura, help me out here a little bit. I'm dying here. Please! Is that what you want, you want me to beg for it?"

"No Jane I want you to relax and enjoy it." She continued to whisper in Jane's ear. "Tell me what you like Jane."

"No complaints so far, everything you do turns me on. Your eyes are so dark and smoky. Your voice is so low it makes me shiver and your hands should be registered as lethal weapons. I want you so bad right now and you know if I wanted to I could overpower you and you couldn't stop me."

"But you won't because you like what I'm doing to you and you know in the end that it will be worth it. I will make sure of that." She almost growled as she bit Jane's ear lobe then licked it to soothe it. She continued to nip and lick her way around her neck to pay homage to the other side. She slowly worked her way down to her heaving chest and looked up at Jane whose hands were still grasping the headboard, and she didn't think she had ever seen anything as sexy as that. "You are so beautiful Jane, and right now with that look of hunger on your face you are sexy as hell. I hope you don't mind if I take my time."

Jane's breathing was once again coming in gasps and she was finding it hard to answer but she knew she had to. "Hell yes…I mind…if you take…your time. I need you…inside me Maura. You can…take your time…next time…I promise."

"But Jane I like the taste of you. You are a mixture of…" She took one of the rock hard nipples into her mouth then released it very slowly. "sweet sweat and an essence that is all you. I'm going to have to taste you after our next yoga class to see if you taste the same then." She smiled up at Jane. "Just for science sake mind you."

"Maura you're killing me here." When Jane's hips started to move against Maura's body she didn't stop her this time. "Please baby I need…"

Maura none to gently bit down on Jane's pert nipple and smiled when Jane hissed but didn't complain. She then decided to continue her exploration of Jane's body by licking between her breasts and gently biting down on the other breast and was pleased when Jane's hip pushed even harder against her own hips. "Do you like that Jane? Open your eyes Jane, watch me make love to you. Watch me taste every inch of your body and enjoy every minute of it as much if not more than you are." She moved down to the gun shot scar and paid special attention to it. "This one reminds me of two things that also happened that day. I almost lost you but it made me realize how much I really did love you and need you in my life and it made me realize what a special person you are, you were willing to give your life to ensure the safety of your brother."

"Yours too. I wanted…you safe too." Jane's breathing was becoming more and more labored and Maura decided it was time to take mercy on her. Without any warning Maura reached down and drove her fingers into Jane's core with such force she was afraid she'd hurt Jane until she looked at her face and saw nothing but unadulterated pleasure. "Fuck Maura that feels fucking fantastic." Maura continued at a pace she knew she could keep very long but she knew it would take very long. She moved her thumb so that with each thrust it would rub against Jane's already engorged clit. "Shit I'm sooo close don't you dare stop this time or I won't be responsible for my actions." Her hips rose up to gladly meet every thrust Maura offered and when she finally came she wasn't surprised by its intensity. She felt as if the orgasm went on forever and Maura's talented fingers slowed but did not stop. Jane now knew what Maura meant about feeling like she was going to pass out because it was the last thought Jane had before she woke again wrapped protectively in Maura's loving arms. Jane slowly looked up at Maura and if she had any strength left in her body she would have taken her right then and there. She looked so sexy laying there holding her. "Proud of yourself aren't you?" Jane said when she felt capable of talking.

Maura looked down at the woman lying in her arms and gave her a tender smile. "A little bit but damn that was sooo hot. I've never felt this satisfied in my life. I think I now know what it truly means to make love with someone. I love you Jane."

Jane felt humbled by the sincerity in Maura voice and now that she's had time to think about it she knew what Maura was talking about. "Yeah I know what you mean." Jane turned on her side so that she was face to face with Maura and placed her good hand on her cheek. "I love you too."

"Can I ask you a question?" Maura asked rather tentatively, which wasn't her usual style and when she felt Jane's body stiffen she regretted asking. "Forget it, it wasn't important."

Jane could feel the difference in the room and knew that whatever it was that was bothering Maura was the cause of it and it wasn't going to go away on its own. "Oh no you can't say something in that serious tone of voice then change your mind. What did you want to ask?"

"When I said you were willing to give your life for the safety of Frankie you said it was for me too. What did you mean by that?" Maura turned to look at Jane and gave her a tentative smile.

"Is that what has you worried? Bobby knew you were going to follow me out of the building and he'd told me that he was going to shoot you when you came through the door and I couldn't let that happen. I had known long before then that I loved you so I knew I had to do something to stop him. I did the only thing I could think of to do." Jane looked down and was surprised to see a hint of anger on Maura's face. "Aw come on are we going to go there again. You said you'd already accepted why I did it and were ok with it. Are you saying now you're not?"

"Oh Jane I'm not mad at you." She caressed Jane's cheek and gave her a long lingering kiss to show her she wasn't mad at her. "I'm mad at Bobby for putting you in the position where you had to make the decision that you did. Knowing that you not only did it for Frankie but you were willing to give your life for me humbles me and makes me love you even more. It scares me a little bit but I can live with that."

"What scares you?" Jane pulled her closer.

"Your intensity. I knew you would always put others before yourself but it sure scares me to know that I have that kind of power over someone. I don't mean that I would use that knowledge in any way but to know that you would do it again without thinking about it scares me. I know I can't change that about you and I never would because you would resent me because of it but I can't stop it from scaring me."

Jane wasn't sure what to say to this. She knew what Maura was talking about and she wished she could reassure her by telling her it would never happen again but she couldn't guarantee that it wouldn't. "I don't know what you want me to say Maura. I can't change who I am or how I do things. I wish I could say it won't happen again but I can't. I can try to be more careful but it's all I can do."

Maura went up so that she could look down at Jane. "Don't you dare change anything." Jane was surprised by intensity of her statement. "I don't want you to change because then you would be thinking about that instead of thinking about what you are doing. I know that when you shot yourself you thought it was the only thing you could do and it all turned out fine. So just be yourself, you've proven to me that you never make a decision lightly so I will trust your judgment." She felt Jane let out the breath she had been holding and had to laugh. "I hope all of our post coital conversations aren't going to be this heavy." She turned in time to see Jane blush. "Oh you are just too cute. We've just spent the day being as intimate with each other as two people can be, more than I've ever been with anyone ever before, but you blush when I say coital?"

She blushed even more when she realized Maura knew why she had blushed to begin with. "There are certain things I can talk about with anyone but there are other things that I can't even talk to Ma about. And you know you can say anything to Ma. Sex is one of those things I have problems talking about. Having sex is one thing but talking about it is a whole differently thing." She smiled apologetically up at Maura.

Maura leaned down and kissed Jane then laid her head on Jane's chest. "I can attest to the fact that you are definitely good at having sex and I looked forward to investigating different ways that we can do that and I promise I will not make you talk about it if you don't want to. Can we sleep now?"

Jane wrapped her arm around Maura's shoulders then pulled her against her. "Are you going to sleep this time or are you going to ravage my body again? Not that I'm complaining." She kissed Maura before she lay back against the pillow.

"I'm too tired to ravage you but I can't guarantee it won't happen when we wake up." Maura smiled as she lay her head on Jane's shoulder and let out a contented sigh.

"What an animal." Jane said and laughed as they both fell asleep.


	22. Chapter 22

**It appears that some of my reviewers want a kitchen scene, I'm still working on getting them out of the bedroom, they seem to like it there. Be patient my faithful readers.**

Chapter 22

Jane woke and looked out the window and saw that it was dark outside. She looked at the bedside clock and saw that it was 6:30 p.m. and when her stomach growled she realized that neither one of them had eaten all day, well at least not food anyway. She smiled at her own joke. She carefully got out of bed and threw on a pair of shorts and a tank top then headed out to the kitchen. She blushed when she read the note on the counter from her mother. _There's gnocchi in the refrigerator for whenever the two of you come out of the bedroom. _Once she got over her embarrassment of her mother knowing what she and Maura had been doing all day she smiled at her thoughtfulness. She heated the gnocchi up and made a quick salad then grabbed two wine glasses and a bottle of wine and placed it all on a tray and carefully walked back to the bedroom. Maura was still asleep when she opened the door and she took a moment to just look at her lying there. God she was beautiful, her hair was fanned out on the pillow and she looked like she was posing for the cover of a magazine, well except for the fact that under the sheet she was shark naked and no one else is going to see her naked but her. She walked toward the bed and set the tray down on the bedside table and leaned over and kissed Maura on the lips. She watched as her eyes slowly open and she smiled up at her. She felt her heart skip a beat knowing that smile was just for her. Maura reached up and pulled Jane down for another kiss and before things got out of hand again Jane pulled back. "I brought us both something to eat. Well, actually Ma brought us something to eat and I heated it up." She reached over and picked up the tray then waited for Maura to sit up then placed the tray on her lap.

Maura looked over everything on the tray then looked up at Jane and smiled again. "I've never been served a meal in bed. I've always wanted it but no one has ever done it. Thank you." Jane was surprised when she saw a tear cascade down Maura's cheek. She reached up and gently wiped it away.

"Why are you crying?" Jane asked gently as she tipped Maura's head up so she could see her face.

"I've never felt this special before. Even as a little girl when I was sick my mother made me get out of bed and sit at the table to eat. Even the help was not allowed to coddle me, even though they did when my parents were gone. This is just so nice. Thank you Jane." She pulled Jane down for another kiss. "You forgot something though."

Jane looked at the tray and checked to make sure she hadn't forgotten anything. "What do you mean I forgot something? There's the dish of gnocchi, the bowl of salad, the wine and glasses and silverware, I even remembered napkins. What did I miss?"

"There are no plates." Maura looked up at Jane and smiled.

Jane smiled back and picked up one of the forks and scooped up a bit of the gnocchi and held it out for Maura to taste. Maura took the offering then closed her eyes to savor the taste and also to try to get her emotions under control. When she opened her eyes Jane saw that they were glistening with unshed tears. "What did I do now? Do you want me to go get plates? I can get plates if it means that much to you." Jane started to get up from the bed when Maura reached out and stopped her and tried to find a way to quell Jane's fears.

Maura shook her. "Everything I need I have right here." She looked at Jane to make sure she understood what she was trying to say. The huge smile that brightened Jane's face was all the answer she needed. "You are a constant surprise. Who would have known you were such a romantic. You come across as such a bad ass cop but deep down you are a softie." She reached up and caressed Jane's cheek.

"I'm only a softie when it comes to you and I always have been. From the first day when you showed up at your first crime scene in heels and I thought you were a bit stuck up I still fell for you."

Maura reached for the other fork and fed Jane some of the gnocchi and watched her. Watched as her tongue came out to lick her lips to make sure she got all of the sauce and Maura felt a shiver race down her spine. "So you thought I was stuck up did you? I suppose I did give off an air of superiority. I was scared but didn't want anyone to know it." She took the food offered by Jane. "I was a woman in a man's world and I thought that most men would respond to a strong woman but instead of appearing strong I acted like an ass."

"But I still fell for you. First it was those legs, it's amazing what 3 inch heels do for a pair of legs. And let me tell you, they have been kind to your legs. Then when you looked up at me I thought I had died and gone to heaven. I had been attracted to woman in the past but had never wanted to act on t hat attraction until I met you. I was so shocked by the instant attraction so I covered it up by using my sarcasm. But you gave as good as you got. When you threw things back in my face and didn't back down from my patented stare I knew I had met my match. I just never knew how good of a match you would become." That said Jane leaned down and kissed Maura in a way she hoped would convey all that she couldn't say in words about how she felt.

"If I wasn't already in love with you I would be now. You complete me Jane. You are what has always been missing in my life. I can't picture my life without you in it. And I can honestly say that I have never said that to anyone before in my life."

"I feel the same way. But I don't know what to do about it." Jane gave Maura the last bite of the gnocchi and then finished off the salad herself.

"Do we have to do anything? Why can't we just enjoy this time together and when we go back to work we can discuss what to do about living arrangements then. I want you to be the last person I see at night and the first I see in the morning and I would like that to take place here in our bed not at work."

"Are you saying you would like for me to move in here?" Jane sat up so that she could read Maura's face. She saw that there was no hesitation there at all.

"You spend more time here than you do at your own place already. You did even before I was taken. Since your mother moved into the guest house your whole family spends time here and I love it. I feel like a part of a real family. So I guess the natural progression of things would be for you to move in here. Unless you want to find a place of our own. We can let your family live here and we can find our own place. I already own this house outright so we can give it to your mother or arrange something if that's too much."

It was Jane's turn to hold back the tears. "I can't believe you would do that for me. You would disrupt your orderly life for me. Living here would be just fine, there's more than enough room for all of us. We would have to talk to Ma about just walking in without knocking. Who knows, I might have you flat on your back on the kitchen table doing things to you that no mother should see her daughter doing to her lover."

"There are locks on the doors that we can start using effective immediately, and I mean immediately." She wiggled her eyebrows at Jane. "And we can shut the curtains so no one can look in and see us in a compromising position on the table, the counter, the coffee table, in the shower, up against the door or on any flat surface in the house. There are many places in my house where I have dreamed of making love to you and I look forward to checking out each and every one of them, sooner rather than later."

Jane's breathing hitched at the thought of doing what Maura suggested. "God woman if you don't stop talking like that we'll never make it out of this bedroom but I can assure you that I would be a most willing participant in anything you may suggest. But for the time being I really need a shower." She stood up and took the tray from Maura's lap then turned to leave the room she turned back at the door. "Can you figure out some way I can cover this thing up so I can shower?" She held up her cast as she turned and left the room she didn't see the grin on Maura's face and the imaginary check mark that Maura made in the air.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

Maura pulled out the bag of supplies the hospital had given them when they left and pulled out the plastic sheets they had given them. Up until that day they had both been taking baths separately but that was going to change right now. Jane came back from the kitchen and stood in front of Maura. "I'm tired of baths and sponge baths, I want a shower, can I cover this cast and take a full fledge shower?" She looked hopefully at Maura.

Maura held up one of the plastic sheet and waved it in front of Jane's face. "I've been trying to tell you this for the last week. All we have to do is wrap this around your cast and you can shower as long as you want to."

Jane leaned forward and quickly kissed Maura. "I knew living with a doctor would come in handy. Wrap this up so I can take my shower please." She leaned forward and kissed Maura again.

Maura smiled up at Jane as she stuck the plastic sheet above Jane's cast so the water would not get inside the cast, and then she wrapped the rest of it so that it covered the cast and she sealed it tightly. She tapped the cast as she looked up at Jane who had a look on her face as if she had just received the best present in the world. "There, now you can shower for the next hour or until the hot water runs out." She turned Jane around then pushed her towards the bathroom. "Enjoy yourself." Maura said as she smiled behind Jane's back. She waited for Jane to leave the room before she grabbed another plastic sheet to wrap her own cast. She waited until she heard the water start in the shower and waited a few minutes for Jane to get beneath the water then followed her into the bathroom. She was able to see Jane's silhouette through the smoked glass shower door. Maura slowly open the shower door and carefully stepped in as Jane turned towards her.

Jane turned when she felt the air change in the shower, indicating that the door had been opened and was surprised to see Maura standing in the shower. She looked down at the cast on Maura's leg and smiled. "You mean we could have been taking showers together for the past week and we've been taking separate baths?"

"No Jane, neither one of us was strong enough to do this. You couldn't hold me up and I can assure you you will need to hold me up." She smiled knowingly at Jane. "And your knee may not be ready yet but now is a good time to test it."

"Oh I like the way you think Dr. Isles." Jane pulled her forward so that their bodies were flush against each other. "This way we can give an accurate assessment when we see the doctor."

Maura leaned back so she could look Jane in the eyes and liked the playful smile that lit up her eyes. "Oh yes we have to give as accurate an assessment as we possibly can and we definitely can't do that without testing the strength of all of our injured limbs. How else can we tell the doctor how far we are in our recovery process?"

Jane reached out and wrapped her arms around Maura's waist then turned her around and slowly walked her under the spray of the shower. She reached up and slowly ran the fingers of her good hand through her hair and made sure that every strand was thoroughly wet. She then reached for the shampoo and held it out to Maura and almost lost it at the look of lust in Maura's eyes. Maura realized that Jane was waiting for something and looked down and took the bottle out of her hand. Jane then held out her hand and Mura poured some shampoo into it and leaned forward as Jane began to work the shampoo into her hair. Jane turned her around so that she was behind Maura as she washed her hair. Maura moaned at the feel of Jane's hand working through her hair and she couldn't believe how sensual it was to have someone else wash her hair. She loved to have her hair washed when she went to the salon but of course it was nothing compared to having Jane do it. It also didn't hurt that Jane's body was slowly rubbing against her from behind. Both women moaned at the contact and Jane groaned as she reached around and took one of her breasts into her hand. When she pulled Maura back flush against her she whispered. "God I wish I could use both hands. Your breasts are what dreams are made of." She nipped her neck as she rubbed against Maura's backside and loved the way Maura responded to her touch. "If you respond like this to one hand can you imagine how much better it's going to be when I can use both?"

Maura usually loved the low pitch of Jane's voice but it was oh so sexy when it is filled with lust. The timber is lower and it sent chills down her spine. "God Jane, you are overwhelming with one hand and I look forward to seeing what we can do with both of them." She hissed when Jane pinched her already distended nipple. "Oh my god, that feels wonderful." Jane's hand slowly worked its way down Maura' body and she didn't wait before she plunged two fingers into Maura. Maura's head fell backwards and rested on Jane's shoulder and Jane turned her head and bit her earlobe. Maura almost came right then but Jane stopped her hand as she pushed Maura up against the wall of shower and pulled her fingers out quickly. Maura whimpered at the loss of contact but didn't have to wait long.

"You look so sexy right now. Those amber eyes filled with lust and your hips begging for me to let them take control." Jane reached down and carefully lifted her booted leg up and placed it on the low shelf on the side of the shower. "This shower just begs for us to explore all of the possibilities of what we can do in here." Jane leaned against Maura with her mouth at her ear. "So what can be done with the shower in here? How many different settings does the sprayer have?" Jane waited for an answer and when she didn't get one she spoke again. "Maura I can't adjust the spray and touch you at the same time so which do you want? Do you want to show me what can be done or do you want me to explore the spray myself?"

Jane started to reach for the controls herself when Maura's hand reached up and stopped her hand. "Don't stop. I'll do it." Maura reached for the small remote above her head and adjusted the spray. She moaned as she felt Jane's hand reach between her legs from behind and spread them apart. She moved the boot to the left to give her better access and yelped when she felt Jane's fingers rubbing back and forth in the wetness between her legs, a wetness that had nothing to do with the shower. "Jane I need you."

Jane smiled at the desperation in her voice. "I'm right here. Tell me what each button does."

Maura turned her head and looked at Jane as if she had grown another head. "You expect…me to talk…while you are…touching me like that?"

"I could stop." Jane bit the side of Maura's neck the licked the spot.

"This button turns on the jets on the side walls." Her hips started rocking to match the rhythm of Jane's fingers but she still hadn't entered her. "This button controls the ceiling spray."

"Push the buttons Maura. She me what the water does." Jane's voice came out far deeper than normal and Maura moaned.

"Jane you're killing me." Maura's hips tried to go faster but Jane stopped her hand. "Please Jane, I want you inside me. I want it fast."

Jane felt the wetness pool between her own legs at Maura's words but she wanted to stretch this out. "All in good time Maura. I've always used the guest shower and have always been curious about this one. Show me and tell me what can be done." Jane's hand started rubbing again and Maura's hips once again tried to control the pace but Jane wouldn't let her. "Slow down Maura I'll tell you when you can come."

Maura gasped as the forcefulness of Jane's words but slowed her hips. "When you push this button the pulse of the water changes. You can adjust it to a pounding spray for a massage or to a gentle spray like we had at the beginning." She felt Jane's fingers resting at her entrance and moved her hips to try to get closer but Jane moved them away. "Jane don't tease. I am so close it hurts. I need the release."

"Oh baby you will have release." She plunged two fingers in from behind then pulled them out and slammed them back in again.

"Oh yes…Ja…ne." Maura's hips kept up with the frantic pace Jane was setting and knew it wouldn't take long. "I'm so…close Jane."

Jane turned her head and bit into Maura's neck. "Come for me baby, I want to feel you come all over my hand." Maura couldn't hold back if she wanted to. Her orgasm was so intense she felt her legs start to give out from under her and the only thing holding her up was Jane pushing her up against the wall and her head fell against the wall in front of her. Jane then moved one finger so that it was rubbing against Maura's clit and Maura's body tensed. Jane whispered gently. "I've got you sweetie, let it go." She then felt the wall clench around her fingers again and she wrapped her bad arm around Maura's waist to keep her from falling. "I want it all Maura. Give it to me." Maura's body then began to spasm again and she gave everything over to Jane and trusted her to keep her from becoming a puddle on the shower floor.

Her legs finally gave out completely and she felt Jane's arm tightened around her waist. "Jane, you have to stop. I can't take anymore. Please stop."

This time Jane did as she asked and she wrapped both arms around her from behind and rested her chin on Maura's shoulder. Jane carefully turned Maura so that she could pick her up and she carried her to the bed and laid her down. She then went back to the bathroom and grabbed two towels and went back and started to dry her off. No words were spoken as she thoroughly rubbed her body dry then turned to see Maura watching as she dried herself off. She kept eye contact with her the whole time then took the towels back to the bathroom and hung them to dry. She walked back and lay down next to Maura and pulled her close. "That's the way a shower like that should be used and I can't wait to see what else we can do in there." They both laughed and snuggled together.


	24. Chapter 24

**So sorry it had taken me so long to finish this. This is definitely going to be the last chapter. Thank you very much for your reviews and kind words. I'm always writing so keep an eye out for the next story.**

Chapter 24

Both women sat in the doctor's office the following day. Jane's knee was bouncing up and down and Maura reached over and placed her hand on top of it to stop her. Jane looked down at her hand then up at Maura. "What? I do that when I get impatient. He's already a ½ hour behind schedule and we're supposed to accommodate him?"

"It's not as if we have plans that can't be changed. You already called the guys and told them we were running late and they said things were quiet so they would wait and call it a day when we get there. Then we can all go to the Dirty Robber for drinks. So be patient."

"But it's been three weeks since I've been to the office and I miss the guys."

"How can you miss them? One or the other of them has been by the house every other day and on the days they didn't stop by they called and gave you updates. I think you just want to go by the office don't you?"

"Well don't you miss the morgue?" Jane had the decency to blush when she realized Maura knew her so well.

"Jane the morgue is different than your office. I work by myself so there is no one to miss. I enjoyed my time off." She wiggled her eyebrows so Jane knew which parts of the time off she was referring to. "But I can understand you wanting to get back to work. While I enjoy what I do, it certainly isn't as exciting as your job."

Jane leaned over and gave Maura a kiss and that was how the doctor found them when he walked into the room. "I can see the two of you are feeling better. Maura why don't I check out your injuries first. Hop up on the table. Do you want Jane to leave the room or stay here?" Maura hopped up on the exam table but Jane spoke before she had the chance to answer.

"Hell Doc I've seen more of her than you're ever going to see so I might as well stay here." She looked up at Maura and gave her an apologetic smile. "That is unless you want me to leave." She looked hopefully at Maura.

Maura had to laugh at the puppy dog look on her face. "Well Jane as you so beautifully put it you've already seen everything so you can stay. Just as I will be right here for your exam. Just to make sure you don't forget to tell me something." She gave Jane a smile that said she knew she would keep things from her if she knew it would upset her. "So Ken what do you think? The x-rays look pretty good for both of us don't you think?"

She had stood beside the doctor as he had looked at the x-rays of her legs and Jane's hand. "It looks like your right leg is healing nicely, as I can see you've already been putting full weight on it, how does it feel?"

Maura smiled sheepishly at the doctor. "Actually it feels pretty good. What about my left one? How much longer do I have to wear this thing?" She swung her left leg out to show the boot.

"I'm sure you are well aware of the fact that this fracture was much worse than the one of the right leg. The normal healing period for a compound fracture can be anywhere from 5 to 7 weeks. So at a minimum it would be another 3 weeks. So you'll come back and we'll take another set of x-rays and see how it looks. You can see here that there is still some separation and we have to wait until that heals." He pointed to a spot on the x-ray.

"Ouch! Even I can see that. Should she be walking around on that?" Jane was standing in front of the light box looking at the x-rays. Jane heard Maura laugh behind her and turned around. "What are you laughing at? Look at that? That bone was sticking out of your leg when I found you, I almost got sick when I saw that and you're laughing about it."

"I'm laughing because you sound like me when I talk to you after you've been injured. I'm not used to being on this end of the injuries." She turned to the doctor. "When can we go back to work?"

"Let me check your ribs and other injuries." He took her face between his hands to look at her cheek. "This looks like its healing nicely and if you're not too vain to wait the scars should fade to almost nothing over time."

"Hey Maura you keep going like this we can start comparing scars. You're going to have one on your leg and now this beautiful cheek but I love you just the way you are. What is it you've said about mine? Oh yeah, it adds character."

"On you maybe but not on me. I'm the one who wears designer clothes, designer clothes do not go well with scars Jane. I'm going to have to wear long dresses until the scars on my legs heal."

"So you are the vain type. Dr. Maura Isles I never would have believed it." Dr. Craig turned to Jane. "Have any ideas Jane?"

"We can have her wear a mask until the scars on her face heal. And she can wear boots to cover the ones on her legs. Have you seen her shoe collection? You better not have because they take up half her bedroom and you better not have ever been in there." The doctor just smiled indulgently. "I'm sure I can find ways to take her mind off of those scars until they are so faded she will forget about them."

"You two do remember I'm in the room don't you?" Maura whined from the exam table. "And I am not vain. Am I?" She turned a worried look to both Jane and the doctor.

Jane laughed so hard that it surprised all of them. "Maura what's the first thing you do when you enter a bathroom?" She watched Maura as she thought about the question. "You check yourself out in the mirror to make sure every hair is still in place. You put your makeup on before you leave the house and check it again as soon as you get in the car. If you get one little wrinkle in your clothes you change your outfit. How many outfits do you keep at the morgue?"

"Four, but that's in case one gets dirty at a crime scene. But this is not the time or place to air these things out. We'll talk about my vanity or lack thereof on our own time."

"Ah I was just starting to enjoy this. Rod would have loved this." Dr. Craig was almost pouting.

"Now who might Rod be?" Maura was smiling knowingly up at her friend and fellow doctor. "Was he the hot guy I saw you with at med school? You two looked pretty chummy."

"Rod is my partner. We've been together for 15 years and he loves digging dirt on people. He runs his own catering business and does the majority of the cooking even though he doesn't have to."

"I'll keep that in mind when I have my next dinner party." Maura smiled at her friend.

"So Maura how do the ribs feel? Any twinges of pain when you move?"

"I've had just a few but they've been bearable."

"How come you never told me? You said you were fine?" Jane tried to keep the hurt out of her voice.

Maura jumped down from the exam table and walked over to Jane then leaned in to whisper. "Because I was enjoying myself too much to let a little pain get in the way." Jane blushed as she looked up to make sure the doctor hadn't heard.

"Ok I'll let that one slide for now but we will talk later."

"Now Jane it's your turn, hop up here so I can check you out." He smiled at the double meaning. "I guess it's safe to assume the two of you have been sexually active over the past couple of weeks?"

"You get right to the point don't you?"

"Jane likes to have sex but she doesn't like to talk about it." Maura stated matter of factly.

"Geez Maura let's tell the world shall we?" Jane's sarcasm was lost on Maura.

"Well Jane it's the truth you told me that yourself."

"Ouch! Damn doc do you have to push so hard?" Jane flinched again when he pushed on a spot on her back.

"Have you had any problem urinating?" The doctor was looking at Jane's chart. "Any pain when you do urinate?"

"Not lately why?" She looked back and forth between him and Maura and they both had worried looks on their faces. "What's that look for Maura? You two know something don't you?"

"Why didn't you tell me you were having pain?" Maura walked behind her and looked at the bruising on her lower back. "Why didn't I see this? Damn Jane."

"What? Will someone tell me what's going on?" Jane tried to look at her back from both sides but she couldn't see what they were talking about. "Maura come on."

"Jane, this bruising should have faded just like all of your other bruises but it hasn't and it might be an indicator of kidney problems. Let me order some test and we'll talk again after I get the results. I will make sure to let you know as soon as I have the results."

"So what are you saying, are you saying I could lose a kidney? Can I still be a cop, it won't get me fired will it?" She directed the last question to Maura.

Maura moved back to the chair where she had been and motioned for Jane to sit in the chair beside her. Jane hopped down from the exam table and sat next to Maura and took her hand. "Why don't we let them do the tests and cross that bridge when or if we come to it."

"Jane if it's any conciliation they cannot fire you for only having one kidney so you won't lose your job. It's a good sign that you are not having any pain when urinating because that usually accompanies kidney shut down. This may all be for naught, I hope it is but I'd rather be safe than sorry. So let's get things started. I'll have the nurse come in and tell you what we need then the two of you can get out of her. Until I get the results from the tests I can't release you back to work Jane. Maura I'd like to give that leg another week before you go back to work. I know how much standing you do throughout the day and I don't think you're ready for that yet." He walked over and squatted down in front of Jane and placed a hand on her knee. "I'll put a rush on the tests so hopefully it will only be a few days before we get the results. As I said I will call as soon as I hear something to let you knew what's up ok?"

Jane looked at him with a dejected look on her face. "I guess I don't have much of a choice do I?" She turned to Maura. "Let's go by the office and then head over to the Dirty Robber, I feel like having a few beers." She turned back to the doctor. "Am I allowed to drink?"

"You probably shouldn't but under the circumstances I wouldn't blame you. I'm sure Maura will take care of you if you do get drunk."

"I don't advocate drinking to deal with problems but as Ken said I also wouldn't blame you and I'll be there to carry you out to the car afterwards and take care of you in the morning when you have a hangover. Let's go see that guys and get out of here." She shook hands with Ken and with her arms around Jane's waist they walked back out to the car where Maura got behind the wheel and drove them to the office. Jane's mood had improved slightly by the time they got to the office but she was still subdued.

They walked into the office and the guys could tell it hadn't been good news that Jane and Maura received at the doctors off so they immediately shut down their computers and prepared to leave for the day. "Are you two still up for drinks at the Dirty Robber?" Korsak asked quietly.

Jane put a smile on her face then turned to Maura. "Sure we are but first I have to show Maura something." She took Maura's hand and led her further into the homicide squad room. "Look up." Maura looked up and started laughing. "This is how we kill time when we are bored. We challenge each other to see who can get the most in a row." Above every desk there were pencils sticking into the ceiling tiles. "Every once in awhile we'll come in one morning and they will all be gone but there will be freshly sharpened pencils in our pencils cups on our desks."

"How do you get them up there?" Maura asked as she was still looking around the ceiling. "And why do they let you do it?"

Jane sat down at her desk and took a pencil from her cup and leaned back in her chair. "It's all in the wrist." She lowered her arm below her waist to her side and swung her arm upwards and at the last minute released the pencil and watched as it stuck in the ceiling tile. She jumped up from her desk and did a little dance then turned to Frost. "That's with no practice over three weeks and on the first try."

"Oh there's no way I can just let that go. You are so on."

Frost headed towards his desk but Korsak stopped him halfway there. "That can wait until she comes back to work, right now I could use a cold beer how about you ladies?" He headed for the door and held it open for them to precede him.

"I could use a couple, let's go." Jane reached out and took Maura's arm as they walked out of the office. "We'll meet you there ok?" She placed her hand on Maura's back as they walked out of the building unaware of the secret smiles on the two men following behind them. They sat at one of the booths in the back as they usually did and Jane ordered beer for herself and wine for Maura without even thinking twice. "I hadn't realized how much I missed this." She waved to encompass all of them. When she lowered her hand she took hold of Maura's under the table.

"Don't let it go to your head Rizzoli but we missed you and the doctor here too." Korsak nodded his head towards Maura. "Frost and I are tired of doing all of your work on top of our own. Get your ass back to work so we can get back to our own paperwork." Korsak watched as Jane's face went from smiling and happy to worried. Korsak got the attention of the waitress and signaled for another round. He gave Frost a look that told him something was wrong and turned back to Jane. "So what's up? And don't say nothing because I can read you like a book."

Jane's chin quivered and she looked to Maura for help. Maura took the look as permission to tell the guys what they found out today. "The doctor was not happy with the bruising on Jane's lower back and he is running some tests to make sure her kidneys are functioning properly. We should know in a couple of days." Maura squeezed Jane's hand under the table. "She's worried about not being able to work as a cop."

Frost spoke up first. "Union by-laws cover that. They can't let you go for only having one kidney and plenty of people live long and productive lives with only one. It is only one we're talking about right?" Both women nodded like a couple of bobble heads. "Well then there's nothing to worry about. Your job is safe."

Jane tried not to get her hopes up but if anyone knew the rules it would be Frost. "Are you sure?" She asked in a small voice. "I can still work?"

"Yes Jane you can still kick ass with the best of them." Frost sat back in the booth and watched for his partner's reaction.

Jane smiled her megawatt smile and sat back as if a huge weight had been lifted off her shoulders. "Next round is on me." She turned to Maura and took her face between her hands and leaned towards her and kissed her as if her life depended upon it. The kiss deepened and before she knew it she heard wolf whistles and cheers from around the bar. She pulled back and smiled sheepishly at Maura who had a smile as big as Texas on her face. "I guess this means we're out to our coworkers." Everyone at the table laughed at Jane's playfulness. "Ma already knows so I guess we just have to tell Frankie."

"Tell Frankie what?" Jane turned to smile up at her little brother. He looked at the smudged lipstick on Jane's lips and the smile on Maura's face and smiled. "That the two of you are lovers? I've known that for months."

"We've only been together for weeks not months so how the hell could you know before we did?" She slid over to make room for him to sit next to her.

"You're always the last to know things Jane. Especially when they concern you. You two have been tip toeing around this for years without even being aware of it." He gave her his patented Rizzoli smile, the one that he'd always used when he knew something Jane didn't. "I'm glad we don't have to watch you make goo goo eyes at her anymore."

"I did not make goo goo eyes at her!" She looked around the table and the only one not smiling was Maura. "Well maybe I did a little."

"What are goo goo eyes?" Maura asked seriously as she looked around the table for someone to explain it to her. Frankie jumped at the chance.

He leaned forward and looked around Jane so he could see Maura's face. "These are goo goo eyes." He tried to imitate the way Jane had looked at Maura when she thought no one was watching and he threw in a huge sigh for effect.

"I did not look at her like that. Did I?" Everyone except Maura nodded.

"How did I miss that?" Maura asked no one in particular.

"As the kid here said, she did it when she thought no one was watching when in reality the only one not watching was you because you were busy doing the same thing except you both schooled your features when you looked at each other." Korsak said proudly.

Maura leaned forward in the booth and signaled for another round. "So all this time you all knew? How many other people know?"

"Probably anyone who happened to be in the room at the same time the two of you were there. The only people who weren't aware of it were the two of you." Frost couldn't help the knowing smile from breaking out on his face. "Now it's not going to be as much fun."

"What are you talking about?" Jane gave him her best mock glare.

"What he means is that we've been having fun watching the two of you pretend you were nothing more than friends all the while knowing you wanted so much more." Korsak smiled. "We are detectives you know Jane, we detect and what we detected was the two of you making goo goo eyes at each other whenever you were in the same room. But the fun was watching you try to hide it from everyone and failing so miserably. What fun will there be in watching you now?"

"Sorry to have ruined your fun, at least you've still got your pencils." Maura sat back with a satisfied smile on her face.

Jane leaned over and gave her a quick kiss. "That's my girl. So how many rounds have we had?"

"I think that makes three." Maura wondered why she always tried to keep up with them. She was used to sipping her wine not guzzling it like she does when she's here at the Robber. She was already feeling a little light headed and they had just started.

"Jane leaned over and whispered into Maura's ear. "I want to make mad passionate love to you right now." She reached for her beer and sat back as if she had been discussing the weather. She glanced sideways and smiled as she watched Maura's body shiver in response to her words. She leaned towards Maura again. "See that wall over there? I would love to slam you up against it and take you right here in front of everyone." Maura turned with a shocked expression towards Jane. "Don't give it away you'll take all the fun out of this." She smiled at Maura then handed her the glass of wine that was sitting in front of her. "So guys what's been happening at the office?" Her hand under the table started to rub up and down Maura's upper thigh.

Korsak and Frost both tried to keep from laughing at the innocent look on Jane's face. They both had an idea what Jane had been whispering in Maura's ear and it was fun to see the unflappable Dr. Isles at a loss for words. "You ok Dr. Isles? You look a little flushed." Frost turned to Jane and winked.

Maura tried to speak but had to stop and clear her throat before she could speak. "No I'm fine." She took what she intended to be a sip of her wine but she ended up gulping down the whole glass and signaling for another round. She turned to Jane. "Behave yourself." She reached below the table and tried to still Jane's wandering hand.

Jane threw her head back and laughed. "You're no fun Maura." She reached forward for the beer that was just placed in front of her. She pushed Maura's hand away and continued to stroke her leg and loved the way Maura responded to her touch. Her breath hitched and the muscles in her thigh tightened.

"Oh just get a room you two. This is nauseating." Korsak smiled at his ex-partner and was glad she had finally found happiness. "And those hands under the table had better not be doing anything you wouldn't be proud of if I looked under there." He started to lean down and both women's hands stilled immediately and they smiled innocently at Korsak. "I can see that you both have other things on your minds so why don't get out of here and go home like you want to?"

Jane pushed Frankie out of the booth so fast he almost fell on the floor and she grabbed Maura's hand and pulled her along with her as she scooted out of the booth. She was still holding Maura's hand as she ran out of the bar and they could both hear the guys laughing behind them. "Jane slow down what is the matter?"

"Nothing is the matter everything is wonderful and that is why I want to take you home and show you just how wonderful you make my life. I want to touch every inch of your body and I can't do that inside a bar in front of our friends. Well I could but I don't think our relationship is at that stage yet." She was laughing as she pulled Maura down the sidewalk.

"Where are we going?" Maura was now laughing too.

"I don't think either one of us is sober enough to drive and it's only a couple of blocks to my place so I thought we could walk. Or run!" Jane picked up their pace until they were almost running. She loved the sound of Maura laughing behind her as she tried to keep up with her longer strides.

"Hey, a cast and shorter legs do not make it easy to keep up with those incredible legs. Legs that I can't wait to feel wrapped around me."

"Damn Maura if you keep talking like that we are never going to make it home. Right now I want you so bad that it hurts. Physically hurts Maura, do you have any idea what that feels like?"

"Yes Jane at this very moment I do believe I know exactly what that feels like. I myself am a bit turned on right now and I can't wait to get you home behind closed doors." Maura pulled on Jane's hand to make her stop and she pushed Jane up against the building and attacked her mouth with savage abandon. She pulled back to look at Jane and it was one of the sexist things she had ever seen. Jane's kiss swollen lips and dark eyes saying just how much she enjoyed the kiss. Maura grabbed her hand and started pulling the slightly dazed woman behind her. "If I don't get you home soon we may find ourselves being arrested by Boston's finest for indecent exposure."

"Contrary to popular belief I do have some pull with Boston's finest but I sure wouldn't want to have to explain why I'm attacking Boston's Chief Medical Examiner in some dingy ally. Please Maura let's go home." She took Maura's hand and headed towards her apartment. No more was said on the way home for fear that it would delay their arrival. Jane's hands were shaking as she tried to get the key in the lock but she finally got the door opened.

Jane closed the door and locked it and before she had a chance to turn around she was pushed up against the door. She'd never seen this side of Maura and she was seriously turned on by it. Maura wrapped her arms around Jane's flat stomach and spoke in a low whisper. "Have I ever told you how much your stomach turns me on? I never thought a woman would look good with rock hard abdominal muscles but on you it is very sexy." She placed her foot between Jane's legs and tapped her foot to the right silently telling Jane to spread her legs. She was surprised when Jane complied without question. Maura then reached up and moved back just far enough to remove Jane's jacket. She then started to unbutton her shirt but got impatient and grabbed both sides of the shirt and pulled upwards watching buttons fly in different directions. She then removed the shirt much the same way she had removed her jacket and the black lace bra followed shortly afterwards. Then she pushed her body flush against her lover again. "I've never been the aggressive one in a relationship and I find I really like it."

Jane had to take a deep breath before she could speak. "Fuck Maura, you've got me so turned on right now that I think I could come without you even touching me anywhere else."

Maura lightly bit Jane's shoulder before she spoke. "Jane you will not come until I want you to. I want this to last." She reached up and moved Jane's arms so that they were above her head. "Keep them up there. If you move them I will stop. Do you understand Jane?" Maura licked and kissed the muscles and the scars on her back. "Do you understand?" Jane nodded her head vigorously. "Tell me you understand Jane."

"God yes I understand. Don't stop please." Jane had never begged before and she knew she would beg even more if that was what it took to keep those luscious lips moving on her body.

"Oh I don't intend to stop any time soon. Maybe I'll keep going all night." She was very pleased with herself for finally taking charge as she's wanted to do for a long time and she wanted to do everything she could to show Jane how much she loved her even if it took all night. She once again reached around to the button at the top of Jane's jeans and popped it open then slowly lowered the zipper. She lowered both the jeans and her panties to Jane's ankles and watched as Jane impatiently kicked them out of the way then kicked her boots off. "God Jane your body is so beautiful." Her voice sounded almost reverent. "I could look at it like this forever. But I want to do more than look I want to touch you everywhere, starting here." Her hands cupped both of Jane breasts. "Your breasts fit perfectly in my hands. Like they were made for me to touch." She reached up and moved Jane's hair out of the way so she would have access to her neck. "Your neck just begs to be worshipped. If you were a jewelry type woman I would buy you diamonds that would lie beautifully against your dark skin. God I would love to see you lying on the bed in nothing but a diamond necklace, what a picture that would make." She flicked her tongue against her neck and then inside her ear. Jane's deep moan was her reward. "Do you like that?" Once again all Jane could do was nod. "Tell me Jane what do you like? Talk to me."

"My god Maura you're making it hard for me to even think let alone speak. I love everything you do to me. And what you are doing now is like nothing I've ever felt before. Can I turn around? I want to see you, I want to look at you, and I want you to see what you do to me." Jane's voice was so deep that it sent a shiver down Maura's spine.

"Not quite yet, but soon. I want to see you too but first I have plans for you." She then placed her foot in front of Jane's foot and pulled backward forcing Jane to move her feet away from the door. When she started to stand up straight Maura pushed her upper body back against the door. "Stay that way with those hands up. Maybe later we can explore the use of those handcuffs we were discussing at the hospital." Jane breath hitched and Maura lowered her hand to just above the apex of Jane's legs. Jane spread her legs a little farther apart to balance herself better, or that's what she told herself. She moved her hips to try to get closer to Maura's fingers but Maura stopped her. "Oh no Jane, this is my pace not yours. Once I enter you I don't care what your gorgeous hips do but until then follow my lead or I stop." Maura prayed Jane allowed her to set the pace because she knew she wouldn't be able to stop if Jane kept moving like she was because without Jane ever touching her she was so close to coming herself that she didn't want to stop. "So do you want me to stop or do we do things at my pace?"

"Whatever you say Maura, I'll do whatever you want just hurry because you're killing me." Maura heard the frustration in Jane's voice and knew she wouldn't last long at all.

"But Jane I want this to last. I want it to be good for you."

"Shit Maura it already feels like I've been up against this door for an hour and it has been good, sooo good. I know it will be good, maybe even the best so you don't have to wait any longer. Please don't wait any longer."

Maura moved both of her hands from Jane's front and smiled at Jane's begging followed by a groan of frustration. She place one of her hands in the middle of Jane's back and pushed her hard against the door while at the same time entered her from behind with three fingers with room to spare. "Now Jane, move your hips, but don't come until I tell you it's time." She set a slow pace but Jane's hips kept perfect time with her hand as she slammed into her over and over again. She would pull her fingers almost all of the way out then slammed them in again. "Are you ready Jane? Do you want to come?" Maura slowly increased her pace and bit down hard on Jane's back as Jane's head was nodding vigorously.

"Maura I'm so close, please I need to come. I can't wait much longer."

Maura leaned over so that she was flush against Jane's back and she whispered in her ear. "Come for me Jane, I want you to come now." She felt Jane's walls close around her fingers and watched as her body stiffened then it was wracked with spasms and Maura continued to slam into her as she felt the spasms completely overtake Jane's body. She felt her coming down and quickly pulled her fingers from her and spun her around and entered her again. The slightly different angle cause Jane's body to react all over again then Jane watched as Maura knelt down in front of her and lifted her bad leg up over her shoulder to give herself better access to her center. She then attacked her already swollen clit with renewed vigor.

"God Maura you're going to kill me. I don't know if I can stand up much longer." She felt Maura's fingers bend inside her and when she hit her g-spot she knew it wouldn't take long. When her second orgasm hit it was just as strong as the first one and the leg holding her up was shaking so hard she thought she was going to fall. Maura reached around her with her free arm and held her up. When she knew Jane couldn't take anymore she stopped her movements and smiled up at Jane. She slowly removed her fingers and licked them clean as she lowered Jane's leg and stood up. "You have got to be the sexist woman I have ever met. But right now I have to either sit or lay down before I fall down." Maura put her arms around Jane's waist and led her to the bedroom. She lowered her body to the bed then went to the bathroom and returned with a washcloth and lovingly cleaned Jane. She threw the washcloth to the floor and lay down next to Jane on the bed. She still hadn't said anything since leaving the living room. "God that was fantastic." She finally gathered her energy and rolled over onto her side so she could look at Maura. "Why are you still dressed? I was so preoccupied I didn't even notice you were still dressed."

Maura reached up and lovingly tucked a stray lock of hair behind Jane's ear. She smiled at Jane and watched as she tried to keep her eyes open. "I too was preoccupied with showing my girlfriend how much I love her." She stroked Jane's cheek. "Go to sleep sweetie, you look tired."

"Give me a couple of minutes and I'll regain my strength and I can show you how much I love you." Her voice was starting to slur with tiredness. "I want to make you feel as good as you made me feel."

"Don't fight it Jane, sleep and I will be here when you wake up." She leaned forward and kissed her lips gently.

"I want you to always be here when I wake up Maura." Then she fell asleep.

Maura smiled at the sleeping woman next to her and once again moved that stubborn lock of hair off of her face. She thought she had gotten lucky when Jane had befriended her when she started working with the homicide unit. She'd brought her out of her shell and helped her make friends. Her family more or less adopted her and cared more for her than her own parents. But when she and Jane admitted their feelings for each other she knew she had hit the jackpot. She could not imagine her life without this woman being a part of it and knowing it would be as her lover sent a shiver down her spine whenever she thought about it. Hearing Jane saying much the same things made her heart skip a beat. She reached down a pulled the blanket over both of them and just laid there so she could watch Jane sleep. She had once told Jane that she was gorgeous and she meant it. She was even more beautiful when all of the stress and strain were gone from her face as it was now. This had always been one of the reasons she'd liked staying at Jane's house, she only had the one bedroom and once they got used to sharing a bed the cuddling became second nature way before they became lovers. Jane moved closer to Maura, who gladly accepted her body into her embrace. She smiled down as the sleeping Jane wiggled to get closer to Maura even in her sleep. Maura kissed the top of her head then settled back to sleep.

She woke to the feel of someone unbuttoning her blouse and looked down to see an almost evil grin on Jane's face. "I was wondering how long it would take you to wake up."

Maura looked down and saw that she was naked from the waist down. "You've been a busy girl haven't you?"

"Not as busy as I plan on being." She slipped one sleeve of the blouse off and Maura sat up far enough for her to be able to remove the rest of the blouse. "Do you have any idea how much you mean to me Maura?"

Maura looked up at the serious note in Jane's voice. "I hope it's at least half as much as you mean to me."

"Oh I think it's much more than half as much. I have never felt this way before. I never thought I would because I never thought I had a chance with you." Jane unclasped the front clasp on Maura's bra and when Maura sat up again she removed it. "When I pulled up in front of your parents house I pretty much gave up any hope of you feeling the same way. How could you, we're from two totally different worlds? I knew you had money but I didn't know how much until I saw the Isles Mansion."

"It's my parents home not mine Jane. Sure I have money and that makes things easier for me in life and now that will be extended to you and your family because as you've said we're family." She tried to kiss Jane but Jane pulled back. "What is it Jane?" Maura asked worriedly.

"Can you really change that much? What about your parents? They've already voiced their opinion about me." Jane lowered her head because she didn't want Maura to see the fear in her eyes. When she had woken up in Maura's arms she felt like she belonged there but then she started wondering if Maura belonged in her world. She fit with her family and friends but was that enough?

"I thought we had already worked this out. I still feel the same way I did the last time I spoke to my parents. Unless they can accept you and us and your family they have no place in my life. You are my life Jane, you are my family now and maybe someday we can expand our little family unit."

Jane couldn't believe what she was hearing. "Are you saying you'd be willing to have kids with me?" Jane looked hopefully at Maura and she realized how much she wanted that.

"No Jane I thought we could get another dog or something. Of course I meant I wanted to have children with you. This wasn't exactly how I had wanted to broach the subject but what better time?" She smiled up at Jane and her heart melted at the smile that broke out across Jane's face.

"I wish I could be the one to get you pregnant, and then the baby really would be a part of both of us." Jane leaned down and kissed Maura to show her how happy she was that Maura shared her dreams.

"Well we could do invitro."

"Duh!" Jane looked at her like she was crazy if she thought it would happen any other way. "Do you think I'm going to have you sleep with some guy to get pregnant? No way. I want to sit down with a list of donors and together we will pick out a father for our baby."

"That's not what I meant Jane. We could fertilize your eggs and impregnate me with them, then the baby would be yours biologically but I would carry it."

Jane could only look at Maura with a sense of awe. "But she wouldn't be yours biologically. How would you feel about that?" Jane reached down and stroked Maura's cheek.

"Oh Jane the baby may be yours biologically but I think that after nine months of carrying her around inside of me we'll bond and that would be fine with me. Besides, we reverse the rolls for number two and then it will even out." She reached up and pulled Jane down for a hungry kiss. She looked up at the stunned expression on Jane's face and had to laugh. "What did you think I was going to do all the work? Nope you're going to play your part too."

"What? No that's not what I was thinking. I was thinking about what it would feel like to be carrying your child inside of me. After earlier I never thought I could be happier but I was so wrong. Right now I feel so much love for you, more than I have ever felt before but I'm sure that will only get better. Damn we're never going to hear the end of it from Ma." She said it as she smiled down at Maura.

Maura didn't think she had ever seen Jane happier and she was so glad she was the one that put that smile on her face. "Next she'll start asking when we'll make her a grandma. What would you like to tell her?"

Jane knew that Maura did not have a sneaky bone in her body but she suddenly felt trapped. If she said she wanted to start right away would it be too soon and scare her away and if she said she thought they should wait would Maura think she really didn't want to do this? Did she want to start a family right away? Hell yeah! She smiled at Maura before she spoke. "Tell her we're working on it. Speaking of working on it." She leaned down and gave Maura a toe curling kiss.

Three days later Jane's phone rang while she and Maura were sitting down to lunch. Jane looked at the caller ID and it came up as Massachusetts General. "Rizzoli."

"Jane this is Doctor Craig, I told you I'd get back to you with the tests results."

"Yes doctor, what did you find out?" Maura looked up with concern when she heard who was on the other end of the line.

"I have good news and bad news. I'm happy to say that all of the test came back negative for your kidneys so it looks like you'll be able to keep them."

She could hear the smile in his voice so figured the bad news couldn't be that bad. "Ok so I assume that's the good news, what's the bad news."

"You and Maura are going to have to stick to soft surfaces until your back heals." He burst out laughing when he finished talking. Maura wondered what Ken had told Jane to cause her to blush so furiously. "No more kitchen tables or counter tops, stick to horizontal for the time being to give those muscles and blood vessels a chance to heal." Jane blushed even more.

"How did you know?" Jane looked up at Maura and gave her the thumbs up sign to let her know everything was ok.

"There are certain things that show up in scans that the naked eye can't see. For instance, it shows that Maura is a very aggressive lover and the two of you have been busy."

Jane's voice actually cracked and went up an octave when she spoke next. "How the hell can you tell that from a scan?"

"I can't but your reaction just confirmed it. You're almost as gullible as Maura was in Medical School." He was laughing again.

"You're taking far too much pleasure in telling me something without telling me what that something is."

Ken could hear the beginning of frustration in Jane's voice so he decided to take pity on her. "Some of the bruising was new so I figured the two of you were making up for lost time or something. You should be fine in about a week or so but I was serious about sticking to soft surfaces until you are healed."

"Thank you Ken. We're still on for Saturday right?"

"Even more so now that I know I can get to you. Rod says he's looking forward to cooking for you and Maura."

"Just keep in mind that I am a trained interrogator and Rod may have some stories to share with me. So we'll see you Saturday."

"Wait a minute…" Jane hung up the phone before he had a chance to finish and she was smiling when she turned back towards Maura.

"So what did Ken have to say?"

"He said all of the tests came back negative for kidney damage, so I can keep both of them." Jane went back to eating as if that was the end of it.

Maura waited for her to go on but when it became obvious she wasn't going to say anything else she had to speak up. "And what else did he say? The conversation was much longer than it took for him to say you were fine. And he had you blushing, what did he say that had you blushing."

Jane blushed again before she lowered her head and spoke. Her hair fell so that it covered her face. "He said no more sex on the counter tops, the kitchen table, the shower or anywhere else that wasn't a soft surface."

Maura fought very hard not to laugh. "How was it that he knew we had been making love on those surfaces?" Maura couldn't help but draw this out just a little bit longer. She just couldn't get over the fact that Jane could take on grown men twice her size in a foot chase then tackle them without being afraid but when it came to talking about sex she turned this lovely shade of red. She was so cute.

Jane heard something in Maura's voice that caused her to look up. She could tell that Maura was just barely holding in her laughter so she decided two could play at this game. "He said he could tell that you were a very aggressive lover, and may I say I love that part of you, and that we must have been making up for lost time or something. He said that throwing me up against the counter top caused more bruising and that I have to give my body a chance to heal. So no sex for the next two weeks. And if I can't have sex that means you don't get any either." Jane almost threw back her head and laughed at the look of sheer terror on Maura's face. "Aw come on it won't be that bad. We can still make out and sleep together, I guess we'll get frustrated and have to take separate showers but it's only for two weeks. Maybe we should live apart so we aren't tempted to go against doctors orders."

"No Jane I want to be here for you. If Ken says no sex then no sex. I've gone without it for longer than that, I've waited for you longer than that so if that's what will help you heal then that's what we'll do."

Jane could not believe that Maura was actually pouting. She stood up and walked around to kneel down in front of her. "You would do that for me?" Jane leaned forward and kissed her. "You would give up sex for two weeks?" Jane captured Maura's mouth in a kiss that caused a shiver through her body. She felt Maura respond and deepened the kiss even more. Maura tried to pull away but Jane wouldn't let her. She forced her tongue past Maura's lips and knew they were close to the point of no return for Maura. Maura's moan told her that she was definitely close to being lost and when Jane felt Maura's hand slide up under her shirt and cup her already naked breast she wondered how far she should push her. Her answer came before she knew what happened.

Maura stood up and hurried away from Jane. "Stop! We can't do this. We have to put your health first Jane." Maura looked up and felt confused by the expression on Jane's face. It was a cross between mirth and frustration.

"I love you Maura Isles. I love you so much." Jane walked up and took Maura in her arms and just held her. "It was just meant to get back at you for laughing at my embarrassment but it got out of hand I'm sorry."

Maura felt Jane's body trembling but soon realized she was laughing. She pushed on Jane's chest to free herself from her arms to see her laughing. "What are you laughing? I find nothing humorous about this situation."

"I was kidding about the not having sex for two weeks." Jane cringed at the look on Maura's face.

"After that stunt I'm half tempted to cut you off for two weeks just to get back at you. I have to think about things for awhile." Maura started towards the front door. Jane ran around so she could cut off Maura's escape but mistimed her step as she spun around and she hit the door with her back. She winced in pain and couldn't stop the yelp of pain that escaped her lips and her hand went to her back immediately. "Jane, are you ok? Honey I'm sorry." Maura helped her over to the couch and helped her sit down. "What can I do for you? Have you been in this much pain all this time?" She looked down at Jane with a very worried expression.

Jane held up her hand for Maura to give her a minute. She took deep breaths and prayed for the pain to subside. She hadn't realized how much worse it had gotten because most of the time she was feeling too much pleasure to notice the pain but she knew she had to take this seriously. "Can you just sit with me for a minute?" Jane looked up with those soulful eyes and Maura was lost. She sat down next to Jane but was careful not to jostle her. Jane reached over and pulled her in close and Maura tried to fight her. "Stop fighting me Maura. I'm fine or I will be if you just sit still." She felt Maura relax then felt her hand come to rest on her leg. "You asked what you could do for me right?" Maura nodded against Jane's shoulder where her head was resting. "What would be the proper medical treatment for a bruise like the one on my back?"

Maura could tell that Jane was still in pain so she carefully pushed herself up from the couch. "I'll be right back ok? You wait her then we can make our way to the bedroom so that I can treat your back." Maura went to the kitchen and retrieved an ice pack from the freezer. She then went back out and watched as Jane tried to get up off the couch. "Didn't I tell you to wait for me? We've seen each other at our worst and you've asked for my help so why now are you trying to do this by yourself?" Jane sat back on the couch and looked up at the woman she loved more than anything then slowly held her hand out for Maura to help her up. Maura put the bowl down on the coffee table and reached out both hands to help her up. She knew it was a big step for Jane so she resisted the urge to say something. Once Jane was standing Maura walked around to her uninjured side then reached down for the bowl of ice and together they made their way into the bedroom.

Without any prompting Jane removed her shirt and lay down on the bed on her stomach. Maura set the bowl down and walked into the bathroom and grabbed a towel to wrap the ice in. She sat next to Jane on the bed and leaned over and kissed her shoulder. "The first thing I am going to do is take this piece of ice and rub it around the affected area. This is going to be cold for a few minutes then it will become numb." She was almost whispering as she spoke. She then leaned down and kissed the bruise before she applied the ice. She felt Jane tense so she kissed her shoulder again. "I know its cold but try to relax ok? So if you were kidding about the not having sex for two weeks what did you and Ken talk about?"

"He said we can only have sex on soft surfaces." Jane giggled as she said it.

She took another piece of ice and started to rub it around the bruise. "How does this feel?"

"It stings a little but it still feels good. How often do you suggest we do this Doctor Isles?" Jane turned her head so she could see Maura's face and she gave her her best leer.

"As often as you would like. How is it that Ken knew that we were having sex on hard surfaces?" Maura bent over and licked the drops of water from Jane's back.

"Mmmm that feels nice." Jane almost purred.

Maura reached for another ice cube and started the routine over again. "I am so sorry I never realized that you were still injured. We should have waited until the doctor's visit before we started having sex. I did more damage to your back than you already had."

Jane turned over slowly so as not to undo what good Maura had done to her back. "Sweetie, I knew what I was doing."

"See that's what I'm talking about. If you had told me that your back was still hurting I never would have continued with our love making. Jane you have to start taking these things seriously. I really do think we should wait a couple of days until these bruises fade a little more."

"But Maura I don't want to wait. I want to make you feel as good as you make me feel."

"You do make me feel good, you do it by smiling at me the way you do when I walk in the room. You make me feel as if I am the only person in the world."

"You have been and always will be my world. Everything and everyone else disappears when you walk into a room. Do you have any idea how hard it has been all these years to not tell you how I feel?

"I believe I know exactly how hard it has been because I was going through the same thing. I remember the first time you walked on that crime scene and stood behind me. My first glimpse of you when I turned around were those long luscious legs. I went home that night and dreamt about those legs wrapped around me. And I have had that same dream many times since then. But my dreams did you an injustice, had I known that my dreams were a far cry from what the real thing felt like I would not have been able to wait as long as we did. You are my other half, the yin to my yang, and I can't picture my life without you in it."

Jane reached up and pulled her down so she could kiss her. "Why Doctor Isles for a woman who professes to be a scientist that sounded almost poetic. But I feel the same way. You get me and still let me be me even when you know it might be dangerous."

"Because so far you've always come back to me." Maura smiled down at Jane.

"Oh you noticed that did you?" She gave Maura her patented smirk. "I've always found that after a hard day I could always call you and just hearing your voice would make it all go away. And seeing you was even better. If I could just see your smile my world would miraculously turn upright again."

"Did you ever notice how many times I arranged it so most of our movie nights were here at your apartment?"

Jane nodded. "I always wondered about that. You have that nice big comfortable house and you wanted to stay at my little apartment. Why is that?"

"Because you only have one bedroom so we had to share a bed. It was so hard at my house knowing you were just down the hallway sleeping and I couldn't touch you. Now I can touch you all I want."

"Do you want to touch me Maura?" Jane asked in that deep sexy voice of hers.

"Yes Jane I do. I always want to touch you I can't get enough of touching you. But right now I just want to hold you and be with you. Can we do that?" Maura slid down so that she was lying next to Jane and wrapped her arms around her again.

"I would like nothing more than to be held by you all night long. Maura Isles I love you very much."

"Jane Rizzoli I love you very much too. Maybe in the morning we can start talking about what we would like in a father for our child."

"Sounds like a nice way to start the day. Good night." She kissed Maura soundly.

"Good night Jane. I love you." Maura lay her head on Jane's shoulder and they both let out a sigh of contentment.

**The End.**

**Hope you liked my story. Thank you for you reviews.**


End file.
